el cañero
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -ALL HUMANS- Podía vr su abdomn y como sus pctorals subían y bajaban x l sfuerzo d la rspiración, l sudor hacia pqños ríos d agua q iban limpiando 1 poco a su paso, miraba como las gotas c dtnían n la part q mas yamaba mi atncion –LEMMON-
1. capitulo 1

**Hola a todos en esta reedición de El Cañero!**

**Les voy a dejar la explicación para las futuras chicas que lean esto… pero si ya lo leíste sáltate hasta donde termina esta… (Si ya leíste el OS no es necesario que leas todo, solo la parte final…)**

**El cañero no tiene nada que ver con el caño… si no que con la caña… la de azúcar…**

**Omg… aquí por donde vivo se cultivan los cañaverales… ósea la caña de la que sacan el azúcar… bueno la caña se siembra como por un año o año y medio y cuando esta lista esta se quema para quitarle las hojas que son muy filosas y así los trabajadores puedan cortarla para que después una grúa con garrita las meta al camión que las transporta al ingenio… que por cierto contamina mucho… pero bueno… el punto es que a los que la cortan la caña, no se de donde salió que les llamaran "cañeros", lo curioso te todo esto es que al final de la jornada de trabajo se suben en alguno de los camiones que se quedaron vacios y así van todos en el camión… pero no es nada lindo cuando vas caminando y te comienzan a chiflar y decir "piropos" como los albañiles…**

**Pero terminar con un cañero es lo mas bajo que alguna chica, de por aquí y que no es tan humilde, puede caer, el punto que es que mis amigas y yo nos echamos sal unas y otras, diciéndonos, "para que termines con un cañero…" o "no comiences que te vas a casar con un cañero"… no estoy diciendo que es degradante, si no que es un trabajo como cualquier otro… y la verdad no me importaría terminar con uno de ellos, siempre y cuando haya amor ¿Qué no?**

**Probablemente no tengas idea de que es un surco, mas adelante lo voy a usar, pero para que sepan antes de leer y no se queden con la duda… un surco es la línea en la que siembran, así como las uvas en los viñedos y eso…**

**Si quieren saber más de eso… you can goglee it! **

**Originalmente esto iba a ser un One-Shot, pero por que ustedes lo pidieron… no, no voy a hacer secuela… voy a alargarla un par de capítulos mas…**

**Ya saben… en mi perfil esta la portada y algunas imágenes ilustrativas de este ahora Short-Fic…**

**Ok… una vez aclaro eso y para que me entiendan… como ya les dije… lo voy a hacer Short-Fic… les dejo el primer capitulo… **_Enjoy!_

_oOo_

_**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, el LEMMON-TRÁGICO le pertenece aquí a su servilleta…

_**SUMMARY:**_** -TODOS HUMANOS- **Podía ver su bien formado abdomen y como sus pectorales subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo de la respiración, el sudor hacia pequeños ríos de agua que iban limpiando un poco a su camino, miraba como las gotas se detenían en la parte que mas llamaba mi atención **-LEMMON- **

_oOo_

**_- El Cañero -_ **

**Capitulo 1: - El Cañero -**

**Pv. Bella**

Nuevamente Marzo había llegado y era en estas fechas en las que no podía salir al patio de la casa de papá por que terminaba yo toda llena de tizne, y que decir del patio, el pasto se mezclaba con este y no había forma de limpiarlo, al menos el que se quedaba en la acera la podía limpiar con agua, pero eso no era suficiente, al poco rato estaba igual…

_Justamente ese día quemaban el cañaveral que estaba enfrente de mi casa, bueno cruzando la carretera, no se por que pero siempre salía a ver las enormes paredes de fuego que se alzaban a lo largo de este, fue entonces cuando note a un chico de cabello cobrizo que me llamo la atención, estaba de espaldas también admirando el paisaje, pero volteo a verme y me quede sin aliento, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me eran imposible de no verlos, y una sonrisa torcida que adornaba su maduro rostro. Desvié la mirada para disimular mi embobamiento, pero cuando regrese la mirada el seguía mirándome, no se el por que pero un sonrojo calentó mis mejillas, esta vez no lo pude soportar y entre rápidamente a la casa, fui a tomar un poco de agua y regresar al pórtico, donde teníamos una banca, ahí me sentaría a ver como trabajaban, no era nada maravilloso, pero era curioso verlos._

_Una vez que el fuego se extinguió, todos comenzaron a trabajar, me sorprendí al ver a ese chico comenzar a cortar caña, como el resto…_

_El sol estaba a todo su esplendor, cosa que lo hizo quitarse la camisa para quedarse en una playera de tirantes, dejándose ver sus brazos, con pocos músculos, pero se podía notar que tenía fuerza, claro que eso lo podía ver, apenas eran ocho metros de distancia. Pero conforme fueron terminando los surcos, se fue alejando mas, no se por que pero me había quedado maravillada e intrigada con ese chico, entre a casa y subí corriendo las escaleras a mi cuarto, de donde se podía ver todo, y no me notarían, enfoque mi telescopio a el._

_Poco a poco se fue ensuciando toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, pues se había quitado la camiseta también, ahora podía ver su bien formado abdomen y como sus pectorales subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo de la respiración, el sudor hacia pequeños ríos de agua que iban limpiando un poco a su camino, miraba como las gotas se detenían en la pretina del pantalón que llevaba, y por accidente mi mirada fue a dar a el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones…_

_Dios santo… si estando normal, tenía un tamaño así, no me podía imaginar como sería cuando estuviera excitado… sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en eso. No iba a fantasear con un cañero… todo sucio por el tizne, sus fuertes brazos por el trabajo, Santo Cristo quería ensuciarme con el, que sus manos… _

_-ya deja de pensar en eso Bella… -me regañe en voz alta, me estaba mojando con solo verlo, y eso no era nada bueno, no por sentirlo, si no por que me preocupaba por mi salud mental._

_Volví a mirar por el telescopio, pero el ya no estaba en la mira de este, levante la mirada y el estaba corriendo entre los surcos, corrió hasta la carretera y la cruzo, me estaba dando miedo, pues nunca antes había pasado algo así, me paralice cuando comenzó a caminar en mi jardín y después lo perdí de vista, entonces el timbre sonó y yo solté un grito del susto. Corrí escaleras abajo y le abrí la puerta, pero claro en la otra mano tenía mi gas pimienta, no me iba a arriesgar por más guapo que estuviera._

_-disculpa, pero un compañero acaba de tener un accidente y al parecer esta es una zona muerta, ningún celular funciona… -dijo apresuradamente- ¿podrías llamar a una ambulancia? -pregunto finalmente. No había venido con otras intenciones, eso me reconforto._

_-seguro… -le dije apresuradamente, deje la puerta abierta y corrí al teléfono- puedes entrar si quieres -le grite mientras marcaba el numero._

_-gracias -alcance a escuchar. Entonces la operadora contesto y le di las indicaciones para que llegara, cuando estuvo todo claro colgué un poco mas aliviada._

_-listo, vienen en camino -voltee a verlo y quede atrapada por sus ojos, el verde esmeralda resaltaba de entre la negrura de la suciedad, el bronce de su cabello se había oscurecido, y a pesar de lo sucio que estaba, podía ver su abdomen bien marcado, el me sonrió._

_-nuevamente gracias, hubo algo que lo asusto y se corto un poco… _

_-espero que no haya sido tan grave -me quede ahí parada sin saber que hacer o decir._

_-eh… soy Edward… -me extendió la mano._

_-soy Bella… -estaba apunto de estrechar su mano pero el la aparto._

_-lo siento estoy muy sucio… -se disculpo, tratando de limpiarse en el pantalón, pero obviamente no cambiaba nada._

_-no te preocupes, si quieres puedes usar el baño para limpiarte… -le mostré el baño de servicio, ese casi no lo utilizábamos, así que supuse que no había problemas, entre primero para revisar que estuviera todo en orden, a veces solía entrar a este baño en lugar de al de arriba. Pero al salir mi pie se enredo con el pequeño tapete que estaba afuera de la regadera haciéndome tropezar, Edward fue mas rápido y me atrapo pero de igual manera se tambaleo y termino cayendo, por suerte no había nada con que se golpeara. _

_Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, pero esta ves mientras respiraciones eran agitadas por el susto de la caída, el me sonrió y yo igual, pero lo que hice a continuación no se de donde saque valor para hacerlo. Me agache y lo bese… al principio solo presione mis labios con los suyos, pero el tomo mi barbilla para que no me separara, con una de mis manos hice el camino de su brazo a su mejilla y después a su nuca, necesitaba estar mas cerca de el, y al parecer el noto mi necesidad, por que delineo mis labios con su lengua, le permití el acceso de su lengua y un beso mas apasionado comenzó, nuestras lenguas se enredaban y batallaban para ver quien era el mas dominante, ambos probando nuestros sabores. Repentinamente un gemido salió de mi boca cuando sentí su mano en mi cintura, el se aparto de mi con la respiración agitada._

_-lo siento -se disculpo._

_-no tienes por que sentirlo… yo te bese a ti… -mi respiración era mas irregular que la de el, pero entones sonrió._

_-ven -se levanto y me extendió la mano, no supe exactamente el por que hasta que estuve de pie y me mire al espejo, tenía manchada la cara, de lo que tanto odiaba, pero ahora era él el que me había ensuciado, aun así no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración, trate de limpiarlo con la mano pero no se quito del todo, voltee a ver a Edward y estaba con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento, nuevamente me extendió la mano y esta vez sin dudarlo la tome, me acerco a su cuerpo y me volvió a besar, ahora nuestras estaturas complicaban un poco la situación, me puse de puntillas y el se agacho un poco, me tomo por la espalda con un brazo y con su otra mano acaricio de mi mejilla a mi espalda, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. _

_Pase mis manos por su nuca y apreté un poco para que se acercara mas. Bajo su mano hasta mi cintura, levanto un poco la camiseta que traía y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen, en ese momento no pude evitar soltar otro gemido pero que fue silenciado por sus labios, los que habían formado una sonrisa, la podía sentir. Deje de aferrarme a su cabello y baje las manos a su cintura, pero esta vez yo daría el siguiente paso, pase mis manos de su espalda baja hasta sus hombros y de regreso, apretando su trasero con mis manos al final. Sentí sobre mi vientre como el pantalón se iba encogiendo, de igual manera sonreí a eso. _

_-Bella… yo no… estoy seguro… tu… y yo… -solo daba pequeños besos entre cada palabra._

_-Edward… no me importa -le dije antes de volverlo atraer hacia mi y no dejarlo hablar mas, realmente no me interesaba a lo que el se dedicara, yo lo quería a el. Esta vez acaricie su abdomen, y me detuve en el cinturón, juguete un rato con el, hasta que nuevamente el se separo._

_-¿estas segura? -me pregunto con tristeza en la mirada._

_-completamente -y para que estuviera seguro tome una de sus manos y la puse encima de un pecho y nuevamente lo bese, este beso era como el de la primera vez, solo que ahora nos devorábamos con mas pación, deseo y necesidad, volví a soltar un gemido cuando Edward apretó y comenzó a masajear el pecho que tenía en su mano, esta vez ya no tenía inhibiciones hacia con el, nuestros besos, nuestras caricias, era como si ya nos conociéramos, y sin pensarlo tanto, pase mi mano por su endurecido pene que estaba debajo de su pantalón, y comencé a masajearlo, Edward gimió contra mi boca, ese sonido y el solo tocarme hacia que me mojara cada vez mas y podía notar que el estaba igual de excitado que yo. _

_Entonces mi exceso de ropa comenzó a molestarle, ya que en un solo movimiento ya me había quitado la camiseta y me había quedado con el brasier, el miro mis pechos con admiración y me atrajo hacia el, para poder desabrocharlo, sentí como la presión de este se iba al quitármelo, se alejo un poco para verme bien, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver la mirada de lujuria y deseo que tenía hacia mi, me mordí el labio preocupándome por lo que pensaría de mi._

_-eres hermosa -me dijo mirándome a los ojos con ternura, haciendo que nuevamente me sonrojara, el sonrió al notarlo, fue dejando besos desde mis labios, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis senos, donde chupo uno, haciéndome jadear por la sensación tan placentera, mientras que con su mano masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro, ahí mis piernas me comenzaron a fallar, por lo que tuve que recargarme en la pared, si no caería al suelo. El siguió con eso, pero yo ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba y con gran urgencia, mi cuerpo gritaba de la necesidad. Como pude, puse mis manos en su cinturón y su pantalón y lo desabroche con trabajos haciéndolo caer al piso, Edward pataleo para quitárselo y sentí su endurecido miembro atreves de su bóxer, haciendo que otra ola descendiera en mi para el. De repente el dejo mis pechos y chille por la falta de estimulación, pero el siguió dejando besos por mi estomago, ombligo, hasta que llego al pantalón que llevaba, con la misma fiereza yo, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo bajo hasta mis tobillos, me quedaban un poco aguados por que solo levante las piernas y salieron sin tanto esfuerzo._

_Con su boca mordió el cordón de mi tanga, asiéndome suspirar del deseo. Pero entonces se levanto y me acaricio la mejilla, asiendo que abriera los ojos, el me estaba viendo algo preocupado, no entendí hasta que levanto sus manos y recordé que estaba lleno de mugre, sonreí ante su gesto y sin poder evitarlo lo bese, pero solo fue algo rápido, lo jale del brazo y lo metí a la regadera, me había quedado de espalda a esta, por lo que al abrir la llave la mayoría del agua me cayó a mi._

_-ew… esta fría -me queje, el solo soltó una carcajada y se cambio de lugar conmigo, poco a poco el agua fue quitando la mugre, el bronce de su cabello volvió a resplandecer y su blanca piel se volvió a notar, yo iba quitando la mugre con mi mano, dando suaves masajes a todo su cuerpo, la suciedad iba cayendo conforme mis caricias pasaban por el, levanto la mano a mi cara y me limpio la poca mugre que yo tenía. _

_Había limpiado todo, salvo una parte… me mordí el labio y metí la mano dentro de su bóxer, el dejo salir un jadeo cuando sintió mi mano, comencé a masajearlo, pero el bóxer Calvin Klein no me dejaba maniobrar bien y el lo notó y lo deslizo por sus piernas, dejándome acceso total a el, tal como lo había imaginado, su miembro era mas grande cuando estaba erecto, subí y baje mi mano apretando su pene, haciendo que se endureciera mas en cada movimiento, mientras que con la otra masajeaba sus testículos. Mientras que el seguía chupando, succionando, apretando y masajeando mis pechos. Nuestros jadeos comenzaron a inundar el baño, haciendo que me mojara más y no precisamente por el agua de la regadera._

_-espera -dijo con la voz agitada y deteniendo mi mano, me quede estática, mientras esperaba a que dijera algo mas, pero solo se giro y cerró la llave del agua, no entendí el por que de su actitud, nuevamente me beso, ahora me acorralo contra la pared, sentí el frio azulejo en mi espalda, pero dejo de importar cuando el prácticamente rasgo mi tanga, dolió un poco pero en cuanto metió su mano entre mis piernas nuevamente las piernas me fallaron._

_-estas tan mojada -me dijo con la voz ronca en mi oído._

_-eso es lo que me provocas -le dije a pocos centímetros de sus labios._

_Metió su mano y paso sus dedos por dentro de lo largo de mis labios, haciendo que soltara un jareo con su contacto. Con gran destreza masajeo mi clítoris haciendo que esta vez yo jadeara de placer. Poco a poco el calor fue subiendo, podía sentir sus rasposas manos dentro de mi entre pierna, masajeándome con su pulgar y dos dedos entraban y salían de mi apresuradamente._

_-aaaah… Edward… -solté un gemido cuando mis paredes comenzaron a cerrase entorno a sus dedos, haciéndome liberar el calor que se había acumulado en mi vientre, ese mismo calor que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que Edward cargara mi peso en su mano. Sentí como su pecho estaba contra el mío, yo estaba recargada en su hombro y vi como comenzaba a chupar su mano donde mis jugos la mojaban. _

_Apenas me había recuperado y me solté de el, lo volví a besar y salimos de la regadera, tome su ropa y la puse en una de sus manos, el me miro extrañado y solo le sonreí, me agache un poco mas provocativamente y levante mi ropa, mire como sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, cosa que me hizo sonreír ampliamente, tome su mano libre y caminamos afuera del baño, estábamos desnudos a mitad del pasillo, el tenía su miembro endurecido y bien levantado, el pasaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, por lo que al subir las escaleras menee sugestivamente mis caderas, escuche como un gruñido salió de su pecho, lo cual volvió a enviar oleadas en mi entrepierna. _

_Lo guie hasta mi cuarto, donde entrando deje la ropa en el suelo y volví a besarlo mientras lo guiaba a mi cama, era mi hora de darle placer, lo tumbe en la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre el, comencé a descender, pero el me detuvo, yo lo mire extrañada y el solo me sonrió, antes de que me volteara para ponerse encima de mi._

_-usualmente soy muy paciente, pero tu Bella… haces que pierda el control… -me dijo al oído, y alzo su cabeza para ver mi cara, le sonreí maliciosamente y le di un rápido beso. Abrí mis piernas para que el se acomodara entre ellas, sentí como su pene frotaba mi entrada, haciéndome que otro gemido saliera de mi boca._

_-oh Edward, te necesito… -dije contrabajos, pues el seguía jugueteando conmigo y mi pobre y palpitante vagina, pasaba su pene desde mi clítoris hasta mi vagina, estaba jugando sucio- necesito que entres en mi… pero ya -le suplique_

_-tu lo pediste -dijo complaciente, se coloco en mi entrada pero no entro, abrí lo ojos un poco molesta, pero el me estaba sonriendo, noto mi enojo y sacudió un poco la cabeza.- lo siento… -volvió a sonreír y sentí como su mano descendía por mi cuerpo y roso sus dedos en mi monte antes de sentir como guiaba su engrosado miembro dentro de mi. Sentí como lentamente entraba, arquee mi espalda cuando comencé a sentir un ligero dolor acompañado de un inexplicable placer._

_-¿estas bien? -pregunto secándome una lagrima que se me había escapado._

_-si -fue lo único que dije, el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, lo hizo lentamente mientras mis jadeos salían de mi garganta, pero mi necesidad estaba aumentando y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia el y lo acerque mas a mi empujándolo con mis talones en sus piernas._

_-oh Bella… estas tan cálida… tan… aaaah! -soltó un gemido, mientras se movía dentro de mi con fuerza. Ambos nos movíamos acompasados, el salía de mi y yo alejaba mis caderas, al entrar las alzaba para que me penetrara con mas profundidad. Nuestros besos silenciaban los gemidos que salían del otro._

_Conforme nuestra necesidad fue aumentando, nuestros movimientos también. Mis senos se frotaban contra su escultural pecho, sus testículos los podía sentir aplastándose contra la parte baja de mi, mis manos rasguñaban ligeramente su espalda, después de unos segundos, comencé a sentir el calor acumulado en mi vientre, tal como la vez pasada._

_-aaaah! Edward estoy cerca -dije con un sonoroso gemido._

_-aguanta otro poco… -me suplico. _

_-Edward! -grite llena de éxtasis y placer, realmente intente no venirme pero mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse, ahora contra su pene, el calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero el no se detuvo hasta unas cuantas embestidas mas, provocándome una serie de cálidos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Seguía gimiendo su nombre mientras que el finalmente grito mi nombre con el mismo éxtasis que yo, después se detuvo totalmente y con su respiración entrecortada Edward se recargo en mi hombro. Permaneció dentro de mí hasta que mis palpitaciones cesaron y su pene decayó. Al sacarlo otro gemido dejo mi garganta, y el se recostó a mi lado, me atrajo hacia el y yo me puse encima de su pecho, que se movía un poco agitado._

_-aunque te suene loco… te amo -me dijo acariciándome la mejilla y mirándome con cariño._

_-ya seriamos dos locos… yo también -me levante y rose sus labios con los míos. Me separe de el y me recargue nuevamente en su pecho, cerré los ojos para concentrarme el la sensación que sentía estar en su pecho, cuando un flash me sorprendió._

_-¿que haces? -pregunte mirándolo, tenía mi cámara en las manos._

_-no se… supongo que querrás recordar el momento… -dijo riéndose, pero no le pude contestar por que escuche la bocina del coche de mi padre._

_-mi papá grite asustada, mientras me levantaba y me ponía la ropa._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? -pregunto escéptico, sentándose en la cama._

_-nunca eh traído a algún chico a casa… -dije preocupada, le arroje la poca ropa que traía._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunto confundido, mientras se ponía su bóxer mojado._

_-19 -dije terminándome de poner mi ropa._

_-eres mayor de edad… -dijo como cosa obvia._

_-lo se… pero el esta algo traumatizado… mi madre nos abandono cuando era pequeña… -me sentí triste al recordarlo._

_-lo siento -se disculpo._

_-no tienes por que… ella se lo pierde… -le dije besándolo rápidamente, lo tome de la mano y salimos corriendo escaleras abajo, tenía intención de sacarlo por la puerta trasera, pero cuando pase por enfrente de la puerta, el estaba de espaldas, empuje a Edward dentro del baño y lo puse detrás de la puerta mientras que hacia que limpiaba… bueno mas bien me di cuenta de que habíamos dejado un poco… bueno muy sucio todo._

_-hey Bells…-saludo el recargado en el marco de la puerta._

_-hola papá -lo salude dejando de limpiar la pared, donde me había recargado, ahí Edward había dejado una mano pintada._

_-dios niña, pero que hiciste que quedaste toda sucia -miro con terror mi ropa, baje la vista y note que mi camiseta tenía muchas manchas de mugre._

_-ah, es que estaba afuera en el patio y me caí -le dije un poco nerviosa, pero tratando de limpiar las manchas, si lo miraba a los ojos no me creería._

_-deberías de tener mas cuidado… a por cierto… traje pizza -me aviso- voy a darme un baño y bajo a cenar -se dio la vuelta y lo seguí hasta donde se veían las escaleras, cuando lo perdí de vista regrese al baño, Edward se había sentado en la taza, pero la tapa estaba bajada, estaba viendo fijamente a la pared._

_-no debiste de haberlo limpiado -volteo a verme con una sonrisa torcida._

_-¿Por qué? -pregunte confundida, pero el solo se encogió de hombros- vamos -le susurre mientras lo jalaba del brazo. Note como el se estaba riendo, pero no le hice caso._

_-adiós Bella -me dijo en la entrada después de volverme a besar._

_-¿volverás? -pregunte un poco preocupada._

_-a repetir lo mismo de hoy -dijo nuevamente con su sonrisa torcida, pero lo que mas me importo fue cuando dijo que volvería._

-mami, ¿cuedo ved la tedevicion un datito? -pregunto mi pequeño Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-claro mi amor… -le di un beso en la frente- pero solo un rato, tenemos que ir a sacar a pasear a Rufus* -el corrió a la televisión y la encendió en Disney Channel.

A Edward desde ese día no lo volví a ver jamás… ya habían pasado cuatro años de eso… bueno hoy se hacia exactamente cuatro años, y en nueve meses sería el cumpleaños de mi bebé…

Al principio lo había buscado en otros cañaverales, pero nadie me podía dar alguna pista de el, mas bien nadie lo conocía, así estuve en los primeros meses de mi embarazo, hasta que después de revisar mis recuerdos me lleve una gran desilusión.

Ningún cañero ganaba lo suficiente como para poder comprarse ropa de marca… y, recordaba perfectamente que eran unos Calvin Klein los que traía ese día, por lo que lo deje de buscar.

Mi padre se desilusiono totalmente de mi, cuando le tuve que decir que estaba embarazada de alguien que no conocía, tanto que me corrió de la casa, me fui a la ciudad, comencé a trabajar de secretaria, -que era lo único que podía hacer con el poco tiempo que había estado en la Universidad- en Cullen's Corporation. Así fue como salí adelante y ahora me habían promovido a asistente personal del presidente que también era el dueño de la empresa, por lo que a mi pequeño Edward no le faltaba nada, nada… salvo a su padre…

Solo tenía la vieja foto de el, pero a mi me faltaba el hombre que había entrado a la casa de mi padre ese día, el hombre al que le había entregado mi virginidad, el hombre que me había embarazado, el hombre que era el padre de mi hijo, por el que pregunto un día y yo le dije que solo nos conocimos una vez, y que esa vez solo pudimos encargarlo a el de París, pero sobre todo me hacia falta el hombre del que me había enamorado…

**oOo**

***Rufus: en memoria del perro gay de mi prima Jessie… (Donde quiera que este… "Te extrañamos")**

**Que mal plan de Edward… bueno, pero es que realmente nunca supo que fue de ella, así que pasen al siguiente capitulo!**

**Termine este después de tres días… me costo… bueno me quebré el coco para hacerla…, pero aquí esta finalmente!**

**Espero que me dejen review!**

**Por favor… hagan que haya valido la pena todo lo que sufrí para escribirlo… XD**

**Cuídenseme mucho... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Bueno como leyeron en la nota, esto va a seguir… así que aquí esta lo que paso con Edward, y ya no les adelanto mas!**

**Pero si les digo que después de leer esto, P4u ahora busca entre los chicos estos a uno con ojos verdes y que usan Calvin Klein… lol… cambie su forma de mirarlos…**

**Y una nueva discusión comenzó! ¿Cuánto ganan los cañeros? Ósea de salario… yo digo que no mucho y lo que ganan es para subsistir, no para lujos, pero P4u dice que pueden darse sus lujos de vez en cuando, ósea que ahorren y se compren ropa de marca de vez en cuando… la verdad no creo… pero hagan cambiar de parecer a ella… es imposible… pero el te lo dije es genial… así que voy a investigar cuanto cobran de salario… XD**

**Ah una aclaración… Bella si era virgen, pero realmente ¿Quién a los 19 años al menos no sabe la teoría aunque no haya practicado? **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Agradecimiento especial para **kpatycullen **ya que ella fue la primera en dejar Review en esta -ahora- historia!**

**Respondiendo a preguntas del primer capitulo…**

**Bueno… contestando a:**

kpatycullen, MerySnz, Demi Jonas Cullen, MiiLiiTha, bbelli, Ro-Ro Hale, deathxrevenge, Danii Belliner Cullen, SherlyMina, luzze, Antzoni, mariluiq, D-Alexandra, loveja92, lady blue vampire, RoSee17, danyela-0, YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, yoya11, mariaitzel y karlyhux…

**La secuela no va a ser… pero la voy a alargar unos capítulos…**

Fesabi: la continuo… ahora!

Normita: aquí!

: ¿ósea te mato de risa? La verdad que realmente lo extraño… ósea has de cuenta que siempre estaba en la calle y cuando llegábamos yo o mi prima nos recibía… claro que cuando se ponía de caliente con su novio el Firulais ahí si lo mandábamos a la…

Ania Masen: claro aquí esta!

Nann: no me importa no haber pasado a la final… estoy contenta con lo que hice… y si dices que es una porquería mi Fic… cada quien tiene su punto de vista… la verdad a mi me encanta y a estas chicas también… y si a ti no ps, ok… no se por que lo leíste para empesar…

YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa: sip, te hice caso… jajaja…

Ok… finalmente a mis manas…

P4u-H4l3-R4tHBon3: ¿Cómo sabías que estaba con el súper yo de mi manita? Ósea eres una bitch… digo witch… no mana en los telescopios no tienen zoom y si le vio los pelicanos fue de suerte… no, no es discriminación laboral... solo que Bella lo veía todo sucio y pues luego, luego pensó que era mugre… si lees este capitulo sabrás que andaba haciendo de Cañero! Si we… ósea sabemos que deberíamos de apuñalar a Charlie… pero todavía no… que me sirve para la historia!

Diane-Dossantos-Pattzz-Cullen: se que si no dejas review es por que se te olvida… ay cálmate que si Edward tocara a tu puerta (y no hubiera nadie en tu casa, que lo dudo) también no pensarías dos veces para entregarle tu tesorito! Jajaja… no fue a comprarse otros CK… tu mejor que nadie debe saber que andaba haciendo! Y finalmente P4u se entero que Edward andaba con Diane por que es P4u… lo que no sabe se lo inventa… que por sierto ella me dio la idea de meter nuevamente a tu súper yo…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

Ok, ok… eso es todo… **Me dolió que una chica insultara a este fic… pero al parecer lo leyó… y para que se le quite lo ardida… voy a alargarla un poco, claro que no puedo hacer la gran historia de esto, pero al menos les voy a dejar un buen mensaje de esto… jajajaja… Ahora si… ya no las mareo mas… Enjoy!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 2: - La Chica -**

**Pv. Edward**

Ya había pasado cuatro años desde aquel día en el que, por gracia y obra de mi padre, había conocido a Bella…

_-¿Edward, crees que te voy a seguir manteniendo? Hijo, tienes 23 años, ya es tiempo de que sepas como es ganarse el dinero y no desperdiciar el mío… -dijo mi padre un buen día- Emmett esta estudiando y además trabaja._

_-Emmett quiere hacerlo… yo no…además el mayor es el… no yo… -dije para defenderme, tenía resaca y parecía que gritaba, haciendo que me doliera mas la cabeza._

_-¿a que hora llegaste anoche? –pregunto acercándose a mi cama._

_-temprano –le dije tapándome con la sabana._

_-Mary me dijo que fue a las tres de la madrugada… ¿eso es temprano? –pregunto molesto._

_-claro, de este día –dicho esto, el me quito la sabana y la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana me dio completamente en la cara._

_-en la tarde paso por ti, vas a saber lo que es ganarse el dinero… -salió del cuarto y yo me volví a dormir._

Realmente al principio pensé que era una broma, pero cuando en la tarde regreso, me hizo cambiarme de ropa, a una mas usada, me imaginaba cada trabajo que mi padre me podía asignar, de hecho llegue a pensar que lo mas degradante era de barrendero en la calle, pero cuando llegamos a los cañaverales que yo sabía eran de mi tío Marco, una ocasión había ido con el, pero eso había sido hace años…

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunte confundido._

_-este va a ser tu trabajo –se bajo del coche y camino hasta donde había muchos hombres reunidos. Platico con uno en especial, y después el volteo a verme, me miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió, algo le dijo a mi padre y mi padre le contesto, al parecer se molesto, por que antes de irse me miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me dio miedo._

_-hey… Edward… ¿cierto? –pregunto el hombre._

_-así es –le dije sin mas._

_-ok –no dijo más y repentinamente las llamas se levantaron a lo alto, me había asustado, pero como los demás no hicieron nada para apagarlo, solo se quedaban viendo, al igual que los demás. En ese momento sentí que alguien me observaba, así que voltee a ver, y mi mirada se cruzo con la de una sexy chica que también estaba observando el espectáculo._

_No le quite la mirada, al contrario de ella, pero al parecer ella era un poco tímida por que entro casi corriendo a la que supuse que era su casa._

_-vamos… -dijo el hombre que antes había hablado conmigo- toma –me dio un machete, el cual tome al instante- Eric –grito este y un chico volteo al instante._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto el otro cuando se acerco._

_-el es Edward, te va a ayudar… enséñale que hacer -le dijo este_

_-ok, vamos Ed, sígueme –dijo el tal Eric, lo seguí viendo como los demás comenzaban a costar las cañas.- bueno, supongo que no hay nada de que enseñarte, solo has lo mismo que yo –dijo comenzando a trabajar, yo me había quedado viéndolo un momento y después hice los mismo que el. Conforme fuimos avanzando el calor se hacia mas insoportable, hasta que termine sin camisa y sin camiseta, así estaba trabajando, no entendía por que Eric no sentía calor, pero no era momento de platicar, así que solo para cerrarle la boca a mi padre hice mi trabajo._

_-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte a Eric después de un rato, ya me había aburrido, a pesar de que estaba trabajando._

_-17 –dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-¿y por que estas trabajando en lugar de estudiar? –pregunte sorprendido, pero el sonrió._

_-¿hace cuanto dejaste de estudiar? –volteo a verme, pero riéndose._

_-cinco años –dije después de hacer la cuenta mental._

_-Ed, son vacaciones… -siguió sonriendo- estoy juntando dinero para la universidad… y lo que sea esta bien –siguió con su trabajo._

_Después de eso no platicamos mucho, pero repentinamente salió una víbora de su madriguera haciendo que Eric se asustara y por accidente se corto, el hombre que antes me había hablado comenzó a hablar por su radio, pero nadie le respondió, saque mi celular y marque a emergencias, pero tampoco había señal. Fue entonces donde recordé que había una casa enfrente de aquí._

_-voy a esa casa, tal vez tengan un teléfono que si sirva –dije comenzando a correr. Toque la puerta y pocos minutos después la chica abrió.- disculpa, pero un compañero acaba de tener un accidente y al parecer esta es una zona muerta, ningún celular funciona… ¿podrías llamar a una ambulancia? –le dije todo rápidamente._

Después de que ella colgó pensé en pedirle su número, pero cuando me oficio su baño para limpiarme, otra cosa paso por mi mente. Para ser exactos cuando cayo sobre mi al tropezarse.

_Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas por el susto de la caída, sonreí al recordar su cara de susto y lo aliviada que estaba ahora, repentinamente dejo de sonreír y se agacho para besarme, eso realmente me sorprendió, pero ahora que ella me había besado no se iba a quedar así la cosa. Profundice el beso y dejo salir un gemido cuando comencé a acariciar su cintura, eso era algo glorioso, pero ella se aparto._

Eso solo había sido el comienzo. La chica parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, después de las caricias, y de hacerme ver como un caballero, eso siempre funcionaba con otras. Después del numerito de la regadera comprendí que ella era una chica que solo le gustaba el sexo, sin más… así que al subir las escaleras estuve 100 % seguro de lo que terminaríamos haciendo.

_-oh Edward, te necesito… -dijo contrabajos, mientras que jugaba con ella, era divertido ver su frustración- necesito que entres en mi… pero ya –suplico._

_-tu lo pediste –dije complaciente, me coloque en mi entrada pero no entre, ya que hasta esas alturas todavía no me había puesto un condón, perola chica era una zorra, así que no me moleste en absoluto en esas pequeñeces- lo siento… _

Y pues… paso lo que tenia que pasar… después de salir de su casa casi a escondidas de su padre, cosa que fue cómico… ¿Qué por que me acuerdo de ella? Pues usualmente me acuerdo de ella, había sido un buen sexo, no el mejor de mi vida, pero si uno que recordé incluso hasta estos días, cuando salí de su casa ya había oscurecido y todavía seguían ahí los chicos, pero no alcance a ver a Eric. Pero por desgracia si vi a Carlisle…

_-¿Dónde andabas? –pregunto molesto._

_-por ahí –le dije caminando nuevamente al campo para terminar mi trabajo._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto tomándome del hombro._

_-a trabajar ¿A dónde mas? –pregunte molesto ahora yo._

_-tu te vienes conmigo –me tomo del brazo y me jaloneo, ya no pude hacer mas, mas que resignarme y seguir._

Así que me fui de ahí sin mas… Eric me hizo darme cuenta de algo… lo mucho que extrañaba "estudiar".

_-papá –le hable mientras seguía conduciendo a la casa._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto molesto._

_-quiero seguir estudiando… -le dije sin mas._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido, tanto que tuvo que orillarse para que nadie sufriera algún daño con el frenon que se había dado, no pude evitar reírme._

_-escuchaste bien –dije todavía riéndome de su reacción._

_-creo que aprendiste la lección –dijo con cierto orgullo._

_-supongo… no quiero terminar trabajando en eso… soy mas como para trabajo de oficina… -realmente pensaba eso._

_-¿y que quieres estudiar entonces?-pregunto reanudando la marcha del coche._

_-no lo se… vemos cuando lleguemos a casa –le dije encogiéndome de hombros._

Así que al llegar comencé a buscar a buscar información de algunas Universidades y finalmente me decidí por Administración.

_-¿estas seguro? –pegunto Emmett extrañado._

_-si… ¿Por qué? –pregunte confundido._

_-es solo que no te veo como administrador… pero bueno… ¿Cuándo comenzamos? –pregunto con una sonrisa malévola._

_-¿Cuándo comenzamos que? –pregunte sin entender a lo que se refería._

_-a estudiar… -dijo como cosa obvia- ¿Qué mas?_

_-¿estudiar? ¿Para que?_

_-hacen un examen de admisión idiota… -dijo golpeándome en la cabeza._

_-auch… ok, ok… vamos… -dije resignándome._

Gracias a el y a que no me dejo de molestar con eso de estudiar que pude entrar a la universidad, Emmett ya había salido de esta, por lo que estaba solo y no conocía a nadie.

_-disculpa ¿me puedes decir donde esta el edificio N? –me sorprendió una chica al preguntarme._

_-mmm… lo siento… -me disculpe- también lo estoy buscando –dijo apenado._

_-disculpa, pensé que eras de otro semestre –dijo de igual manera._

_-se que me veo grande… pero no… también soy de nuevo ingreso… soy Edward… -le extendí la mano por cortesía._

_-Diane… -estrecho mi mano._** (N/A:** ¿Se acuerdan de ella? Tal vez la reconozcan por historias como "¿Solo un sueño? no lo creo", "un amor correspondido", pero recientemente la odiaron por "REMEMBER ME" de P4u-H4l3-R4tHBon3**)**

Es día conseguimos que alguien nos dijera en donde estaba el dichoso edificio y comenzamos a tomar clases. También desde ese día nos hicimos muy amigos y después de unas semanas de conocerla le pedí que fuera mi novia…

Fue mi compañera el primer semestre a pesar de que ella tenía 18 años y yo 23, parecía mas madura que yo. Y ustedes saben… después de unos meses de salir oficialmente creí que era tiempo de que conociera a mis padres.

_-¿estas seguro? –pregunto algo nerviosa._

_-claro que si… Esme quiere conocerte, Carlisle igual… e incluso mi cuñada Rosalie, ¿recuerdas que te dije que era un hueso duro de roer? Pues dice que la tienes intrigada._

_-no estoy segura Edward… _

_-no te preocupes, nada te pasara, no cuando yo este cerca… -le dije besando su frente para tranquilizarla._

_-¿y si no soy lo que esperan? –pregunto mas mortificada._

_-amor… ellos tendrán que aceptarte –le asegure._

_-ok, ok… pero…_

_-nada de peros amor… -volví a besarla._

_-bueno… -hizo un tierno puchero._

Así conduje cinco horas a la casa de mis padres, al llegar el coche de Emmett ya estaba ahí, así que solo faltábamos nosotros.

_-valla –dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto eh? –pregunto traviesamente mientras alzaba constantemente las cejas._

_-venenos desde la universidad Emmett, sabes que no esta nada cerca –dije defendiéndome, por que de haber pasado a algún lugar no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para la cena._

_-aja… hey… debes ser Diane… que descortés es este, soy Emmett… cuñada –dijo saludando a mi novia._

_-¿Cómo te la iba a presentar si nos atacaste al entrar? _

_-hola –saludo ella, pero Emmett no le extendió la mano, sino que la abrazo._

_-Emmett la vas a matar y yo también me voy a quedar sin marido –dijo Rose jalando del brazo a mi hermano.- soy Rose, lo siento linda… -la abrazo también.- Emmett suele ser muy brusco, te lo digo yo… -note la ironía en su frase._

_-mucho gusto –la saludo tímidamente, lo que me encanto más. Entonces mis padres llegaron a la sala y tome a mi amada de la mano._

_-Diane cariño… mis padres… pá, má… Diane… -dije mientras la jalaba y la empujaba a donde ellos estaban, mi madre de igual manera la abrazo, me reí al verla llorar, pero no hice algún comentario de eso, mi padre fue más serio y al principio le estrecho la mano y después la abrazo. Ambos estuvieron encantados de conocerla por fin._

Esa fue el primer día de gracias que ella paso con mi familia, claro que para el siguiente fui yo a su casa, conocí a sus padres, Joe y Sadie, eran un poco mas mayores que mis padres, pero de igual manera se veía que estaban igual de enamorados como los mios. Después de eso y de tres años y medio mas logre graduarme, titularme y habíamos logrado que nos regalaran un viaje a algún lado antes de que llegara a la empresa de Carlisle a trabajar. Diane ahora era mi prometida…

_Era el primer día del viaje, le había dicho a Carlisle que me hiciera un préstamo para poder comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Diane, así que lo único que faltaba era dar ese paso. Claro que estaba seguro de que ella era la adecuada… era hermosa, tenía un gran sentido del humor y siempre sabia cuando estaba molesto y necesitaba que alguien me distrajera, ella siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa aun cuando no quería reír. _

_Recién habíamos llegado a Inglaterra, para ser exactos, desde donde estábamos podíamos ver el Big Ben perfectamente, se podría decir que estábamos a no mas de un kilometro. Ella estaba maravillada por la vista que cuando volteo a verme yo ya estaba arrodillado con la pequeña caja abierta mostrando el no tan costoso anillo, pero era precioso, no tanto por que lo dijeran Rose y Esme, realmente era hermoso._

_Las lágrimas le habían comenzado a salir de los ojos, y se tapo la boca para silenciar un poco el grito._

_-antes de que tu llegaras mi vida era una basura, había entrado a estudiar para tener tranquilo a Carlisle, pero cuando te conocí, ya no fue por el, sino por ti… tu has sido la luz que ilumino mi incierto destino… ¿Diane Wilder me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-pregunte esperanzado. Ella se quedo callada y comencé a creer que no contestaría._

_-si, claro que si –dijo después de aclararse la garganta, entonces me levante y la bese con todo el amor que sentía, después de faltarnos el aire me separe y le coloque el anillo en su dedo. _

Así que después de eso, el viaje fue más placentero de lo que ya era, después de tres días, que fue lo único que nos dieron, regresamos a casa de mis padres, nosotros dos nos quedaríamos en la casa de mis padres por un tiempo mientras juntábamos dinero para compararnos un departamento por cuenta propia.

_-vinieron -grito al ver a sus padres y corrió a donde ellos estaban, escuche que les decía que le había pedido que se casara conmigo, pero eso no era sorpresa para ellos, ya que había hablado con ellos antes de salir de viaje.- ¿y por que no me dijeron? –pregunto ofendida._

_-por que sino no seria sorpresa, después de todo lo que tu padre hizo pasar al chico, era lo menos que podía hacer._

_-oyeee –se quejo el- tu sabías como era incluso antes de que supieras lo que sentía por ti… solo me estaba asegurando… -se defendió mi futuro suegro oficialmente._

_-pues por eso… bueno como sea… ¿vamos a tu casa? –me pregunto mi suegra._

_-seguro… -no tome importancia del por que ellos venían pues de seguro se había puesto de acuerdo con mi madre._

Y no me equivoque de nuevo, ellos habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, solo que ahora la familia había crecido por que Rosalie había tenido gemelos hace un par de años y eran todos unos demonios. La fiesta había sido divertida con todo y las ocurrencias de Emmett y casi una pelea con mi madre y la madre de Diane, nos fuimos a acostar por que al día siguiente comenzaría a trabajar en la Cullen's Corporation

**-oOo-**

Me desperté sintiendo las caricias de Diane, siempre era placentero despertar así, aunque después de eso comenzábamos el días con sexo, esta vez no podíamos hacer eso, ya que estábamos en la casa de mis padres y también por que se nos haría tarde para el primer día de trabajo, aunque mi padre me había dicho que no haríamos nada importante, que solo era para conocer la empresa y darnos una pequeña capacitación para nuestro nuevo empleo.

-¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? –pregunto Diane al ver la casa totalmente sola, ni mis padres ni Mary.

-probablemente nos dejaron la casa para nosotros dos –le dije atrayéndola a mi para abrazarla y besarla.

-Edward –dijo trato de imitar un tono de reproche, pero sabía que no estaba molesta, no le dimos importancia y fuimos a la cocina, ahí si estaba Mary.

-buenos días Mary –saludamos al mismo tiempo yo y Diane.

-buenos días –sonrió al voltear a vernos- su padre se tuvo que adelantar para la empresa, su mamá fue a la casa de Rosalie –dijo poniendo dos platos en la barra de la cocina, nos sentamos a desayunar.

Terminando nos fuimos a la empresa de papá, el nos recibió en la entrada y poco a poco nos fue presentando a los empleados y nos iba explicando el procedimiento y la forma en que operaban.

-bueno… ahora si vamos a mi oficina –nos anuncio después de un largo recorrido por la fabrica.

-valla ya era hora –dije con ironía.

-se que están cansados, pero ya solo quedan las oficinas… y eso es todo… -en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador.- ella es Ángela… mi secretaria e Isa… mi asistente… -en ese momento levante la mirada a la chicas de las que hablaba mi padre, pero me sorprendió ver a Bella… creo ese era su nombre… sus ojos estaban centrados en mi llenos de sorpresa, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

-¿Edward? –hablo ella después de unos segundos.

-¿Bella cierto? –pregunte extendiéndole la mano.

-¿eres hijo de Carlisle? –pregunto sorprendida al estrecharla.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto mi padre.

-si, hace tiempo… ella llamo a la ambulancia cuando me obligaste a trabajar.

-wow… así que tu eres hija de Charlie… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -dijo mi papá dándose cuenta.

- em… si… pero como sabe, hace años que no lo veo…-dijo tomando sus cosas- tengo que irme… tengo cosas que hacer… -se disculpo.

-¿tu…? –comenzó a hablar mi padre pero ella lo interrumpió.

- si… en una hora estoy de regreso –dijo rápidamente, note que no podía hablar bien, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-hasta luego –me despedí a lo lejos, pero las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado.

-¿la conociste ese día? –pregunto sorprendido mi padre.

-si… ¿Por qué? –pregunte un poco desconfiado.

-simple curiosidad… ven vamos a mi oficina… Ángela… si llama Robín dile que lo atiendo después… -hablo a su secretaria y ella le asintió con la cabeza, mi padre camino rápido y me despedí de ella con una sonrisa.

-¿tuviste algo que ver con ella? –pregunto repentinamente Diane.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte desconfiado.

-es que cuando te vio… no se como describirlo… es como si le hubiera alegrado verte, pero a la vez le provoco un gran dolor…

-que extraño… solamente la eh visto una vez… y fue cuando mi papá me obligo a trabajar… -le dije entrando a la oficina de mi padre.

-¿seguro? –me vio con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Cuándo te eh mentido? –me agache para besarla.

-cierto…

El que volviera aparecer en mi vida hasta ahora no era nada de otro mundo, me había encontrado con otras conquistas antes, pero ahora trabajaría con ella… no era nada del otro mundo…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Que desgraciado…! Ósea yo si pudiera le daría una cachetada… ¿Por qué Bella habrá salido corriendo de ahí cuando lo vio en lugar de reclamarle? En fin… hasta ahora no sabe que tiene un hijo… ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere? **

**Se que este capitulo no es nada en comparación con el primero, pero los siguientes prometen estar mejor… les aseguro que terminaran amando al pequeño Eddie…**

**Aaaah! No se preocupen… ya estoy escribiendo esa parte…**

**Eh visto que muchas han agregado esta historia a Favoritos pero no me dejan Reviews…! En cerio les agradezco mucho, pero les agradecería mas si me dejaran un pequeño comentario sobre esto… **

**No juzgo a nadie si no quieren dejar uno, les pediría que fuera con otro Nickname sin abrir su cuenta, acepto reviews anónimos!**

**Sin pena chicas… **

**Cuídenseme mucho... Disfruten sus vacaciones! Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi chicas!**

**El día que subí capitulo recibí ocho reviews (en ese momento en el que estaba en el ciber al menos)… lo cual agradezco infinitamente, regrese a mi casa con una gran sonrisa eh inmediatamente me puse a escribir el capitulo 3… por desgracia no pude terminarlo para subirlo el viernes… pero hubieron otras dos noticias que me hicieron muy, demasiado, bueno, miren que día es y sigo sonriendo!**

**1ro… ya encontré el capitulo nuevo de La Huésped, que por cierto casi lloro cuando mi Kyle le suplica a Jodi que despierte!**

**2do… (y la mejor) el nuevo libro de GUILLERMO DEL TORO sale en SEPTIEMBRE! Se va a llamar THE FALL… ¿seria EL CAÍDO? ¿Quién caerá? Que no sea mi Vasily! O Gus… waaa! Soy tan feliz! Así que pasemos con lo que sigue…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Respondiendo a preguntas…**

Maiisa**y **Antuss: **realmente no se cuantos capítulos vallan a ser… en Fugitivos había pensado en hacer a lo mucho 20, pero ahora ya son 31… así que no digo nada y que sean los que tengan que ser para que alcance a contar toda la historia.**

**sabi07: no tengo tiempo fijo de actualizar, pero por lo general trato de que sea una vez a la semana…**

Wen Cheshire: **si era una "táctica" de conquista…**

mArY28CuLLeN: **aguas mija! Yo escribí el epilogo!**

normita: **ósea… gracias! Es mi primera amenaza de muerte… (Nótese el sarcasmo)**

IsabellsCullenSwan: **eres una Witch! Le adivinaste! Ok, no le digas a nadie mas ¿vale? Aunque cuando terminen de leer este capitulo ya todas lo sabrán…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**¿Se han preguntado? ¿Por qué Diane siempre sale en las historias de **P4u-H4l3-R4tHBon3 **y de** 3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy**? Díganme quien y les cuento el próximo capitulo…**

**Ahora si… ya les agradecí por sus reviews… y una forma mas de agradecerles aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana**_**… Enjoy!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 3: - Reencuentro -**

**Pv. Bella**

-amor pórtate bien… -le dije a mi pequeño dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿vas a venid pod mi? –pregunto poniendo los ojitos de borreguito que Alice le había enseñado.

-no amor… tengo que trabajar… tía Alice va a venir por ti…

-pedo me abudo en su casa… -seguía sin dejar de poner esa carita que tanto me partía el corazón.

-¿Cómo puedes aburrirte si Johanna no te deja? –le dije con un toque de ironía.

-pedo Joh hace que me canse de juga… no es tan divedtido…

-ok, no vendré por ti pero tratare de salir temprano esta vez ¿si? –pregunte abrazándolo fuerte, me dolía dejar a mi bebé en el preescolar con esa carita de tristeza, hacia días que no pasaba por el, precisamente por que recién me habían ascendido.

-mjm… -afirmo con la cabeza.

-quita esa cara corazón… no voy a estar tranquila si te dejo así.

-¿y degdesas tempdano? -le brillaron los ojitos.

-no bebé -volví a abrazarlo.

-hum… entonces me voy a divedtid con Joh y no te voy a extdañad… -note como se molestaba.

-¿te parece que vallamos el sábado al zoológico?

-siii! –grito emocionado brincando de puntitas.

-ok, ahora adentro… -me erguí y le señale la puerta.

-ven –hizo señas para que me agachara.

-¿Qué? –me agache y espere a que me dijera algo, pero contrario a eso me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-te quiero… -comenzó a correr dentro de la escuela y se despidió a lo lejos sacudiendo su manita.

Cada día me sentía orgullosa de mi niño, a pesar de que últimamente no estaba mucho tiempo con el, sabía que era por su bien… el día anterior le había pedido a Carlisle que me dejara salir un poco temprano, así que esta vez había llegado temprano.

-buenos días Ángela… -salude a mi compañera y amiga cuando llegue.

-hola Bella… Carlisle todavía no llega tienes suerte…

-pase a dejar a Edward preescolar… ¿alguna llamada? –pregunte caminando a mi escritorio que estaba afuera de la oficina de Carlisle.

-no, según Carlisle me dijo que el asistente de Robín iba a llamar para que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo… -dijo mirando su libreta.

-ok, supongo que por ahora queda esperarlo… -dije comenzando el trabajo que tenia pendiente.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había llegado cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿bueno? –conteste por el manos libres.

-Bella… auxilio… -grito Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte riéndome de su grito, siempre decía eso pero no era nada grave.

-Ed… le pego a un compañerito de él… Johanna no me quiso decir porque… -hablo un poco desesperada.

-Alice… Carlisle no ah llegado, no puedo irme así como así…

-por favor, enserio no te estuviera hablando si no necesitara que vinieras…

-ok, voy a ver que puedo hacer… ¿están en la escuela o en la casa?

-claro que en la casa… me dijeron que mañana no llevara a Ed que lo habían castigado…

-ok, llegando haya hablamos bien… -le colgué en ese momento mientras cerraba todos los archivos en la computadora, hice una nota y se la deje en el escritorio de Carlisle, regrese a mi escritorio y tome todas mis cosas.

-Ángela cuando llegue Carlisle le dices que salí de emergencia… le deje una nota en su escritorio… ¿si? –pregunte dejando mis cosas en su escritorio para acomodarlas bien. En ese momento escuche que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pero estaba buscando las llaves de mi coche en mi bolsa.

-ella es Ángela… mi secretaria e Isa… -escuche hablar a Carlisle, levante la mirada y no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos- mi asistente… -el volteo a verme, y note que se sorprendió, pero no de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice.

-¿Edward? –no se realmente por que lo pregunte, pero esperaba que fuera el.

-¿Bella cierto? –pregunto un poco extrañado pero me extendió la mano.

-¿eres hijo de Carlisle? –pregunte sorprendida, sabía que Carlisle tenia un hijo que se llamaba Edward, pero siempre lo tomo como una casualidad.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Carlisle.

-si, hace tiempo… ella llamo a la ambulancia cuando me obligaste a trabajar. –mire a Carlisle que me miraba de una manera extraña.

-wow… así que tu eres hija de Charlie… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –pregunto sonriéndome.

-em… si… pero como sabe, hace años que no lo veo… -tome mis cosas- tengo que irme… tengo cosas que hacer… -me disculpe, sabiendo que Carlisle me había dicho que si se trataba de mi hijo podía irme cuando quisiera siempre y cuando cumpliera.

-¿tu…? –comenzó a hablar mi padre pero ella lo interrumpió.

-si –conteste rápidamente- en una hora estoy de regreso –sentía ganas de llorar cuando me di cuenta de que iba tomado de la mano de la chica que estaba a su lado, no era de extrañarse si el era muy atractivo y ella también…

-hasta luego –escuche que el se despedía de mi, pero no voltee a verlo.

Entre a mi coche con trabajos y me puse a llorar… era inevitable no hacerlo… el verlo ahí con otra chica de la mano, me hizo sentir miserable, como si para el solo hubiera sido una noche de sexo y ya, nada de lo que me había dicho era cierto, todos estos años esperando a volvérmelo a encontrar, no habían sido nada comparados a la decepción que ahora sentía.

Después de unos minutos me serene y conduje hasta la casa de Alice que era mi vecina, a ella la había conocido cuando recién había llegado a la cuidad, al principio ella y su esposo me acompañaron a las citas con el ginecólogo y después estuvieron ahí cuando el pequeño Edward había nacido, que fue el mismo días que su hija Johanna Whitlock.

-Bella gracias al cielo que llegas… se quedo en su cuarto y no ah querido salir… -dijo Alice preocupada en la puerta de mi casa, ella tenia un juego de llaves de mi casa, se las había dejado por si Edward quería algo.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte caminando dentro de la casa con ella detrás de mi.

-no lo se… la maestra me dijo que solo vio que lo golpeo, pero cuando le pregunto por que lo había hecho no le dijo nada y no ah abierto la boca para nada.

-¿y Joh? –pregunte confundida.

-ella me dijo que le prometió a Ed que no diría nada…

-Alice es tu hija… puedes hacerla decir lo que quieras… -le reclame.

-dime eso cuando Ed te diga que paso ¿si? –se detuvo al pie de la escalera, yo seguí avanzando hasta que llegue a la puerta del cuarto de mi bebé. Lo había acostumbrado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a algún cuarto, así que la toque, pero el no respondió, trate de abrirla pero tenía seguro, así que fui rápido a mi cuarto y saque el juego de llaves que tenia escondido, abrí la puerta y mi pequeño estaba acostado en la cama bocabajo, siempre dormía así, pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo, me senté en el borde de la cama a un lado de el.

-Eddie hijo ¿Qué tienes? –lo sacudí un poco del hombro.

-ma! No me digas Eddie… no guta –me reclamo.

-ok, Edward Swan… ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? –pregunte seriamente, sin hablarle con cariño.

-nada –se alejo un poco de mi mano.

-no parece como si no tuvieras nada… el Edward que es mi hijo estaría feliz de que estuviera aquí y no en mi aburrido trabajo –dije con un toque de sarcasmo y un poco sentida.

-estoy contento mami –no lo parecía, pero no se movió ni nada.

-me dijeron que le pegaste a un niño en la escuela… ¿me vas a contar que paso? –puse mi mano en su espalda de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente movió la cabeza negando.- ¿Por qué no? –pregunte confundida.

-pod que a ti no te gusta ablad de eso… -volteo a verme y tenia los ojitos rojos, obviamente había llorado.

-¿de tu papi? –pregunte con un nudo en la garganta. El afirmo con la cabeza, me dio sentimiento el que el no quisiera tocar el tema por que a mi no me gustaba, no pude evitarlo y nuevamente volví a llorar.

-no llodes mami –se levanto rápido y tomo mi cara entre sus manitas.

-lo siento… -me seque las lagrimas y lo abrace, el era mi único apoyo, por el que luchaba día a día y no me había dado cuenta cuan inteligente era.- siento que no lo pudieras conocer… siento que no pueda estar contigo…

-no te pdeocupes mami… tu no tienes la cudpa… -me abrazo fuerte mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas pero no podía, Edward había aparecido después de todos estos años, pero no podía decirle así como así que había quedado embarazada ese día, el único día que nos habíamos visto… No le había enseñado la foto de su padre a mi pequeño Edward, por que sabía que algo como esto pudiera pasar... pero ahora no sabía que hacer…

**Pv. Carlisle**

Estaba realmente entusiasmado cuando Edward y Diane llegaron a la empresa esta mañana, les había enseñado todo, ya iba siendo hora de que Edward asumiera su lugar en esta empresa.

Emmett me había dicho que no le interesaba nada de lo mío, que el prefería seguir con su taller mecánico junto con su esposa y que con el saber que era completamente de el era lo único de lo que estaba orgulloso, además de sus dos monstruitos.

Así que gracias a Emmett y a mí habíamos logrado que Edward estudiara la carrera que le serviría para quedarse al frente de esta compañía.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Solo quedaba una cosa por mostrarles a los chicos, que era toda la parte administrativa, así que los lleve…

-ella es Ángela… mi secretaria e Isa… mi asistente… -ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Edward? –pregunto después de unos segundos, pude notar que se comenzaban a enrojecer.

-¿Bella cierto? –pregunto un poco extrañado mi hijo, pero simplemente le extendió la mano.

-¿eres hijo de Carlisle? –pregunto sorprendida, me imagine que eso era otra sorpresa para el.

-¿se conocen? –pregunte solo para confirmar mis sospechas, pero claro que ya se conocían, se notaba eso en ella.

-si, hace tiempo… ella llamo a la ambulancia cuando me obligaste a trabajar. –entonces todas mis sospechas y dudas quedaron resueltas.

-wow… así que tu eres hija de Charlie… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –pregunto sonriéndome, ahora estaba inmensamente feliz, tenía que llamar a Esme pronto.

-em… si… pero como sabe, hace años que no lo veo… tengo que irme… tengo cosas que hacer…-la vi desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, pero no podía decir nada, así que nos fuimos a la oficina.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Sentí un poco de pena por Diane, cuando Edward le dijo que no había tenido nada que ver con Isa, esa era una gran mentira… y tenia que quedarme callado porque se suponía que yo ignoraba todo lo que pasaba… ¿Qué como lo se?

_**- Flash Back -**_

-Isa, te permití traer a tu bebé pero tenlo callado… -le pedí.

-lo se señor, pero no logro callarlo… ya revise todo, no es el pañal, no quiere su mamila… no se que hacer… -dijo desesperada. Me comencé a reír, por lo que pensé en hacer, pero Isa era una mamá demasiado joven, me había contado que se había tenido que salir de la universidad por que no podía mantenerse, ya que la habían corrido de su casa.

-dámelo… -no es que me diera lastima la chica, pero ser amable con ella era lo que mas necesitaba.

-¿seguro? –pregunto indecisa.

-claro… hace años que deje de cargar a mis hijos, supongo que en poco tiempo tendré a mis nietos… así que tengo que volver a tener practica –le sonreí amablemente y ella me devolvió a sonrisa, se acerco con cuidado y me paso al bebé, un gran sentido de Deja-vu llego a mi cuando contemple al pequeños mientras trataba de calmarlo. Era como viajar en el tiempo y ver de nuevo a Edward entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo se llama? –quise saber, intrigado por el extraño parecido con mi hijo.

-Edward… -dijo sonriendo mientras veía que el bebé se callaba en ese momento. Realmente me sorprendió, pero no quería tomarlo como una gran coincidencia, quise saber más.

-¿tu esposo no pudo quedárselo hoy? ¿O la niñera no pudo? –pregunte sonriéndole al bebé.

-no tengo esposo… nunca lo volví a ver… -note como se afligía por el recuerdo, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió.- tampoco niñera… es mi vecina que me ayuda a cuidarlo… pero ella tuvo cita medica y su esposo tampoco podía cuidarlo.

-ah, ok… vez ya se calmo… toma… no se ve bien que un ejecutivo ande cargando un bebé –sonreí cálidamente a la que podría ser madre de mi posible nieto.

-cierto… los inversionistas no tardan en llegar… -sonrió de la misma manera y volvió a cargar a su hijo.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

No sabía si realmente era mi nieto, pero me gustaba pensar eso… después de todo Edward se la pasaba con muchas chicas, tal vez con ella fue mas descuidado, pero no recuerdo que alguna haya llegado a la casa reclamándole algo, incluso ella, no lo había vuelto a ver, pero tenia esperanzas de encontrarlo y lo había hecho.

Tuve que decirle a Esme cuando el pequeño más o menos tenía tres años…

_**- Flash Back -**_

-hola amor –saludo mi hermosa esposa en la puerta de mi oficina.

-corazón! -salude contento- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte acercándome a ella.

-ah! ¿No quieres que venga a verte al trabajo? ¿Es que acaso me engañas con tu secretaria? –pregunto ofendida, usualmente hablaba mucho de ella, pero no le había contado del parecido de su hijo con nuestro Edward.

-ja, ja… amor… sabes que en mi vida solo hay dos mujeres… la primera mi madre… -adore como fruncía el ceño.

-¿por que tu madre esta primero antes que yo? Ella ya tiene años de fallecida –dijo un poco dolida tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

-ok… tu –bese ligeramente sus labios- y siempre tu –le dije al oído, se estremeció cuando le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Edward! –escuche el grito de Isa.

-¿Edward? –Esme se zafo de mis brazos y abrió la puerta, no pude detenerla antes. Salí tras ella y casi choco cuando se detuvo en seco.

-amor… te dije que no corrieras con la caja en la cabeza… -le decía Isa al pequeño mientras lo levantaba dejando de lado la caja.

-o por dios se parece a Ed…–casi grita Esme.

-a nuestro tío Edgard… -dije rápidamente tratando de que Esme no dijera nada.

-siento haber gritado… -dijo Isa apenada.

-no te preocupes linda –dijo mi esposa- ¿Cómo se llama? –se acerco al niño y acaricio su mejilla.

-Edward –dijo abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza, demostrando el amor que sentía por el.

-que casualidad… mi hijo se llama igual –no pude evitar que lo dijera pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿enserio? –pregunto sorprendida.

-si, solo que esta…

-Esme… -la regañe- deja a Isa en paz, tiene cosas que hacer y tu la estas retrasando…

-oh… lo siento… -le dijo apenada.- continua… después platicaremos –se dio la vuelta y me jalo de la corbata. Entramos a mi oficina.

-¿me puedes decir que pasa? –pregunto poniendo los puños en las caderas.

-ay mujer -dije desanimado.- sospecho que es nuestro nieto… -ella abrió los ojos y casi comenzó a llorar.

-¿sospechas? Es igual que nuestro Edward cuando tenía tres años… -no grito pero por que ya estaba llorando.

-me conto su historia… todo encaja… salvo que sea otro Edward al que conoció, aunque tuvo que parecerse mucho a nuestro hijo para confundirnos.

-tenemos que decirle… -dijo abrazándome.

-no podemos amor… ese es problema de ellos…

-¿y si le hacemos una prueba? Solo para estar seguros…

-no podemos… tiene que estar autorizada por ella…

-eres su jefe… puedes hacerla que firme sin ver lo que firma…

-así no son las cosas Esme… -la abrace mas fuerte mientras seguía llorando en mi hombro.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Así que desde ese día a pesar de que no estábamos seguros, ambos sabíamos que el era nuestro nieto, y no era por que habíamos hecho una prueba ni nada… si no por que lo sabíamos algo dentro de nuestro corazón nos lo decía.

-hoy estas demasiado sonriente -dijo Esme con mirada acusadora.

-ah! -recordé que tenia que decirle lo de Edward.- ven –la tome de la mano y fuimos hasta nuestra habitación, dejando en la sala a mi hijo y a su prometida.

**Pv. Esme**

Desde el momento en que llegamos Carlisle estaba muy sonriente, pero su mirada me decía algo…

-hoy estas demasiado sonriente –no pude evitar sentir celos de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

-ah! -dijo como si se hubiera acordado de repente, ¿no en eso estaba pensando?- ven –me tomo de la mano y me disculpe con una mueca con mi hijo y Diane.

-¿me puedes decir que te pasa? –le reclame un poco sentida.

-si es nuestro nieto –grito en susurro, en ese momento mis lagrimas se llenaron de lagrimas, pero de felicidad… habíamos apoyado a Bella sin que se diera cuenta para que saliera adelante, y ahora todo eso si había valido la pena, ahora si estábamos…

-espera… -me aparte de su pecho- ¿Cómo sabes? -pregunte un poco confundida.

-¿recuerdas que ella me conto como había conocido al papá de su bebé? -asentí con la cabeza- pues hoy cuando estaba por enseñarle las oficinas a nuestro hijo… -se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué? Carlisle… solo suéltalo así como va… -le pedí, pues siempre que se quedaba así era porque pensaba como decírmelo.

-paso del miedo a la alegría y después a la decepción… fue algo raro… -dijo pensándolo- ella estaba sorprendida de verlo…

-y no esperaba menos… antes no se puso a llorar en frente de ustedes… ¿y que hizo Edward? –pregunte ansiosa.

-pues nada… la saludo como si fuera una vieja conocida… creo que no sabe nada… -se quedo pensativo, yo seguía pensando en decirle, tome aire para hablar, pero el hablo antes- no Esme… no les podemos decir… solo nos queda esperar… -volteo a verme con evidente dolor en la mirada, al igual que yo, me dolía no poder ayudar mas a la chica, no poder decirle nieto a ese hermoso niño de cabello castaño cobrizo y de ojos verdes, con la mirada despierta de su madre y las facciones de su padre…

-al menos ya se reencontraron… es cuestión de tiempo para que sepan… -dije emocionada, pero voltee a ver a Carlisle nuevamente ya que se había llevado la mano al corazón mientras se quejaba de dolor.

-¿Qué tienes Carlisle? –pregunte mortificada, pero el no contesto, tome el teléfono y pedí una ambulancia.

-Edward! –grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras trataba de no dejar caer a mi esposo…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Aaaah! ¿Que tiene nuestro suegrito? Aaaah! Espero no haberlas traumado con la escena de beso y arrumaco de nuestros suegritos… **

**¿El pequeño Edward no es un amor? La verdad casi lloro cuando el le dice a Bella que no llore… ****9_9**

**Ok, ok… Bella no le reclamo por que fue a ver a su hijo…**

_Spoiler:_** el próximo capitulo los Edwards se conocen! Aaaah!**

**Gracias por todas sus sugerencias y Reviews… créanme que deje de lado mis otras historias por esta… ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo…!**

**No me abandonen con los reviews…!**

**Cuídense mucho... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Gracias por sus muchos reviews!**

**¿Ya leyeron "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"? aaah! Yo ya! Ósea! Vale la pena leerla, así odias mas a Riley y a los Volturi! A Victoria ni la menciono por que no vale la pena! Waaa! La pobre Bree se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que Diego estaba muerto! Otro poco antes y se hubiera ido con Fred! Que por cierto lo reclamo como mío!**

**Aun así sigo molesta con Stephanie! Ósea! Hubiera publicado "El Alma" o "Sol de Media Noche" pero bueno… comprendo que el libro les sirvió de guía a los guionistas de "Eclipse" para que hicieran una mejor película… lo mismo paso con el nuevo capitulo de "La huésped" bueno, bueno… ya no me quejo… **_Enjoy!_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

yoya11, mArY28CuLLeN, Antzoni: ya lo sabrás cuando leas este capitulo.

Yunuen: tenia pensado que fueran diez capitulos, espero que pueda hacerlos, si no a lo mejor quince.

Normita: bueno dependiendo de que punto de vista lo veas… romances no hacen falta, acción un poco, sci-fi… en algunas partes… omg… lo único que no me gusta es la prota… pero en mi punto de vista… tal ves lo leas y te parezca fabuloso… al igual que a mi, pero casi nadie lo ve desde mi ponto de vista… así que para no ofender a nadie… mejor me callo y te lo recomiendo ampliamente! Y si no lo quieres comprar, agrégame y te lo paso, con todo y el capitulo nuevo.

LilyMolly; no todavía…

bbelli: mmm… gracias por tu observación… no me había dado cuenta de eso… pero es que realmente estoy aprendiendo a redactar todavía… jajaja… no soy como Sthepanie, me parezco mas a Guillermo, que tuvo que poner a otro escritor para que estuviera bien estructurada la historia… tratare de mejorar en eso… espero poder lograrlo en el capitulo siguiente.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 4: - ¿Edward? -**

**Pv. Bella**

-¿encedio tienes que idte? –pregunto Edward después de unos minutos de que nos quedamos abrazados.

-si amor… -aparte un mechón de cabello de su frente.

-¿cuedes quedadte? –pregunto con ese brillo en los ojos que me hacia no negarle algo. Claro que lo pensé… tenía trabajo por terminar, pero no quería irme a trabajar, no con Edward en la empresa, no al menos hoy…

-ok, deja llamo para avisar –le dije complaciente.

-siii! –grito mientras me abrazaba.

Hable con Ángela y le dije que me pasara con Carlisle, hable sinceramente con el y me dijo que estaba bien que me quedara, pero mañana tenia que terminar todo el trabajo, finalmente colgué.

-listo… -le sonreí a mi bebé y el a mi.

-Bella –grito Alice desde el pie de la escalera, su grito era de terror y miedo, voltee a ver a mi hijo y el a mi, no dijimos nada pero saltamos de la cama y corrimos escaleras abajo, claro que yo delante de él, llegue rápido a la puerta y Alice estaba ayudando a Joh a subirse al carro, tenia la mano sangrando, no vi demasiado por que la sangre me daba pavor.

-¿en que te ayudo? –pregunte rápidamente.

-llama a Jazz y dile… -cerro la puerta del coche- que este listo… se rompió el brazo –camino al otro lado del coche para subirse.

-yo voy! –grito Edward mientras corría.

-espera… -le grite, pero ya había abierto la puerta- cuídalas… -dije mandándole un beso, el sonrió y se subió junto a Joh.

-Alice…

-si, si lo cuido y eso… Bella se le rompió el brazo a mi hija! Háblale a Jazz –en ese momento acelero el coche, me asuste por mi hijo, pero sabía que Alice así conducía y que no pondría en peligro la vida de su hija. Tome mi celular y marque el número de Jazz, no contesto así que llame al hospital y les dije que su hija se había roto el brazo y que cuando lo viera que se lo dijera.

No sabía que hacer así que me quede en la casa, termine el aseo que me hacia falta, mientras se lavaba algo de ropa, cuando mire el reloj ya eran las 2 de la tarde, así que llame a Alice. Y me dijo que tenia que quedarse toda la tarde, también hable con mi pequeño y me dijo que se quería quedar, así que les dije que les llevaría algo para que se distrajeran… Alice me dijo que estaba bien, pero el pequeño se le ocurrió pedirme galletas de chispas de chocolate, mire en la alacena pero ya se habían acabado.

Tome las llaves del coche y fui al supermercado, tome unos cuantos cartoncitos de leche fría y un par de paquetes de galletas, si Joh despertaba y el Doctor se lo permitía podría comer algunas. Fui a revisar los juguetes, esperando encontrar algo para que jugaran mientras le daban de alta, así que me pare en frente de los juguetes sin saber que escoger.

-escogería este… -dijo alguien alargando la mano para tomar un Twister.

-si, yo también pensé en eso -dije volteando a ver de quien se trataba aunque claramente se trataba de un hombre.- solo que voy al hospital… -le sonreí al ver su sonrisa en la que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos, que claro contrastaban con su piel morena.

-oh… -volvió a mirar a los juguetes.- ¿monopoli? Ah… recuerdo que me divertía mucho con el Adivina quien… -me paso el juguete ya que estaba un poco alto.

-em… ¿es apto para niños de cuatro años? –pregunte revisando la caja.

-no lo se… -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuántos años tenias cuando te lo compraron tus padres? –pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-como cinco, pero mis hermanas se encargaban de explicarme todos los juegos… -sonrió más ampliamente al recordarlo.

-ah… -dije sin saber que decir.

-soy Jacob… **(N/A**: sorry! no lo pude evitar!ñ_ñ'** )**

-Bella –estreche su mano que me había extendido.

-¿para tu hijo? –pregunto un poco de incertidumbre en la cara.

-si… -dije como cosa obvia.

-PAPI! –escuche un grito detrás de mi, por reacción voltee a ver, y era una niña casi de la edad de mi hijo, con un lindo vestido azul e igual de morena que el, salvo que los ojos de ella eran color miel.

-hey Sassy! –la tomo de la cintura y la levanto haciendo que el vuelo del vestido ondeara.

-papi… ¿quien es ella? –pregunto viéndome de mala gana.

-es Bella… tiene un hijo de tu edad amor… -tomo una muñeca y se la entrego.

-no esa no… -negó con la cabeza. Jacob le fue enseñando las muñecas y ella negaba cuando no le gustaba una.

-ok, ve a buscar algo que te guste… pero no te apartes de los juguetes… ¿ok? –ella le asintió con la cabeza y se movió en sus brazos, el la dejo en el piso para que se fuera.- la mujercita de mi vida –sonrió mas ampliamente.

-se a lo que te refieres… -lo comprendí completamente, ya que mi hijo era el hombrecito de mi vida.

-¿te puedo acompañar? –tomo su carrito y lo giro en la misma dirección que en la mía.

-ok… -le dije sin mas, realmente ya me había caído bien.

-Sassy –le grito a su hija cuando la encontramos. Tenía un gran oso de peluche en los brazos.

-ete papi –lo levanto contrabajos y se lo entrego.

-pero si apenas lo puedes llevar… -dijo levantando a los dos.

-pedo yo quiedo ete… -hizo un puchero como con los que lidiaba a diario haciendo que me riera.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el un poco confundido.

-ese puchero… -hice un gesto de ternurita, pero el seguía con la cara de confusión.- mi hijo también lo hace… no le puedo negar nada cuando hace eso… -nuevamente me reí.

-¿me ayudas? –esta vez la niña se dirigió a mi. Me puse junto a ella y le dije que hiciera de nuevo el puchero y yo lo hice junto a ella, realmente fue divertido.

-mujeres… -dijo Jacob resignado, bajo a la niña y echo al oso al carrito.

-gracias… -me sonrió la pequeña.

-de nada… -seguimos caminado rumbo a las cajas, el me dejo pasar antes para que pagara para que me pudiera ir, pero me quede a esperarlo.

-¿y tu hijo? –pregunto mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento con los carritos.

-esta en el hospital… -note como se preocupo un poco pero no dijo nada- esta acompañando a la hija de mi amiga… se acaba de romper el brazo y el quiso estar con ella…

-oh… espero que no sea muy grave –note su sinceridad en sus palabras.

-gracias… bueno pues… me tengo que ir… -me despedí y esta vez le extendí la mano.

-fue un placer conocerte Bella –dijo sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-igualmente Jacob… y fue un gusto concerté Sassy –tome su mano y la apreté un poquito.

-adiós Bella… -se despidió a lo lejos sacudiendo la mano, ya había metido las cosas a la cajuela, así que solo camine a la puerta y de ahí directo al hospital.

**Pv. Edward**

Hacia unos minutos que habíamos llegado todos al hospital, estábamos esperando alguna noticia de mi padre, al parecer le había dado un infarto o algo así entendí al Doctor.

-creo que vamos a dejar a los pequeños con mamá… -dijo Rose tomando a uno de los pequeños en brazos y Emmett a otro.

-si, no creo que sea bueno tenerlos aquí… -les dije sin ganas, Esme no dejaba de llorar, así que yo era el único calmado en ese momento, Emmett estaba llorando pero no decía nada.

-volvemos rápido –dijo nuevamente Rose, Emmett solo me volteo a ver y después se fueron, yo no quería quedarme ahí sentado, le dije a Esme que iba atraer algo para que se calmara, pero quería estar solo, donde no me viera alguien que conociera. Encontré un pasillo poco transitado y me senté en el piso, sin poderlo evitar me solté a llorar.

Obviamente estaba asustado, nunca había pasado por eso, no sabía que hacer, y claro que tenía miedo de que Carlisle no reaccionara.

-¿pod que llodas? –pregunto una voz infantil, levante la mirada y fue tal mi sorpresa que me moví y termine tirado en el piso de lado. Era un niño bastante parecido a mí, como si me hubiera encontrado conmigo mismo.

-¿me habré quedado dormido? –pregunte para mi mismo, pero al momento de pellizcarme me dolió.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto el pequeño que se había quedado quieto mientras asimilaba eso.

-mi papá… creo que esta muy enfermo… -le medio sonreí por que su cara me recordaba a la mía.

-¿pod que? –pregunto sentándose a mi lado. Eso era extraño, pero no estaba dormido, así que le conteste son pensarlo mucho.

-no lo se… supongo que trabaja mucho… -fue la única causal que se me ocurrió.

-mi mami también tdabaja mucho… ¿se va a enfedma? –pregunto con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-creo que no… claro si tu la cuidas –le sonreí completamente.

-¿tu no cuidaste a tu papi? –pregunto confundido.

-no, creo que no… mmm… casi nunca eh estado en mi casa… -pensé en todo lo que había hecho de mi vida.

-yo tampoco, me quedo en la casa de Joh… ¿se va a enfedma? –pregunto preocupado.

-no… ¿estas solo? –pregunte volteando a ver a ambos lados del pasillo tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo estuviera buscando.

-nop… tía Alice se quedo con Joh… -negó con la cabeza.

-¿te perdiste? –pregunte confundido. Quería ver si era de verdad o una alucinación mía, pero no iba a hacerlo.

-se como degdesad… eso no es peddedme… -negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-wow… -dije maravillado por la inteligencia del niño.

-¡Edward! –escuche que alguien me gritaba, pero no reconocí la voz.

-¡oh, oh…! -dijo el pequeño.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender.

-tía Alice… -dijo bajito.

-¡Edward! –volví a escuchar que gritaban pero seguía sin reconocer esa voz, entonces una mujer joven doblo el pasillo y soltó el aire al ver al pequeño.

-¿te llamas Edward? –pregunte sorprendido.

-sip… ¿y tu? –pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Edward –dije sonriéndole, voltee a ver a la que creí que era Alice… se me había quedado viendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así. Claro que yo no la conocía aunque ella al parecer si a mi.

-¿Por qué te saliste del cuarto? –pregunto un poco molesta antes de doblar la esquina con el pequeño de la mano, dándome una fugas mirada.

-e que me abudi… mami no venía… -alcance a escuchar al pequeño.

Eso fue raro, había escuchado que en algún lugar del mundo había alguien parecido a ti, y al parecer ese alguien era ese pequeño.

Aunque había algo en el que me recordó a alguien… pero no conseguía recordar a quien, así que me levante y regrese a la sala de espera donde mi familia ya estaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Emmett un poco molesto.

-fui a tomar algo… y me paso algo extraño… -dije recordando al pequeño.

-¿Qué? –pregunto mi madre.

-es que había un niño… debí de haberlo imaginado… se parecía a mi… -dije completamente extrañado. Esme que había estado tomando agua se le subió o algo pero se estaba ahogando.

-¿estas bien? –le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-si, ya… -tomo aire y se calmo.

-¿ya vino el Doctor? –pregunte esperanzado de buenas noticias.

-si, dijo que estaba estable, solo que no lo iba a dar de alta en un tiempo mientras está completamente seguro de que este bien… -dijo mi mamá limpiándose las lagrimas que le habían salido.

-¿y que vamos a hacer? –pregunte preocupado.

-por ahora solo esperar a que se mejore… pero… quiere hablar contigo… -esta vez Emmett hablo pero todavía no se iba su molestia.

-ok, ¿puedo verlo ahora? –pregunte a mi madre.

-no, por ahora no… dijo el Doctor que tendremos que dejarlo que descanse y mañana temprano lo podemos ver…

-ok… -dije mas calmado, pero entonces después de unos minutos reaccione- ¿y que va a pasar con la empresa? –pregunte preocupado.

-¿solo puedes pensar en eso? –Emmett seguía extrañamente molesto.

-no! Solo que eso también me preocupa –le grite mientras me levantaba.

-calma –dijo Rose con su voz autoritaria deteniendo a su esposo.

-no se me ocurre otra cosa mas que llamar a Bella –dijo Esme ignorando las miradas que nos dábamos mi hermano y yo.

-¿Bella su asistente? –pregunto Rose.

-si… ella sabe lo que Carlisle hace todos los días… -dijo Esme sacando su celular.

-¿segura? –pregunte un poco preocupado.

-es la única que sabe como va la empresa Edward –me regaño.

-ok… -me di por vencido y me desparrame en el sillón.

**Pv. Bella**

Estaba entrando al cuarto que Alice me había dicho en el que estaban, deje la bolsa rápidamente para responder a mi celular que estaba sonando.

-¿bueno? –conteste un poco extrañada de que Esme me llamara.

-hola Bella… -note que estaba un poco ronca.

-hola Esme… -dije volteando a ver a Alice que estaba como asustada, voltee a ver a Joh y estaba bien, mi cara se contorsiono mas con la extrañes que eso me provoco.

-siento molestarte a esta hora… -sorbió la nariz.- Carlisle acaba de tener un infarto…

-lo siento… -dije sinceramente.

-si, bueno… nuestros problemas no te conciernen… lo siento…

-no Esme, son como mis amigos… ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? –pregunte preocupada.

-Carlisle se tiene que quedar en el hospital unos días… nos preguntábamos si podías hacerte cargo de la empresa mientras tanto… -dijo un poco apenada.

-Esme yo…

-Bella no te lo pediría si no fueras la única en la que podemos confiar… por favor… -me pidió. Me quede pensando un poco, tendría que ver a Edward todos los días, pero ahora sin la presencia de Carlisle o alguien mas… eso era difícil, pero Carlisle me había ayudado cuando mas necesite de alguien que lo hiciera, era como una forma de devolverle el favor.

-esta bien… nos vemos mañana… -dije complaciente.

-gracias Bella… Carlisle estará aliviado cuando escuche que tu estas cuidando de su patrimonio.

-de nada… ¿quieres que valla a verte? –pregunte preocupada por que no sabía como estaba su situación.

-no linda… bastante estas haciendo en encargarte de eso como para que te haga venir al hospital…

-ok, entonces hasta luego, y espero que Carlisle se mejore pronto…

-gracias linda… adiós –en ese momento colgó y yo también, así que ahora solo quedaba por saber que era lo que tenia Alice.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto antes ella.

-Carlisle… mi jefe… le dio un infarto… al parecer esta un poco mejor pero tiene que quedarse en aquí unos días…

-ah…

-¿y que te pasa a ti? –pregunte preocupada.

-Edward… puedes cuidar de Joh un ratito tu mami y yo vamos a salir… ¿si? –pregunto Alice directamente a mi hijo.

-sip… -nos sonrió y volvió al juego con Joh, ella también nos sonrió y salí a rastras por Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte preocupada por que al parecer no quería que los niños escucharan, siguió caminando hasta estar a una distancia considerable del cuarto.

-vi al papá de Edward…

-¿Edward? –pregunte preocupada.

-¡si! ¿Quien mas es el de la foto? -pregunto pero era obvio que no espero respuesta, a ella era a la única que se la había enseñado- estaba hablando con la enfermera del brazo de mi niña y de repente ya no estaba junto a ella… salí a buscarlo y estaba platicando con el…

-¿Qué? –casi grite.

-eso… no creo que se diera cuenta o algo… solo se sorprendió de que se llamara igual que el… creo…

-¿Cómo que crees? –pregunte molesta.

-pues cuando llegue solo escuche que le preguntaba como se llamaba y el le decía que se llamaba Edward… y ya no pregunto nada por que yo llegue.

-¿crees que sepa que es su hijo? –pregunte un poco mortificada.

-no, no lo creo… si no hubiera hablado conmigo… -dijo esperanzada de que no fuera así.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –le pregunte abrazándola.

-pues dile que es su hijo y que se haga responsable de sus acciones! –se separo de mi y me miro molesta.- no se por que te preocupas…

-tienen mucho dinero… ¿y si me lo quitan? -pregunte mortificada.- ¿o si no lo quieren y mi hijo me reprocha por eso?

-¿tienen? ¿Si no lo quieren? ¿Quiénes aparte de Edward? –pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-ay Alice! -volví a acercarme para abrasarla.- Edward es hijo de Carlisle… -quería llorar pero no podía.

-¿Qué? –grito de la sorpresa.

-eso Alice… Carlisle es el padre del padre de mi hijo… lo que lo hace su abuelo… -dije rápido sin tomar aire hasta el final.- no quiero que me reprochen ellos o me lo quiten… -volví a preocuparme.

-Bella tranquilízate ninguna de las dos va a pasar… los conoces… sabes que… Car-lis-le… -se quedo pensando repentinamente.

¿Qué? –pregunte esperando a que siguiera.

-¿desde hace cuanto que Carlisle se porta bien contigo? Recuerdo que me dijiste que te ayudo pero seguía siendo un tirano contigo…

-poco después de que llevara al trabajo a mi bebé… ¿Por qué? –pregunte sin entender que eras lo que pensaba.

-¿siguió haciéndote preguntas personales después? ¿Le contaste como conociste al papá de tu hijo? –pregunto rápidamente.

-si… pero no dije el nombre de el… -esta vez fruncí el ceño yo, no entendía de que iba todo eso.

-pero… ¿si todo lo que el sabe concuerda con tu historia?… ¿y si ya vio a tu hijo y recuerda como era su hijo de pequeño?… ¿crees que ya sepa que Ed es su nieto? –pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -escuchamos la sorpresa de una mujer a nuestras espaldas, Alice y yo nos miramos con terror para voltear a ver a quien era.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**aaah! ¿Quién será? Jajaja… **

**Como ven… solo fue un infarto lo que tuvo nuestro suegrito! (por ahora) **

**Se que muchas se esperaban un mejor encuentro entre padre e hijo, pero en mis planes no esta que todavía sepa que es su hijo… eso se descubrirá como por el capitulo seis o siete… mas o menos.**

**¿Qué mas? Ah! Jake… ****(``v´´) omg… ¿Qué les puedo decir? Si ya se dieron cuenta soy Team Jacob, bueno… no tenia pensado en meterlo… hasta que alguien en un review menciono que seria bueno que Bella encontrara a alguien que la amara realmente, después de darle muchas vueltas, no encontré otro candidato perfecto que el… y si lo notaron tiene una hija! ¿Más o menos ya dieron por donde va la cosa?**

**Ahora… si va a haber otro encuentro como en un principio de Bella y Edward, pero todavía no se donde… **

**Sigo pidiendo que no me abandonen con los reviews!**

**Ok, ok… me voy… cuídenseme mucho… disfruten sus vacaciones y… ah! actualice la portada, pasen a mi perfil y denle una miradita…**

**Bye, bye…**

**.: 3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todo mundo!**

**Siento actualizar hasta ahora… Omg… no paso nada interesante esta semana… al menos vi Eclipse… se que muchas no la han visto… solo me pregunto… ¿Por qué Bella sueña en español? ¿Cómo sabe Jake que tiene que cruzar los brazos para que se lo lleven? Omg… ¿Dónde demonios estuvo Fred "el Freaky"? Si alguien ya la vio… ayúdeme con esas preguntas… mmm… **

**Ah si… otro anuncio… a partir del 12 de Julio me retiro de FanFiction temporalmente, y hasta el 12 de Agosto vuelvo… un mes exacto… o eso creo… todo esta en cuanto tiempo dure el verano de contabilidad… así es… reprobé conta… no estoy muy orgullosa de decirlo, pero así es… un 9 no colocado me hecho a perder la cuenta de al final y ya no hubo oportunidad de volverlo a hacer… en fin… espero actualizar el 12 en la tarde pero después de ahí me desaparezco un mes completo… se que es mucho, pero quiero enfocarme solo en pasar la materia… después vendrá la época de subir capitulo cada tercer día si puedo…**

mariluiq: si y si a tus dos preguntas.

IsabellsCullenSwan: se que les prometí a todas contarle porque a Diane se la encuentran hasta en la sopa, pero ahora no les puedo contar… tal ves mas adelante cuando las aguas se calmen…

: em… gracias… pero creo que ya no va a ser minific…

angy.16: gracias por esa idea, realmente es buena… solo que para este capitulo ya no cupo, así que eso pasara en el próximo… gracias nuevamente…

**Respondiendo a la pregunta que la mayoría se hizo… ¿Quién fue quien las escucho? Meditemos un poco… ammmmm… Esme ya lo sabía… Diane! Ella ni siquiera estaba en ese momento… no me pregunten por que no la metí en esa escena, pero no me acorde y no creo que la hayan querido ahí de todos modos… solo queda… redobles por favor… trrrrrrr… Rosalie! **

**Rosalie es un personaje muy importante para decirle a Edward que fue un estúpido… Jacob… no mucho pero también le va a decir que es un soquete!**

**Ah si! Algo que se nos ocurrió a mi, Pau (**P4u-H4l3-R4tHBon3**) y Pao (**Diane-Dossantos-Pattzz-Cullen**)… un encuentro muy inesperado! Les va a gustar… **_**Enjoy!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 5: - Sentimientos Encontrados -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

No podía tolerar que la asistente de Carlisle fuera hacerse cargo de la empresa, sabía que yo no tenia vela en ese entierro... pero aun así no me gustaba que le pidieran favores a ella, y no era por que no me cayera bien, sino por que tiene un pequeño, y debería hacerse cargo de el en lugar de estar trabajando para un egoísta engreído como Carlisle…

Claro que no la conocía, ni a su pequeño, pero eso solo hacia que me molestara mas con Carlisle y con Emmett… que de pasada también estaba involucrado en eso… o yo que se… hace tiempo que ya no hablamos de nada…

Así que me fui de ahí en cuanto Esme comenzó a llamarla, no quería oír las mentiras o lo que sea que le iba a decir a ella, Esme era buena, lo sabía, pero había vivido bajo la influencia del viejo que no me extrañaba que de repente saliera con algo igual.

-ay Alice! Edward es hijo de Carlisle… -escuche mientras metía unas monedas a la maquina para sacar unas barras de granola. Pero me quede quieta cuando escuche eso.

-¿Qué? –grito la otra… bueno… ambas parecían jóvenes todavía, a comparación de mis mas de treinta años.

-eso Alice… Carlisle es el padre del padre de mi hijo… lo que lo hace su abuelo… -no entendí muy bien eso, pero la barra cayo y me oculte detrás de la maquina para que ellas no me vieran- no quiero que me reprochen ellos o me lo quiten… -me quede pensando en lo que había escuchado, y en otras conversaciones que había escuchado de Carlisle y Esme. Sabía que por ahí andaba un hijo de Edward, del cual el no se había hecho responsable. Claro que si de por si Carlisle me odiaba no iba a hacer crecer su odio contra mi preguntándole por eso. Así que no sabía bien a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba ahí.

-¿desde hace cuanto que Carlisle se porta bien contigo? Recuerdo que me dijiste que te ayudo pero seguía siendo un tirano contigo… -volví a prestar atención a la platica.

-poco después de que llevara al trabajo a mi bebé… ¿Por qué? -los cabos se empezaron a unir, Carlisle no era amable con nadie así como así… aun al principio a mi no me quería hasta poco después de que mis bebés nacieron.

-¿siguió haciéndote preguntas personales después? ¿Le contaste como conociste al papá de tu hijo? –pregunto la mujer mas baja.

-si… pero no dije el nombre de el… -no podía ver mucho, así que solo me limite a seguir escuchando.

-pero… ¿si todo lo que el sabe concuerda con tu historia?… ¿y si ya vio a tu hijo y recuerda como era su hijo de pequeño?… ¿crees que ya sepa que Ed es su nieto? –no se por que grite, pero lo note hasta que vi que ellas me estaban viendo con la cara llena de terror.

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto la mujer mas baja que reconocí como Alice.

-Rosalie… -note que eso no les decía nada, así que opte por lo siguiente- Cullen… -dije mi apellido. Ambas abrieron más los ojos pero la otra mujer que reconocí como la asistente de Carlisle, Bella casi llora en ese instante.

-bien… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? –pregunto nuevamente Alice acercándose a donde yo estaba, cuando llego frente a mi, tuve que bajar un poco la mirada.

-no mucho… -me encogí de hombros- solo que su hijo también lo es del idiota de Edward –de por si ya antes pensaba eso de el, pero ahora tenia mas motivos para odiarlo.

-no le digas así… -me sorprendí escuchar a Bella defenderlo.

-¿ósea te dejo embarazada y a tu suerte y todavía lo defiendes? –le reclame.

-no sabes como fueron las cosas…

-te equivocas… se que Edward se fue lejos a estudiar por decisión de Carlisle, se que el sabe que tu hijo también es su nieto, y también se que no deberías de estar cerca de ellos, porque pueden hacerte la vida infeliz como me la están haciendo a mi… -hable mientras caminaba a donde ella estaba, en parte era cierto, ya mi vida se reducía en cuidar a los gemelos y en mantener la casa limpia, como vil criada, sin ofender, ya hacia años a que Emmett no me dejaba acercarme a los coches, que tanto amaba.

-¿de que hablas? –pregunto Alice.

-soy esposa del hermano de Edward… -levante mi mano izquierda enseñándole el anillo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –pregunto Bella dejando de lado lo que había preguntado Alice.

-por que me quieren tanto que a veces se olvidan de que estoy ahí… -dije con rencor y un poco de sarcasmo, pero era cierto, ahora la favorita era la tal Diane… que ya le había dicho en lo que se metía pero seguía tirándome de a loca.

-¿dices que Carlisle ya lo sabe? –pregunto Bella un tanto confundida.

-si, al parecer esta esperando a que tu le reclames a Edward o que hagan algo… -dije un tanto confundida pues en esa parte usualmente tenia que entrar a la habitación en porque me había demorado mucho.

-pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Bueno… -se quedo pensativa- ¿Por qué iba a reclamarle a Edward? Ósea… si no fuera por Carlisle... no quiero ni imaginarme donde estuviera, pero… aun así… ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

-yo que se… -me encogí de hombros- no quiero imaginarme lo que la perversa mente de Carlisle esta tramando… pero te aconsejo que te mantengas al margen… y que hagas como que no sabes nada… no por tu propio bien, sino por el de tu pequeño… -si entre Emmett y Carlisle habían logrado mandar lejos a Edward, no me quería imaginar de que otra cosa pudieran ser capaces.

-¿Por qué debería de desconfiar de Carlisle? –pregunto todavía confundida.

-Bella yo se lo que te digo -la tome de los hombros- probablemente te parezca una loca… por ahora… pero después veras que tengo razón, y probablemente para cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde… por favor Bella créeme...

-ok… pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –levanto una ceja todavía no creyéndome del todo.

-solo no confiarte demasiado… hacer como que no sabes nada… y sobre todo… no creas nada de lo que te digan Carlisle o Edward…

-esta bien… pero ¿que pasa con lo de ayudarlos con la empresa? -seguía igual o peor de confundida.

-pues… has lo que te digan… ayuda en Edward en lo que puedas… se que va a ser difícil estar con el… pero es un pequeño esfuerzo que tendrás que hacer…

-tratare… por ahora ¿me guardarías el secreto? –pregunto Bella resignándose.

-¿podría conocer a mi sobrino? –pregunte esperanzada, ella me asintió con la cabeza y camino por el pasillo.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto Alice mirándome de reojo.

-no, pero supongo que tendré que confiar en ella, ahora lo sabe… -la chica me miro de reojo también, pero me sonrió, tome eso como algo que dijo para que Alice estuviera mas tranquila.

Entramos a un cuarto en ese mismo pasillo y ahí estaba el pequeño junto a otra pequeña que parecía ser hija de Alice.

-¿tía Alice, mami? ¿Quien es? –pregunto el pequeño mirándome un poco desconfiado, un extraño sentimiento de Deja-vu me llego, esa misma mirada la había visto en Edward recién conocí a la familia por primera vez.

-es Rosalie… -dijo ella.

-soy amiga de tu mami desde hace años… -le dije al pequeño- ¿puedo ser tu tía también? -pregunte esperanzada, aunque yo de por si era su tía. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

-tía Dousalie… -extendió la mano- gusto en conocedte…

-gusto en conocerte pequeño -estreche su mano sonriendo con ternura de que no podía pronunciar bien mi nombre.- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunte al darme cuenta de que no sabía como se llamaba.

-Edwadd… -dijo sonriéndome, no pude evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa volteando a ver a su mama.

-nuevamente mucho gusto… -dije soltando su manita y voltee a ver a la pequeña, que estaba un poco molesta y triste- ¿Qué tienes? -pregunte avanzando a ella.

-¿po que solo tía de Ed? -había entre cerrado los ojos.

-mmm… ¿quieres que también sea tu tía? -pregunte sonriéndole, ella asintió con la cabeza y estaba por extenderle la mano pero note que su brazo estaba enyesado. Así pase unos minutos con ellas y después me despedí de ellas por que tenia que regresar con mi "familia".

-no te preocupes por nada Bella, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo -dije antes de irme.

-confío en ti… -dijo no muy segura, pero ya confiaría en mí. Salí del cuarto y camine a donde me había desviado, saque la barra de mi chaleco y la lleve en la mano.

-¿Dónde estabas Rose? -pregunto Emmett.

-encontré a una amiga de la preparatoria… -dije sentándome a su lado, pero a diferencia de antes no me abrazo ni nada.

-Edward… deberías de irte a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la empresa… -dijo Esme repentinamente.

-no, prefiero quedarme otro rato… -dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

-yo tengo que irme -dije levantándome del sillón recibiendo una mirada hostil de mi esposo.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto apretando los dientes.

-a llevar a los gemelos a la casa, mi madre tiene cita medica temprano, no se pueden quedar con ella -dije tratando de calmarlo, claro que eso solo lo hacia molestar mas.

-ok, yo me quedo aquí… mañana tráeme ropa limpia… -me ordeno.

-si… -me di vuelta y camine a la salida, hacia tiempo que había de despedirme de el con cariño o decirle lo mucho que lo quería, el no me decía lo mismo y yo me cansaba de esperar a que lo dijera.

Entre al Jeep de Emmett y tome las laves de la guantera, solo nosotros sabíamos que estaba ahí, encendí el coche y comencé a manejar, se sentía extrañamente bien estar al volante, hacia tiempo que no manejaba, en parte estaba feliz de que a Carlisle le hubiera dado un infarto.

**Pv. Edward**

A pesar de que estaba aterrado por que algo le pasara a mi padre, tenia que hacerme cargo de la empresa… no se porque tanto alboroto e importancia, bien podría hacer eso  
Bella y yo me podría quedar con el en el hospital, pero mamá estaba empeñada en no apartarse de el. Así que cerca de media noche, regrese a la casa y me dormí, no sentí a que hora regreso Diane de acompañar a sus padres a su casa, después de acompañarnos un tiempo en el hospital.

Me desperté temprano para poder llegar antes, pero aun así fui a ver a papá antes. Por lo que llegue un poco tarde a trabajar.

-lo siento… buenos días… -me disculpe con Bella al llegar.

- buenos días… no se preocupe… suele pasar cuando se tiene problemas en casa… -me respondió sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy? –pregunte recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-mmm… ¿Qué le parece si va con Carlisle y le pide que firme estos? -me entrego unos papeles que recién habían salido de la impresora.

-¿para que son? -pregunte revisarlos- ah! -exclame al leerlos, eran unas cartas poder, que me harían responsable por un tiempo- ok… creo que vuelvo en una hora -camine a la salida sin voltear a verla, ya que seguía leyendo los papeles detenidamente para que no hubiera mal entendidos o errores.

**Pv. Bella**

No estaba muy segura en confiar en Rosalie, pero ella ya se había enterado, una extraña paranoia se apodero de mi cuando se fue, pensé que regresaría con Edward y se llevaría a mi hijo, pero cerca de una hora después y siendo que ya había anochecido pensé que no seria esa noche. Ni las noches siguientes… pero aun quedaba el asunto de la empresa…

_**- Flash Back -**_

-em… lo siento… buenos días… –saludo Edward cortésmente mientras notaba que no tenía la mínima idea que hacer.

- buenos días… no se preocupe… suele pasar cuando se tiene problemas en casa… -igualmente lo salude, pero estaba haciendo papeleo para que el se pudiera hacer cargo de la empresa legalmente.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy? -pregunto un poco apenado.

Me quede pensando, mientras los papeles se imprimían.- ¿Qué le parece si va con Carlisle y le pide que firme estos? –le entregue los papeles que estaba haciendo.

-¿para que son? -pregunto comenzando a revisarlos- ah! -exclamo al leerlos- ok… creo que vuelvo en una hora –dijo caminando todavía revisando los papeles sin voltear a verme, cosa que agradecí, había logrado controlarme de no llorar en el momento en que me habló, había contenido las ganas de gritarle lo que sentía por el, que todavía lo sentía, y también reclamarle por sus mentiras, y sobre nuestro hijo…

Claro que no le iba a decir… él tenia su vida arreglada, ahora tenia una mujer y pronto se haría cargo de la Empresa, así que… que oportunidad tenia yo… ya no estaba segura.

_**-Fin del flash Black - **_

Después regresó y me entrego los papeles, comencé a hacer otros mientras el leía los estados de la empresa.

Me llamaba de vez en cuando para preguntarme algo relacionado y cuando le aclaraba la duda salía inmediatamente de ahí, no soportaba estar demasiado cerca de el.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Regrese de hablar con Edward, y me senté en mi silla un poco frustrada, molesta y a punto de llorar… y solo era medio día.

-¿te sientes bien Bella? –pregunto Ángela a lo lejos.

-si, solo que… Edward… -dije frotándome las sienes.

-¿tu hijo? –pregunto extrañada.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.- si… es que no pudo dormir bien… -dije tratando de zafarme.

-oh… espero que no sea nada grave… -dijo sonriéndome.

-yo también Ángela.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Era cierto, no podía hablar de mi hijo en la oficina, así que comencé a pensar en otra forma de referirme a el, solo por si acaso.

Después de una semana frustrante y llena de tantos sentimientos encontrados a Edward, me había dado un día de descanso… si no se lo pido… nunca recordaría que soy humana y que tengo vida propia.

-¿estas segura que no has vuelto a saber de ella? –pregunto Alice mientras nos sentábamos en una banca en el parque.

-si, no se que haya pasado, pero ni a la empresa ha ido… -dije extrañada mientras veía a los pequeños jugar con Rufus, Joh tenia el brazo enyesado, lo que le dificultaba correr bien.

-pero tampoco la hemos visto por algún otro lado… -se quedo pensativa- bueno… creo que ahora ya veo la ventaja de tener un perro –dijo Alice sin quitar la vista de los niños, voltee a ver a donde ella, y Joh estaba sentada arriba del perro, tenia también cuatro años, por lo que la aguantaba perfectamente.

-al menos no se va a cansar… -dije riéndome de la escena.

-¿quieres un helado? –pregunto Alice levantándose de la banca.

-si… -me quede pensando unos segundos- ¿los dejamos ahí? –pregunte señalando a los niños.

-niños… -grito Alice y hasta el perro volteo a ver- ¿quieren helado? –pregunto Alice efusivamente.

-siii! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-ves… dije las palabras mágicas…

-pero es mucha azúcar para ellos… -me queje.

-están jugando… necesitan energías… ¿recuerdas que tenemos que comenzar a ver lo del cumpleaños de los niños… -dijo avanzado mientras cargaba a Joh y yo a Ed.- quiero dos helados de chocolate con una sola bola, uno normal de chocolate también y una paleta de fresa por favor –pidió lo de siempre.

-pero faltan cinco meses… -nuevamente me queje, mientras esperábamos a que nos despacharan.

-¿y eso que? Tenemos que buscar un salón, el tema de la fiesta, los adornos, recuerdos, juegos… son tantas cosas Bella… -ella también se quejo, mientras les daba los helados a los niños, ella bajo a Joh y Ed se removió en mis brazos para que lo bajara, aunque no quería lo baje.

-¿Cuántos van a ir? –pregunte molesta, mientras tomaba mi paleta.

-pues como unos… -se quedo pensando, supuse que estaba haciendo cuentas mentales.- cincuenta contando a los niños de su grupo… -recibió su helado, esta vez me tocaba a mi, saque un billete y se lo entregue.

-¿no crees que es exagerado un salón? –pregunte escéptica.

-claro que no Bella…

-gracias –le dije al chico que atendía cuando me dio el cambio- claro que si Alice… nuestro patio es suficientemente grande como para que esos quepan… sabes que nosotros solo somos dos, así que la mayoría son tuyos… -dije un poco molesta.

-¿pero y si comienza a nevar? –pregunto poniendo ojitos, los mismos que hacia mi hijo.

-Alice… eso funciona solo con Edward… si te preocupa el clima ponemos una gran carpa y ya… -voltee a ver a los niños, pero mi Edward no estaba.- ¿y Edward? –pregunte mirando por todos lados, Alice también comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, había comenzado a hiperventilar de la preocupación y del miedo de que mi hijo lo hubieran secuestrado o algo cuando Alice grito.

-ahí esta –señalo con el dedo, inmediatamente al ver con quien estaba toma la mano de Alice y la baje, camine rápido o mas bien corrí por mi hijo.

-tengo cuatdo… -dijo mi hijo levantando la mano con cuatro dedos alzados, hubiera sido lindo, de no ser por la persona con la que estaba.

-Edward… me preocupaste corazón –llegue y lo abrace ignorándolo completamente.

-disculpa mami –igualmente me abrazo.

-no me vuelvas a dar un susto así… -me levante y tome al pequeño del brazo.- te eh dicho que no hables con extraños… -lo regañe un poco.

-Bella hija! -me llamó la persona que menos quería ver.

-¿disculpe? -pregunte molesta.- según yo recuerdo que ya no era su hija y no quería volver a verme… pues eso es lo que estábamos haciendo… -seguí caminando sin voltear la mirada y cargue al pequeño para que nos pudiéramos ir de ahí mas rápido.

-¿Qué paso Bella? –pregunto Alice cuando llegue hasta donde ella estaba con la pequeña.

-vámonos Alice –le pedí, ya me habían comenzado a arder un poco los ojos. Ella no espero explicaciones por que ya me conocía, tomo a la pequeña y yo al perro, mire de reojo a Charlie, pero no le hice caso y nos subimos al coche de Alice. Condujo no muy rápido pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que alguien nos seguía. Llegamos a la casa y Alice les dijo a los niños que fueran a amarrar a Rufus.

-¿ahora si me vas a decir que rayos te pasa? ¿Y quien rayos era? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras nos recargábamos en el coche.

-era Charlie… -dije mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué? –casi gritó al escucharme.

-¿te lo tengo que repetir? –pregunte amargamente.

-no, es solo que me sorprendió… -note que se quedaba pensativa.- ¿crees que quiera hablar contigo? –pregunto repentinamente.

-¿para que querría eso? Fue el quien me corrió de la casa, no yo me fui… el me dijo que ya no me quería volver a ver, que ya ni su hija era…que para el ya estaba muerta… -sin poder evitarlo solté unas cuantas lagrimas.

Me abrazó- calma Bella… algún día se arrepentirá de haberte hecho eso… y se hincara por tu perdón… ahí es cuando tienes que llorar pero de felicidad cuando lo mandes a la chin…da.

-ya veremos cuando ese día llegue… -dije con sarcasmo- solo espero que Ed no se haya dado cuenta de que me dijo hija y tenga que decirle de su abuelo… -me seque las lagrimas que me habían escurrido ya que los niños venían de regreso.

-¿Por qué no? El tiene derecho a saber… si no le vas a contar de Edward, entonces al menos de tu padre, aunque no sea una bonita historia que contar…

-mami… -grito Joh.

-¿Qué corazón? -se agacho a la altura de la pequeña.

-quiedo sed vampida en mi cumpdeaños… -dijo bajito.

-y yo vampido también… -dijo mi pequeño parándose derechito.

-Alice… -la regañe.

-lo siento… Jazz estaba viendo una película y llegamos de la escuela… y pues… se quedaron a verla con el… -me miro preocupada, por el regaño que le esperaba.

-Alice sabes que no me gusta que vea de esas películas… al menos esta vez no tuvo pesadillas… pero te recuerdo que por algo ya no le compras muñecas a tu hija… antes no vieron la de Eso… y todavía podemos traer payasos a la fiesta.

-¿Qué Eso? –pregunto el pequeño con gesto de no entender.

-nada mi niño… -me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.- ¿entonces quieren que su fiesta sea de vampiros? –pregunte esta ves a los dos

-siii! -gritaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-entonces… y no discutas… -le dije a Alice- será aquí en el patio y el tema será vampiros… no creo que será un buen tema para los niños… pero no les vamos a quitar eso de la cabeza… -enfatice cada detalle.

-pero Bella es el cumpleaños de la manita completa… -dijo enseñándome la mano, como para darle los cinco.

-el año pasado eran los cuatro fantásticos… ¿y que? Tu escogiste… me toca a mi…

-pero…

La interrumpí- pero nada Alice… ya veras… se me acaba de ocurrir algo… obviamente la fiesta será en la tarde, y anocheciendo ya habrá acabado… para que los vampiros puedan irse a hacer lo que sea que hagan… -realmente no se me ocurrió algo que hicieran los vampiros, hacia años que había dejado de ver películas…

-aja! No sabes que es lo que hacen los vampiros! –me reclamo Alice.

-¿y tu si? -pregunte con ironía.- ¿te recuerdo que tenias dieciocho años cuando te embarazaste? –no me estaba burlando, pero ya nos sentíamos muy viejas.

-¿y que? Aun así tenia tiempo… -se quedo callada.

-yo no… -dije dejando de lado que se había detenido antes de que dijera que ella si tenia tiempo de divertirse… yo realmente no, yo, cada día que pasaba sin techo donde vivir era un tormento.

-lo siento… -se disculpo abrazándome.

-no te preocupes Alice… ahora estoy perfectamente disponible para mi hombrecito –cargue a mi niño y gire mientras lo abrazaba, el se reía conmigo. Lo baje por que me acorde de que no había ido al súper.

-voy al súper Alice… ¿vienes? –pregunte esperanzada de hacer las compras juntas.

-no Bella, Jazz no tarda en venir… -dijo un poco apenada.

-ok, entonces disfruten una tarde en familia… -le sonreí, sabía que no salían muy a gusto con mi hijo, ósea por la responsabilidad de uno mas que cuidar.

-gracias Bella… nos vemos al rato –dijo alegremente mientras se llevaba a Joh.

-adiós Joh! –grito Ed.

-adiós Ed –sacudió su manita despidiéndose de el.

-ahora si jovencito… por fin vamos ha tener una tarde completamente para nosotros –tome de la mano al pequeño y el me siguió, revise la alacena y el refrigerador para hacer una lista de lo que nos hacia falta en la casa, no me llevo mas de media hora, Edward estaba viendo televisión cuando regrese a la sala por el, le dimos de comer a Rufus y nos fuimos al supermercado.

Tome un carrito y subí al pequeño dentro, solo hasta que cupiera, después le tocaba caminar. Comenzamos a avanzar por los pasillos.

-mami… -el pequeño llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué corazón? –pregunte deteniéndome, el no dijo nada pero tomo una caja de cereal y la puso en el carrito con cuidado, me reí de lo que hizo.- mejor otra… Joh se quedara esta noche en casa… -dije recordando que Alice me había pedido ese favor. No me dijo nada, pero tomo otra caja de cereal distinto, el que era el favorito de Joh.

-ya –dijo volviéndose a agarrar del frente del carrito, seguí avanzando y en el otro lado del pasillo venia Jacob y la pequeña Sassy en el carrito igual que mi pequeño.

-hey Bella –saludo Jacob al verme.

-Jacob, Sassy… que sorpresa… -lo salude de beso.

-¿mami? –pregunto el pequeño.

-hey el es tu hijo… -lo señalo con la mirada- mucho gusto campeón… soy Jacob… amigo de tu mami… -mi pequeño me miro extrañado.

-lo conocí ese día que Joh estaba en el hospital por lo de su bracito. –le dije y el entendió.

-soy Sassy –dijo sonriéndole a mi hijo.

-Edwadd… -dijo mi pequeño no muy confiado.

-veo que ahora si estas de compras –miro al carrito y después a mi.

-y tu también –sonreí al ver galletas y leche en el carrito.

-em… si… -ambos nos reímos y mi niño me miraba extraño.

-¿los podemos acompañar? También estamos comenzando… -nos pidió Jacob.

-si, seguro… -conteste inmediatamente, Ed me miro feo, pero realmente no me gustaba estar sola con el mucho tiempo, temía a que algo nos fuera a pasar y sin nadie cerca.

Después de terminar las compras me ayudo a llevar las bolsas a mi coche.

-¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer? –pregunto Jacob sonriendo de la misma manera extraña que en la vez pasada.

-siii! Pik-sa –dijo la pequeña.

-también me gusta… -dijo mi pequeño sonriéndole por primera vez a Sassy, Jacob y yo nos volteamos a ver un poco extrañados pero nos reímos igualmente.

Fuimos a una pizzería a la que Jacob nos guio, ya que cada quien llevaba su coche, comimos la mas deliciosa pizza que habíamos probado mi hijo y yo.

**Pv. Edward**

Toda la semana había sido un completo caos… se suponía que Bella se haría cargo de todo eso… pero contrario a lo que pensaba, me decía que hacer y las juntas las dirigía ella, mientras que yo solo me limitaba a escuchar.

Ok, no me quejo, solo que pensé que para que yo me hiciera cargo completamente faltaba mucho, un no me caía el veinte de que Carlisle ya no iba a poder regresar, ya que tenia que estar en descanso absoluto, y quien sabe cuantos días tenia que estar ahí…

Pero bueno… para eso me había preparado estos años… no por nada había estudiado, así que ya le había agarrado el hilo, solo faltaba que me sintiera cómodo.

Bella hacia un buen trabajo, al parecer ella estaba más calificada para tomar mi puesto que yo, pero al parecer mi familia quería ir a la segura conmigo.

_**- Flash Back -**_

-señor… me preguntaba si me podía dar un día de descanso… -dijo Bella tímidamente.

-Bella ya te dije que me llames Edward… -le pedí- nos conocemos desde hace mucho y no coy tan mayor que tu como para que me digas señor…

-es por respeto… y le agradecería no recordarme ese día –note que se estremecía, no sabía por que, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco orgulloso, claro que era malo que lo sintiera, pero no podía no sentirme bien al ver que ella recordaba perfectamente eso.

-hablando de eso… -dije recordando todo lo que le había dicho.

-preferiría no hablar de eso… -nuevamente la renuencia a hablar de eso.

-ok, no te preocupes… si pasa algo le preguntare a Ángela…

-gracias –dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

Ya encontraría otro día para disculparme por lo que le había dicho, era obvio que eran mentiras… pero en aquella época no era tan maduro como ahora.

Y ahora sabía que no como pensaba… era amable, responsable, inteligente y madura… bueno realmente no la conocía bien, pero sabía que no era como pensaba que era.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Después de darle muchas vueltas… así termine el capitulo! Se que no es la gran cosa, pero al menos Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no es lo que pensaba…**

**¿Apoco no les gusto el encuentro abuelo-nieto? La verdad cuando se nos ocurrió nos reímos de pensar en la cara que pondría Charlie en ese momento… como había dicho todavía no lo puedo matar por que es importante en esta historia.**

**¿Qué mas? Omg… no me pregunten por que su fiesta va a ser así… lo que me recuerda… van a ser diez capitulo en total a menos que se me ocurra algo y lo tenga que alargar un poquito mas… ya bien estructurados y todo… y si… en el capitulo siete Edward se entera de que Ed es su hijo…**

**Ah hablando de eso… para que no se cansen en escribir Eddie (hijo) o Eddy en los reviews… hagamos un acuerdo… para referirnos al Edward que la mayoría quiere y ama, al soquete que es en este fic, al original… le diremos simplemente "Edward" y a su hijo lindo, hermoso, precioso y sin padre… refirámonos como "Eddie" aunque no le guste… de todos modos todavía no sabe leer… lol**

**Ok, ok… hasta el próximo capitulo…**

**Cuídenseme mucho! Bye, bye…**

**.: 3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy:.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorpresa! (**lean comentario si vez tu nombre y si no solo lo de negritas)

**Ok, revisando los reviews que me dejaron eh decidido arriesgarme y adelantarles un capitulo bastante trágico… bueno uno de los tantos que habrá de ahora en adelante… Pude hacer un capitulo después de dos semanas… creo que así le voy a ir haciendo… los sábados y domingos en la tarde es cuando me da tiempo, estoy en los últimos días de Verano (no de vacaciones, sino del curso), pero eso no dice que pueda actualizar a diario, ahora podre venir al ciber de vez en cuando, me esforzare para que sea mínimo uno a la semana.**

VaneIanCullen**: **NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO POR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO EL REPITE CURSO DE CONTABILIDAD… LO CUAL ME DEJA CON MAS PRESIÓN, POR QUE SI NO LA APRUEBO ME EXPULSAN DE TODOS LOS TECNOLÓGICOS DE LA REPÚBLICA MEXICANA! (y no es broma te dan de baja en todo el sistema) NO ME MANTENGO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS ¿SI? DISCULPA QUE TE HABLE ASÍ, PERO ESTA BASTANTE VISIBLE EL ANUNCIO… COMO PARA QUE ME VENGAS A EXIGIR UN CAPITULO! (respira Edith, respira) OK… YA ME DISCULPE…

lulu: haber mamacita… se perfectamente lo que es quedarse picada con una historia y que no actualicen pronto… aunque no lo creas yo eh leído esas 117 historias que tengo en mis favoritas… pero como le dije a VaneIanCullen… de escribir FanFic's no me mantengo… no lo hago adrede, me tardo en actualizar porque me estoy preparando para mi futuro, no tengo la menor idea de que edad tengas, pero si eres pequeña (menos de 16) tal vez te moleste que no actualice, pero las chicas un poco mas maduras me han dicho que esperan que me valla bien para que pueda actualizar, que me desean suerte o simplemente comentan del capitulo, pero muy pocas me reclaman… te agradezco que leas mi historia de todo corazón, también que te este gustando, ahora bien, si el problema es que no tienes como enterarte de que actualizo pásame tu correo y yo te mando un mensaje cada vez que eso pase…

Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland: ¿Qué por que aparece como completa cuando no lo esta? Me preocupo mas en subir capitulo cuando voy al ciber (por que recuerden que no tengo internet en mi casa), que por tecnicismos… ¿o prefieren que me tarde mas? Por que la verdad no tengo buena memoria (mental) y menos si voy a buscar información para mi tarea, me preocupo mas por eso (tarea) y me tomo unos segundos para subirles capitulo… gracias por odiar a Edward! Eso es lo que pretendo! Claro que cuando se redima será mejor.

PrInCeSiTa: ósea ya leí el libro! Y yo me refería a que no apareció cuando estaban atacando a la señora del coche, cuando Bree pregunto que le habían hecho, cuando se metieron al agua para ir a Forks (aunque no pasa en el libro eso… creo que en ese punto todavía debería de estar y se separa cuando Riley se separa del grupo para ir con Victoria!), a eso me refería!

rossie: directamente no lo dijo alguno de los dos, pero en el primer capitulo antes de que Charlie llegue Bella describe que siente un flashazo en la cara, al abrirlos Edward tenia la cámara en sus manos, queda implícito que se tomo una foto a los dos…

**OK... ahora un comentario para todas… Carlisle no es malo… solo hace lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere… Emmett también se ah dejado mangonear por su padre al igual que Edward… ah y Diane es tan buena como la pintan… jajaja… (Ya les caerá mejor después). La mayoría pregunto por que Emmett trata tan mal a Rose… y la respuesta es obvia! Se les termino el amor y el ya no sabe que hacer, mientras que Rose le tiene coraje de que ya no sea el que conoció al principio… si, el Emmett que todas adoramos y algunas de nosotras amamos… **

**Ok, sin mas que decirles y para no adelantarles nada las dejo con el capitulo numero seis… y comienza la cuenta regresiva, aunque debió de haber comenzado en el capitulo anterior pero bueno… faltan 4 capítulos! Enjoy! **

**P.D.: capitulo bastante largo para que recompense las tardanzas pasadas y futuras…**

_**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 6: - Contrastes -**

**Pv. Esme**

Me sentía terriblemente impotente… Carlisle había vuelto a tener otro infarto, esta vez casi no lo logra…

-¿no vas a ir? –pregunto repentinamente mi marido.

-¿A dónde? –pregunte sin recordar que tuviera algo pendiente que hacer.

-a la fiesta de Edward… -dijo acomodándose en la cama.

-ah cierto… -recordé que una semana antes, Bella me había dicho que le iban a hacer una pequeña fiesta a nuestro nieto, le había dicho gustosa que iríamos, por suerte estos días Edward estaba en un viaje para hablar con un proveedor del extranjero, claro que no le habíamos dicho nada.

-¿vas a ir? –quiso saber Carlisle.

-claro que no… ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar aquí? Eso es inaceptable… -me cruce de brazos, molesta con lo que me acababa de decir.

-solo fue otro infarto… casi nunca sales a divertirte… además ¿Quién le va a llevar el regalo a nuestro niño? –pregunto poniendo una cara a la que casi nunca le decía que no.

-Carlisle… esto no esta a discusión… le diré a Rosalie que me haga el favor de llevarlo…

-JA, esa…

-Carlisle… -lo regañe.

-Rosalie –dijo con los dientes apretados.- a de tener cosas que hacer…

-le llamare y veras que no… -saque el celular de mi bolso y marque el numero de Rosalie, hundí el botón del alta voz para que Carlisle escuchara.

-Esme… ¿esta todo bien? –contesto un poco preocupada.

-si, esta todo tranquilo por aquí… -Carlisle rodo los ojos- me preguntaba si me podías hacer un favor… -le comente esperanzada.

-estoy recogiendo a los pequeños de con mi madre… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –pregunto después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-es que necesito que vallas a entregar algo por mi… no puedo dejar a Carlisle en el hospital solo…

-¿A dónde? -pregunto al instante, le dije la dirección- lo siento Esme… Emmett me tiene prohibido a ir por ahí… -note su molestia al decir lo ultimo.

-oh… -dije un poco decepcionada, Carlisle soltó una risa bastante oíble.

-¿me tienes en el altavoz y Carlisle esta ahí? -pregunto molesta, pero no le conteste nada- deberías de decirle a Diane que cuide al viejo… al parecer se llevan bien -en ese momento se corto la llamada.

-no es tan inútil después de todo… -lo dijo bajito pero lo alcance a escuchar perfectamente- tiene razón… háblale a Diane, hace días que no platico con ella…

-deberías de dejar de tratar mal a Rosalie, ella es buena mujer, no entiendo por que no te cae bien…

-ella…

-nada… solo no seas tan brusco con ella, voy a llamar a Diane.

**Pv. Bella**

Los cinco meses restantes habían pasado, había logrado convencer a Alice para que hiciéramos la fiesta aquí en la casa. Todo estaba listo, habíamos disfrazado a los pequeños y los bocadillos, el pastel, dulces, entretenimiento, etc. Todo era perfecto… salvo una cosa… Charlie…

_**- Flash Back -**_

-mami –repentinamente el pequeño Edward me llamo, ya lo había arropado, encendido la pequeña lámpara para que no durmiera a oscuras y me disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando hablo.

-¿Qué sucede? -me regrese y senté a un lado de el en su cama.

-¿Pod qué el señod del padque te dijo hija? –pregunto confundido sacando sus bracitos de debajo de la cobijita cruzándolos sobre su pecho.

-hay no! te diste cuenta… -me queje mientras bajaba la cara a su almohada para taparme la cara. Sabía que iba a preguntar, después de todo, Charlie había echo un alboroto tremendo que un policía vino a ver si estaba bien, no me gusto que comenzara a suplicar mi perdón a media plaza… nos fuimos de ahí rápidamente mientras el policía platicaba con Charlie.

-¿de que me di cuenta? –pregunto un poco confundido, me levante nuevamente y lo mire a los ojos.

-ok… mira -pensé en como decírselo- antes de que tu nacieras, cuando tu papi y yo escribimos a Paris para que te trajeran a mi… le dije a mi padre lo que había hecho… el se enojo mucho y me dijo que eso no debería de haberlo hecho hasta mucho tiempo después… estaba tan molesto porque el me quería mucho y lo había decepcionado que me saco de su casa… -le dije un poco resentida y no era para menos.

-¿si te quedia po que te saco de tu casa? –pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-porque su mami le dijo que los bebes se encargan hasta que te hallas casado con alguien, así como tu tía Alice y Jazz, pero como nosotros no nos casamos, se enojo mucho… -era bastante complicado contarle esto a un niño de casi cinco años.

-¿Cuándo sea gdande me vas a sacad de la casa si encargo un bebe a París? –pregunto preocupado.

-no corazón, al contrario… lo amaría como a ti, pero espero que sea como mínimo otros veinte años mas… -me reí junto con el.

-¿entonces pod que estaba en la plaza? –pregunto cuando nos calmamos.

-no lo se…

-¿puedo conocerlo? –pregunto después de un tiempo de habernos quedado callados.

-¿estas seguro? –esperaba que dijera que no.

-sip, es tu papi, y mi abuelito… quiero conocerlo… pod favo! –me puso esos ojitos de borreguito que tanto detestaba.

-¿sabes que me estas pidiendo mucho? –tenia ganas de llorar pero me aguante.

-pod favod… -encogió mas los parpados para darle mas efecto a sus ojitos…

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Así que muy a mi pesar fuimos a la casa de Charlie… el camino estuvo lleno de cosas nostálgicas, al ver mi antigua casa un extraño sentimiento de vértigo me invadió, quería dar la vuelta al coche y largarme de ahí, pero mi pequeño estaba emocionado de que conocería a su abuelito.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Estacione el coche en la entrada junto a su vieja camioneta, baje al pequeño de su asiento y camine junto con el de la mano a la puerta, el corazón me latía rápidamente, la adrenalina me corría por las venas rápidamente, cuando toque el timbre y sonó, salte del susto y mi pequeño me apretó la mano. Tome un poco mas de valor, pero decayó cuando Charlie abrió la puerta, note como su mirada se llenaba de alegría, pero no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

-Bella… -dijo feliz mientras intentaba abrazarme pero lo detuve.

-no lo malentiendas Charlie, si estoy aquí en tu casa es porque mi hijo quiso conocerte –le dije volteando a ver al pequeño, sonreí al ver que mi niño tenia la sonrisa mas alegre y grande que le había visto en sus cuatro años, claro que estaba la que hiso en el momento en el que me vio, se que los recién nacidos no sonríen, pero eso me pareció a mi.

-soy Edwadd… -dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-soy Charlie… -el la estrecho y después de unos segundos de pensarlo me volteo a ver.- pesen… -hizo señas para que pasáramos. No dije nada pero comenzamos a avanzar, el pequeño no dejo que lo tomara de la mano y camino el solo, me sentí extremadamente sola en ese momento de entrar a la casa en la que había vivido diecinueve años de mi vida y que repentinamente había dejado.

Charlie hablaba emocionadamente de cuando era pequeña, me hacia preguntas de mi niño y yo las contestaba fríamente, eso era lo menos que se merecía, repentinamente la platica me pareció insoportable, me levante del sillón, mi pequeño pensó que ya nos íbamos pero le hice señas que no, fui a la cocina para pasar al patio trasero, estaba haciendo muy poco frio para estar en invierno, regrese a la "calidez" de la casa con ganas de entrar al baño, iba a abrir la puerta del baño de abajo pero me detuve con la mano en la perilla, las imágenes de ese día comenzaron a rodar por mi cabeza, los intensos ojos verde esmeralda que me habían quitado el habla, los finos labios que me habían quitado el aliento, los fuertes brazos que me habían detenido cuando mis piernas temblaban, su…

-¿estas bien? –pregunto Charlie detrás de mi, me sobre salte un poco pero le afirme con la cabeza.

-solo que me equivoque de puerta… -dije avanzando al pequeño closet debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo puede ser que se te halla olvidado? –rió un poco nervioso. Levante la vista y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-me olvide de todo en cuanto salí de aquí… -dije fríamente agachándome para sacar una tabla del piso, donde debajo de esta tenia mis tesoros que había guardado de niña, tenía pensado en enseñárselos a mi pequeño.

-¿y eso? –pregunto al ver la caja.

-es lo único que quería llevarme… y que tu no me dejaste –cerré la puerta y camine a la puerta, sin dejar que el me dijera algo. No le iba a enseñar ahí mi tesoro así que salí y la guarde en el auto. Regrese y Edward ya no estaba en la sala, ahora podía escuchar sus risas en la cocina, me asome desde la puerta y estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo galletas y leche… hum… con galletas y leche no me iba a contentar…

Las ganas de ir al baño volvieron, no iba a entrar al baño de abajo así que subí las escaleras para ir al de mi antiguo cuarto. Algo me hizo voltear la vista para abajo y la ilusión de Edward viéndome con su sonrisa torcida y la mirada de deseo me sorprendió, me di cuenta de que en ese mismo escalón había volteado a verlo aquel día. Entre a mi cuarto y todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, solo que limpio y la cama echa… parecía que el tiempo en ese lugar no había pasado, mi cámara estaba sobre el escritorio junto a mi vieja computadora, las cortinas estaban corridas, pero no me acerque a contemplar la vista porque sabía que lo recordaría, en el baño era lo mismo, todavía se podía oler el cloro y un extraño olor a encierro. Termine y baje a ver a mi hijo, pero ahora no estaban en la cocina, estaban en la sala viendo la televisión mientras platicaban…

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

-Bella… ¿todo va bien? –pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos, me había quedado viendo fijamente a la ventana, los niños estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, hice una mirada rápida antes de contestar, Ángela estaba abrazada de su novio mientras veían a los niños correr, Alice pasaba de mesa en mesa platicando un poco con los invitados, mi pequeño jugando con sus compañeros del preescolar, mi padre estaba sentado platicando con otros invitados.

-si, solo que no me gusta que este aquí Charlie… -dije volteándolo a ver con una media sonrisa.

-no lo defiendo ni nada, pero ya demostró que esta arrepentido de lo que hizo, al menos ya no lo veas mal… -dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¿tan evidente es mi odio a el? –pregunte sonriendo completamente.

-no lo odias… solo le tienes resentimiento… -dijo sonriéndome de la misma forma.

-lo siento señor Sicólogo-Doctor… -dije con ironía, ya que el había estudiado dos carreras para tratar mejor a sus pacientes.- pero no necesito terapia…

-te conozco Bella, ni siquiera odias a… -lo fulmine con la mirada para que no dijera su nombre.

-tarde o temprano terminara enterándose de todos modos…

-espero que sea tarde… muy tarde.

-Bella, Jake acaba de llegar… -entro Alice caminando rápido, casi corriendo a la sala.

-Alice camina despacio… -la regaño Jazz.

-amor… ¿te recuerdo por la culpa de quien estoy así? -pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. Alice esperaba a su segundo hijo, nos habíamos enterado pocos días después de mi encuentro con Charlie en el parque.

-creo que ahora me voy -dije mientras casi corría para salir de ahí. Al entrar al patio me tope con Jake, como ahora le decía de cariño.

-hola -le dije tímidamente mientras se acercaba.

-hola hermosa -saludo Jake, cuando estuve cerca me levante de puntitas y nos besamos, había comenzado a salir con el hacia unos cuantos días, le había tomado cariño después de unos meses, habíamos salido siempre los cuatro, claro que al principio Edward lo detestaba pero después de que fueron solos a un juego de baloncesto ya eran amigos, al igual que yo salí con Sassy, una niña muy inteligente debo decir, me había dicho que no era su mamá y nunca lo seria, pero que quería ser mi amiga, por mi parte estuvo bien, pero me aterro cuando dijo eso. Al contrario de Lizzie, jamás me iría dejando a un maravilloso hombre y a una hermosa niña… si ese fuera el caso, pero mi hijo era mi vida.

-¿y Sarah? -pregunte por la pequeña.

-es Sassy… -dijo su hija saliendo detrás de el, con un lindo vestido estilo Pocahontas amarillo pálido y un encantador dije de lobo, el tono amarilloso resaltaba mas su hermoso tono de piel.

-ok… Sassy… ¿ya viste a Edward? –pregunte cuando vi a mi hijo que venia para con nosotros.

-Edward –grito Sassy alegre.

-hola Sassy… -la saludo el con un beso en la mejilla. Jake y yo nos miramos sonriendo por el gesto de mi hijo.

-Edwadd… ella es una de nuestras enemigas… -grito Joh mientras corría para apartar a Edward. Eso hizo sentir mal a Sassy y corrió llorando a abrazar a Jake.

-¿de que hablas pequeña? –pregunte sin entender. Mientras me agachaba a su altura.

-ay no! –dijo Alice detrás de mi.- la película Bella… -me miro apenada.

-¿en la película dice que debes de tratar mal a los invitados? –pregunte son sarcasmo.

-no, pero en la película los vampiros tienen enemigos que son los lobos… -se tomo el collar que traía y me señalo con la mirada a la pequeña.

-Johanna Withlock –hablo Jazz en tono cebero, claro que nunca la regañaba, pero ella sabía que era hora de hablar con papá, miro a Edward y después camino a donde su padre estaba.

-siento eso –Alice se disculpo con Jake.

-no te preocupes… son niños… amor –hablo a la pequeña que estaba recargada en su hombro, ella se levanto y lo miro- ve a jugar ¿si? –pregunto esperanzado y ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras se removía en sus bazos, inmediatamente Jake se agacho para dejarla en el piso. Alice nos sonrió y fue a ver a sus invitados.

-cinco años eh… -me dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba con un solo brazo.

-esta creciendo muy rápido… -dije orgullosa.

-si, demasiado diría yo… Sassy comienza a preguntar por Lizzie… -dijo amargamente.

-Jacob… -lo regaño una señora con la que había venido, sabía que los padres de él habían muerto hace tiempo, por lo que me extraño verla.

-ah Bella… ella es Sue… la mamá de Lizzie -dijo no muy contento al ultimo, pero tomo del hombro a una señora de edad no tan avanzada pero mas o menos como Charlie.

-mucho gusto Sue, soy Bella, y ese de ahí es mi pequeño –nuevamente dije orgullosa.

-la famosa Bella… Jacob me ha contado mucho de ti… ya no sabía como callarlo… -dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba la vista de mi a el.

-creo que esta mejorando la fiesta –dijo Jake mirándome con ternura.

-eso creo… -dije confundida sin entender lo que había tratado de decir.

-Bella –escuche la voz de Rose a mi espalda, apenas y la había visto un par de veces después de haberla conocido, pero me había caído bien a la segunda… ella venia junto con sus dos pequeños, Nicole y Richard, los pequeños de apenas tres años, no habíamos ido a su fiesta por obvias razones.

-hey! Rose… -fui con ella y la abrasé, desde la platica de hace días me había caído mejor- es bueno que hayas podido escaparte… -dije con alegría verdadera.

-si, por suerte… lo mejor de todo es que Esme no viene… -dijo realmente contenta, me separe de ella y la mire un poco extrañada.

-no me mal entiendas, pero sabes que no eh querido que ellos se enteren de que yo se… así que es mejor… además te presento a mi madre Catherine… -la jalo un poco para que avanzara.

-mucho gusto señora… -dije feliz de conocerla, Rose me había dicho como ella era la única que la apoyaba con su confuso matrimonio.

-y así no hay excusa… -se acerco a su mamá y la abrazo con un brazo- estuve con mi madre, Emmett –dijo de manera teatral, pero bien sabíamos todas que no podía decirlo así con Emmett enfrente.

-bueno… -dije después de un incomodo silencio.- pasen, por haya pueden comer algo y los niños pueden jugar del otro lado… -dije señalando con la mano a los lugares que les indicaba, ellas me sonrieron y fueron a tomar asiento en una mesa vacía.

-¿ella de donde la conoces? –pregunto repentinamente Jake.

-es la cuñada de… -le di una mirada significativa.- tu sabes quien… -dije soltando el aire que había contenido en un suspiro. El sabía mi historia con Edward, ahora no tenia ningún secreto con el, así como el tuvo la confianza de contarme lo de la huida de su esposa y que su suegra se había ido a vivir con el para cuidar a su nieta, y que lo ha ayudado mucho.

-no entiendo… ¿Por qué si no quieres que el se entere, tratas con su familia? –pregunto confundido. Lo tome de la barbilla y apunte su mirada a donde mi hijo estaba con Rosalie, ella lo miraba cariñosamente mientras que los pequeños lo abrazaban para felicitarlo.

-ella se caso con el hermano de el… prácticamente no es… -me costo trabajo decir su apellido- uno de ellos –dije entre dientes.

-pues a mi se me hace que es muy raro que los abuelos lo sepan y no hayan hecho nada… te eh insistido en que estemos preparados para una demanda pero no me haces caso… -dijo abrazándome por la espalda con sus brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

-ya paso mucho tiempo, no creo que hagan algo… -dije acariciando sus brazos con mis manos.

-hum -respingo pero ya no dijo nada mas al respecto.- creo que Sue se esta entendiendo con tu padre… -dijo girándonos un poco para ver a Charlie y Sue hablando muy animadamente. Solté otro suspiro.- lleva años solo… creo que es normal… además ella es viuda… -sentí que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre mi cuello.

-no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo solo si no…

-Bella… esta tratando de enmendarse… -me interrumpió- ya viste lo arrepentido que esta, adora a tu hijo, pero tu…

-no comiences tu también… -lo interrumpí esta vez yo, salir de pesca con Jazz le hacia daño.

-ok, ok… ya no voy a hablar de eso… -se resigno y yo me tranquilice- por hoy… -dijo después de unos segundos, me hizo reír la forma en que lo dijo, no por que ya no lo diría… no cabía duda que Jake era un maravilloso hombre, pero aun pensaba en Edward… lo se… soy de lo peor, pero ya tenia un mes sin trabajar para el o ellos. Me estaba acostumbrando a mi nuevo trabajo… la secretaria de Jake, era el abogado mediador en divorcios y asuntos familiares.

-hola Bella, espero no llegar demasiado tarde –voltee a ver y Esme había llegado con una enorme caja entre los brazos.

-hey, Esme… creí que ya no vendrías –dije un poco nerviosa por Rose.

-si bueno, lo que pasa es que no quería dejar solo a Carlisle… tuvo otro infarto, Diane lo esta cuidando –dijo tristemente mientras colocaba el regalo en una mesa, pero al escuchar el nombre de la chica, tuve un retortijón en el estomago.

-ay lo siento mucho –dije tomándola de la mano.

-no te preocupes, solo vine para darle su regalo a Edward… -dijo volteando a todos lados hasta que se quedo viendo a un lado al que no debió de haber visto… donde Rose estaba- ¿Qué hace Rosalie aquí? –pregunto molesta.

-Esme yo… -comencé a explicarle pero ella avanzo hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Recogiendo a los niños? ¿Emmett te prohibió venir? –pregunto molesta poniendo los puños sobre la cadera.

-se que estas enojada… pero…

-¿Sabes que estoy preocupada por Carlisle y tu te vienes a una fiesta cuando te pedí un favor? –todo el mundo volteo a vernos. Rose estaba por defenderse pero Esme continuo- creo que me eh equivocado al defenderte… eres como Carlisle dice.

-a ese moribundo no lo metas –grito finalmente Rose. Esme la miro mas molesta, ahora con los ojos llorosos.- Esme… no voy a discutir contigo aquí, los niños deberían estar felices pero con tu actitud los estas asustando –dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto molesta, pero en ese momento sonó su celular.- es Diane… -dijo preocupada mientras contestaba, algo malo debieron decirle porque sus ojos comenzaron a llenárseles de lagrimas.- voy para haya… -su voz era temblorosa, realmente algo malo le dijeron.

-Bella, Carlisle… -no pudo decir mas porque se desmayo, Jake no pudo tomarla a tiempo antes de que cayera al piso. Obviamente me alarme.

Cuando me di cuenta Jake ya la estaba subiendo a Esme a su coche.

-Alice… cuida del pequeño… -dije avanzando al coche.

-Bella es mejor que te quedes… -Jake me detuvo al dar la vuelta a su carro para que entrara.

-pero…

-Rosalie inventara algo… -volteo a verla y ella afirmo con la cabeza y yo me quede un poco mas tranquila.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Estaba cargando a mi pequeño cuando detrás de mi escuche un golpe seco, voltee a ver y Esme se había desmayado. Si le había hablado la tal Diane, quien era la que estaba cuidando al viejo ese, entonces algo malo debió de haber pasado. Mientras el chico de Bella cargaba a Esme, yo me encargue junto con mi madre de poner a los pequeños en sus asientos en el coche. ¿Qué diríamos cuando lleguemos al hospital? ¿Y si estaba ahí Emmett? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Obviamente mi madre me ayudaría, pero Esme echaría todo a perder.

-Alice… cuida del pequeño… -escuche a Bella, voltee a verla pero su novio la detuvo.

-Bella es mejor que te quedes…

-pero… -trato de discutir, pero su novio volvió a interrumpirla.

-Rosalie inventara algo… -me voltearon a ver ambos, pero por instinto dije que si con la cabeza. Bella se quedo tranquila y nos subimos al coche. Obviamente que en el mío no cabía, las sillas de los pequeños no dejaban espacio. El fue delante mientras que yo lo iba siguiendo.

-mamá… -le llame cuando caí en cuenta de algo, ella me respondió con un mjm.- ¿dijo que yo inventaría algo? –pregunto deteniéndome en el primer semáforo.

-si… ¿estas bien? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-si, solo que espero que Esme despierte antes de que Emmett llegue, obviamente tenemos que estar ahí… ash! –me queje.

-tranquila ya pensaras en algo… -me tranquilizo un poco. Comencé a pensar en las opciones que tenía para mentir. Carlisle estaba grave, de eso estaba segura, Emmett ya estaría haya, va a preguntar porque Esme estaba conmigo en casa de mi madre, por que otra cosa no se me ocurrió. Otro semáforo se puso en rojo pero esta ves me puse al lado del chico, creo que su nombre era Jacob.

-Jacob –lo llame y el volteo.

-¿mande? –pregunto cortésmente.

-eres el sobrino de mi madre… estabas de visita y Esme y yo llegamos a recoger a los niños cuando le llamaron ¿ok? –le indique cual era la excusa.

-seguro… -dijo sin mas. Esme estaba en el asiento del copiloto todavía inconsciente. La luz roja cambio y seguimos nuestro camino. Otros pocos metros y llegamos al hospital, Jacob fue directo a urgencias mientras que nosotras íbamos a estacionarnos. Entramos al hospital y Jacob estaba en la sala de espera.

-ya la están atendiendo, solo van a revisar que no se haya pegado muy fuerte… -dijo sonriéndome tranquilamente.

-gracias… -dije dejando a mis niños con mi madre.- voy a ver como esta Carlisle y a avisarles que esta aquí Esme… -avance rápido al que era el cuarto de Carlisle, en el pasillo estaba Diane abrazando a mi marido, realmente no me dieron celos ni nada, en ese momento el volteo a verme molesto.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te marque a tu celular y no contestabas… -me regaño.

-me bajas ese tono... ¿si? -levante mi brazo con un dedo alzado.- Estaba en la casa de mi madre… trajimos a Esme al hospital… -dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Qué paso? –pregunte fingiendo preocupación.

-mi padre… -Emmett bajo la mirada triste, ya no estaba abrazando a Diane ya que ella se había apartado, así que camine rápido y lo abrace, el comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro, extrañaba tanto sus abrazos que no me importo que me estuviera arrugando la ropa o la dificultad para respirar, también comencé a llorar pero de alegría, aunque el viejo se hubiera muerto. Estaba en los brazos de Emmett después de tanto desearlo…

-¿y mamá? –pregunto después de un rato, aparto la cara y la tome entre mis manos.

-no se como le haya dicho Diane la noticia, pero termino desmayada… mi primo nos ayudo a traerla… -dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

-¿Qué? –pregunto molesto apartándome de el.

-la estaban revisando cuando vine… mi primo se quedo con mi madre… -dije extrañada de que me apartara repentinamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunto mas molesto.

-porque vine a ver como estaba tu padre… -le dije señalando con la mano a la habitación de el.

-vamos a verla… -dijo Emmett jalándome del brazo. Lo fui guiando diciéndole para donde girar mientras sentía su mano presionando mi brazo, no era conformista, pero tenía tiempo sin ponerme ni un dedo encima. Llegamos y Emmett entro inmediatamente a donde Esme estaba, le pregunte a Jacob que pasaba y me dijo que le habían dado tranquilizantes porque estaba histérica al despertar. No había notado que Diane nos había seguido hasta que paso a mi lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de mi madre.

-no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres… -dije sentándome a un lado de ella.

-Edward no va a poder llegar hoy… -dijo tristemente.

-me imagine… pero no te preocupes… el entenderá si no te quedas, ¿has dormido bien? Te vez cansada… -realmente lo parecía.

-no, es que me mal acostumbre a dormir abrazada de Edward… -medio sonrió con el comentario.

-si se lo que era eso… -dije un poco nostálgica.

-¿me puedes despedir de tu marido y decirle a Esme que lo siento y que mañana temprano vengo? –pregunto amablemente.

-seguro… no te preocupes… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –me ofrecí aunque no quería.

-no, voy a tomar un taxi… creo que me voy a quedar en casa de mis padres… -dijo levantándose, le sonreí sinceramente mientras se daba la vuelta, no entiendo por que ella tenia que venir a caer con Edward, había hombre muchos mejores.

-pobre… -suspire en voz alta.

-debería darte vergüenza… -dijo mi madre molesta.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte sin entender el por que de su acusación.

-la acabas de correr… -mi madre me miro mal, por primera vez.

-claro que no… se ve realmente cansada… ¿no viste como estaba? –me defendí.

-pero…

-Rose, quiere hablar contigo… -dijo Emmett desde la puerta, me miraba fríamente como de costumbre, un extraño escalofrió comenzó a ascender desde la espalda hasta la cabeza.

-voy… -dije levantándome inmediatamente. Mire a mis pequeños que estaban en el sillón recargado uno con otro profundamente dormidos, el verlos ahí tan tranquilos me dio un poco mas de valor. Entre con cuidado al cuarto y espere a que Emmett cerrara la puerta para hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

-no se me ha olvidado nada Rose… -había estado volteando a la ventana, pero cuando me contesto volteo a verme.

-lo se… -dije tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué estabas en la fiesta de Edward? –pregunto un poco molesta, creo que los tranquilizantes la estaban ayudando mucho. Tome aire y le conté como me había enterado y como le había pedido a Bella que me dejara ver a su hijo de vez en cuando para que mis hijos lo conocieran como su primito.

**Pv. Bella**

La fiesta había seguido pero Jake no volvía. Lo que me hacia preocuparme, tome mi celular y le marque, me contesto y me dijo que se iba a quedar porque a Rose se le había ocurrido decir que era su primo, ¿Quién le creería? Me disculpe con el por hacerlo pasar por eso, pero el me dijo que no me preocupara, que así también yo estaría informada. Después de decirle que Sue se había llevado a Sassy, ya que no había escuchado que hablaran antes de irse, me despedí y me quede pensando.

-mami… -mi niño jalo mi falda para que lo volteara a ver.

-¿Qué corazón? –me agache y lo cargue.

-¿puedo abrir mis regalos? –pregunto poniendo su carita.

-ok… pero solo hasta que sea tu hora de dormir ¿si? –lo baje y fue a la sala donde habíamos dejado. Camine detrás de el y vi que a pesar de no tener muchos invitados nosotros había recibido muchos regalos, lo cual me hizo sentir feliz, nos hacia sentir queridos aunque fuera por extraños. Ya ni los que realmente eran nuestra familia…

_**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**_

**Espero que no se hayan cansado de leer… Hagamos un recuento de lo que paso…**

**Bella… ella dejo de trabajar para los Cullen y ahora Jake le ofreció un trabajo… Dios santo! Están saliendo! Me gusto la fiesta de los pequeños… aunque no di detalles de cómo era, pero si el pequeño se divirtió con eso me basta…**

**Se ve que Charlie esta verdaderamente arrepentido, no esperaba menos de Bella al respecto… y luego coquetea con la suegrita de Jake… ¿Qué pasara con Charlie si todavía no lo mato?**

**Ay! Alice esta nuevamente embarazada… que lindo n_n (¿Contenta Pau? Jasper apareció por fin!) ¿Será niño u otra niña?**

**Familia Cullen… que mal plan que Carlisle haya estirado la pata, colgado los tenis, se petatio, o como quieran decirle… ay! Me dio sentimiento cuando Emmett abrazo a Rose y se puso a llorar, pensé que ya se iban a arreglar las cosas entre ellos T_T ya sabrán que paso con mientras Diane cuidaba a el difunto Carlisle en el otro capitulo…**

**Estoy a la mitad de mi verano, solo otras dos semanas más y tendré unos días para dedicarme de completo a escribir antes de que entre al tercer semestre…**

**Gracias por sus reviews… realmente eh leído todos, pero por falta de tiempo solo les contesto a las chicas que tienen alguna duda o disgustado con las que me juzgan… **

**En fin… nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo…**

**Prometo que las hará soportar a Diane, las hará reír, molestarse mas, pero sobre todo las hará no odiar tanto a Edward, y (**AryyMuse**) a Jacob.**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola todo mundo! **_(ES ESENCIAL QUE LEAN EL COMENTARIO Explico porque se encuentran a Diane hasta en la sopa!)_

ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE REPITO EL PORQUE LA ACTITUD DE _EMMETT _HACIA _ROSE!_ Nuevamente digo que se les termino el amor y el ya no sabe que hacer, mientras que Rose le tiene coraje de que ya no sea el que conoció al principio… si, el Emmett que todas adoramos y algunas de nosotras amamos… (Si odiaron a este Emmett les recomiendo que lean "Fugitivos" es de RxE y AxJ desafortunadamente Bella muere al principio y Edward queda solo) 

**Como no soy TEAM EDWARD no comprendo porque el coraje a Diane! Bueno, es que a diferencia de ustedes yo si la conozco… si… por fin les voy a decir porque a Diane se la encuentran hasta en la sopa! Ya que descansaremos de ella hasta el último capitulo…**

**Bueno… digamos que Diane es una personalidad de mi amiga Pao, y ella le dio su segundo nombre… y como mi amiga es Team Edward, cada vez que podemos, la ponemos a ella con Edward de pareja ¿me explique?**

**Es como si quisieras entrar a un Fic para quedarte con Edward, en este caso siempre la representamos a ella con Diane… **

**Ya que Tanya es muy odiada por todas, aunque no haya echo nada, al igual que Diane, solo que a Tanya la ponemos de zorra, Diane no lo es… y tienen que admitirlo! **

**Hago secuela de esto si no dejan de odiar a Diane con este capitulo! **

gianivani, Solchizz, Alice Cullen Night S y darkmoonkari: **¿Recuerdan que les dije que si iba a haber Edward-Bella? **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me asimilan y me comprenden… por ellas va este capitulo! Faltan 3! **_**Enjoy!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 7: - Tristezas -**

**Pv. Edward**

Había logrado entrar en el vuelo que estaba por salir cuando Diane me llamó. Me sentía destrozado, mi padre había muerto y no había estado en sus últimos momentos de vida, los recuerdos que tenia de el, comenzaron a rondarme en la mente, los pocos que conservaba de la infancia, cuando lo necesitaba siempre estaba ahí. Llegue a las salas de espera del aeropuerto y marque a mi hermano, el me dijo que Esme se había sentido mal y que la iban a tener en observación por esta noche, así que llegue directo al cuarto en el que mi madre estaba. Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada, en la sala estaba Rose, su madre y otro chico que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-¿Cómo esta Esme? –pregunte directamente a Rose.

-solo fue una baja de azúcar y se desmayo del golpe de la noticia –dijo levantando la vista, al parecer estaba muy cansada.

-¿y Emmett? –pregunte dejando mis cosas a un lado.

-se fue hace rato… le dije que tenia que descansar, mañana va a ser un día pesado –se tallo los ojos para ver mejor.

-¿y Diane? –quise saber de ella ya que no estaba aquí en la sala con los demás.

-hice que se fuera a descansar… la pobre tenia una cara… lastima que a ella le haya tocado estar con Carlisle cuando… bueno… no quería que estuviera aquí para que no se sintiera peor…

-gracias… si quieres vete también, yo me quedo a cuidarla… -me ofrecí después de pensarlo un poco, Diane a estas alturas ya estaría dormida, así que no quería despertarla.

-te lo agradezco… -los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

-yo me quedo –dijo el chico del que no sabía nada, Rose y su madre lo miraron con sorpresa.- así estaría mas tranquila ¿no tía? ¿Prima? –pregunto viendo a Catherine y a Rose respectivamente. Ahora entendía, era primo de Rose, salvo que era muy diferente a ella.

-bueno, me llamas si algo pasa… -dijo Rose despidiéndose de el. Una vez que se fueron me senté junto al chico.

-así que ¿su primo? –pregunte para romper el hielo.

-si, soy Jacob –extendió su mano.

-Edward –la estreche, el sonrió y volvió la vista a la puerta.- realmente no conozco a la familia de Rosalie… ¿eres hijo de Bárbara?

-em… no, mas bien soy mas lejano… el primo de su tío es mi padre… técnicamente no somos nada, pero las conozco desde hace tiempo.

**Pv. Jacob**

Estaba cansado, pero no me iba a ir de ahí, quería saber el porque de tanto empeño de Bella en conservarlos en su vida y en la del pequeño. Había estado platicando un poco con la mamá de Rosalie, y de vez en cuando ella entraba a la plática, cuando Edward llego.

-¿Cómo esta Esme? –pregunto a Rosalie, había apartado la mirada mientras respiraba hondo y contenía mi ira para no ir a golpearlo. Bella no me había ducho como era Edward, pero un día que entré a su cuarto a despertarla, en el buro al lado de la cama estaba una vieja foto sobre saliendo de un libro, me había dado curiosidad y la había visto, en ella había un hombre que la tenía abrazada, no voy a negar que sentí celos, ya que todavía pensaba en el, de ser contrario ya la habría tirado o tenido guardada, pero no en un libro. Y obviamente el parecido con el niño era asombroso.

-yo me quedo –dije al escuchar que Rosalie se iba, sería una muy buena oportunidad para arreglar un asuntito con este tipo.- así estaría mas tranquila ¿no tía? ¿Prima? –pregunte cómodamente como si de verdad fueran de mi familia.

-bueno, me llamas si algo pasa… -ella se despidió con una extraña sonrisa y se fue, el Edward se sentó a mi lado retando mi autocontrol.

-así que ¿su primo? –pregunto repentinamente.

-si, soy Jacob –estaba pensando en darle un puñetazo pero al final abrí la mano.

-Edward –la estrecho y para evitarme otras cosas voltee a ver a la puerta del cuarto en el que la abuela del pequeño estaba- realmente no conozco a la familia de Rosalie… ¿eres hijo de Bárbara? –siguió la conversación, quería conversar… eso tendría.

-em… no, mas bien soy mas lejano… el primo de su tío es mi padre… técnicamente no somos nada, pero las conozco desde hace tiempo –hace ocho horas en realidad, no se exactamente que tipo de parentesco sería ese pero al parecer se la creyó.- siento tu perdida –dije después de unos segundos, eso era de corazón.

-gracias… -dijo conmovido, pasaron unos segundos y voltee a verlo y había comenzado a llorar, el volteo a verme y se seco las lagrimas- lo siento, es solo que no se que voy a hacer sin el… -había sacado un pañuelo, lo cual ya no era tan gracioso, realmente me daba pena el tipo.

-sobrevivirás… -le asegure, el volteo a verme extrañado. Solté un suspiro.- mis padres murieron cuando tenia diecisiete años, tuve que mantenerme yo solo… mis padres no tenían fortuna ¿sabes? –el sonrió, pero después se calmo.

-lo siento…

-descuida de eso ya fue hace mucho… pero conozco una chica a la que la corrieron de su casa cuando tenia diecinueve años –voltee a verlo y parecía confundido.- la chica estaba embarazada… -el abrió los ojos sorprendido.- no tenía ninguna manera de vivir, hasta que un hombre se apiado de ella y le dio trabajo, ella salió adelante sola con su hijo… no la conocí antes, sino hubiera hecho lo posible para ayudarlos y que no les faltara nada...

-¿sus padres no la buscaron de nuevo? –pregunto interrumpiéndome.

-su madre se fue de su casa cuando ella era pequeña, y su padre fue la que la corrió…

-¿y el chico que la embarazo? –nuevamente me interrumpió. Me reí al escuchar esa pregunta.

-el estúpido ese no se volvió a aparecer… -ya no estaba sonriendo ahora estaba conteniendo el enojo.- hace unos meses ella lo encontró pero no le dijo nada de su hijo porque ya tenia una familia formada y no quería deshacerla…–en esto ultimo había mentido un poco.- me sorprende que el tipo no se haya dado cuenta si el niño es tan parecido a el… -dije con ironía y sarcasmo.

-pobre chica… -suspiro.- ¿Que…? -estaba por preguntar algo cuando mi celular sonó.

-disculpa –me levante y fui a contestar.- bendita seas Sue… -conteste bastante lejos y bajo como para que el me escuchara. Me pidió que regresara a casa ya que Sassy había tenido una pesadilla y me estaba buscando. Colgué y fui a ver al tipo ese.

-mi hija me necesita… -me despedí de el.- fue un gusto conocerte Edward –dije amablemente aunque todavía tenía ganas de golpearlo, obviamente me despedí de el estrechando la mano.

-igualmente Jacob… -me soltó y camine apresuradamente para ir a casa.

**Pv. Edward**

La plática con Jacob me había dejado pensando en lo afortunado que era, yo no había tenido que salir adelante por mis propios medios, ni mucho menos había tenido que cuidar de otra persona que no fuera yo, en pocas palabras tenía una vida fácil y cómoda.

Al día siguiente en el entierro de mi padre me había quedado al final, junto con toda mi familia, Diane estaba abrazada a mi lado, Esme al otro y Emmett seguía triste abrazando a Rose que no se veía triste pero estaba seria.

-discúlpenme si los inoportuno… -dijo un hombre detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunte dejando a Diane y Esme.

-soy Theodore Laurence… el abogado del señor Carlisle, se que no es momento, pero vengo a hablar sobre el testamento del señor… -dijo amablemente.

-¿esta todo bien? –pregunte confundido.

-si, solo que el señor pidió ser leído mañana a medio día y pidió estrictamente que en él estuviera presente la prometida de su hijo y la señorita Isabella Swan… -dijo revisando un papel que traía en bolsillo del saco.

-¿Bella? –pregunto Esme confundida.

-no puedo comentar mucho, pero la lectura no será realizada sin la presencia de la señorita… -dijo apenado.- tome mi tarjeta, ahí esta la dirección de mi despacho –me extendió el papel y yo lo tome.

-gracias… -dije agradecido y confundido a la vez. El señor sonrió y se dio media vuelta, al voltear a ver, Esme y Rose se miraban de una manera extraña.

**Pv. Bella **

Jake me había dicho que Esme estaba bien y que el entierro había sido tranquilo, claro que había ido, después de todo era el "primo" de Rose, no supe como había tomado esto Emmett por que no había hablado con ella, por lo que me sorprendió verla a ella y a Esme en mi puerta ese día.

-hola Bella –dijo Rosalie detrás de Esme, pero solo le sonreí mientras abrazaba a Esme.

-lo siento Esme –le di mi pésame.

-descuida Bella, fue mi culpa, no debí de haberlo dejado solo… pero de eso no vinimos a hablar… -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-pasa… -le señale la sala.- ¿quieren algo de tomar? ¿Té, refresco o agua? –sugerí.

-estamos bien gracias… -dijo Esme sin dejar que Rose hablara. Ella rodo los ojos y se recargo en el sillón esperando a que Esme siguiera hablando.

-se que lo que te voy a pedir es mucho, pero ten en cuenta de que Carlisle te considero como una hija…

-¿Qué cosa es? –pregunte precavida después de pensarlo bien.

-necesitamos que vengas a la lectura del testamento… -dijo Esme esperanzada, vi a Rose y también me lo suplicaba con la mirada.

-no lo se… -dije atemorizada, no por lo que pudiera pasar, sino porque vería a Edward del brazo de la mujer con la que estaba por casarse. Obviamente me lastimaría el solo verlo.

-después de esto te juro que no sabrás nada de nosotros, ni tendrás que preocuparte de salir a la cuidad porque nos veras… por favor Bella… es la ultima voluntad de mi marido… -dijo Esme comenzando a sollozar.

-ok, ok… -dije después de pensarlo.

-¿enserio? –pregunto Esme alegre.

-solo contéstame algo antes que nada…

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Esme apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué si saben que el es su hijo no se lo han dicho? –pregunte amargamente, ya que no tenia intención de quedarme con la duda, pero tampoco quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto confundida pero después volteo a ver a Rose.- ¡ay Bella! -dijo suspirando.- se supone que eres tu quien debe decírselo… no ninguno de nosotros -volteo a ver a Rose nuevamente.- tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras. –note como Rose sonreía sin que Esme la viera, la mire extrañada pero me conforto con una mirada.

-ok, confiare en ustedes… por ahora…

-¿podría ver a…?

-pero no le dirás nada… -le advertí.

-tenlo por seguro. –me aseguro, pero no estaba del todo segura. Camine escaleras arriba y fui al cuarto de mi pequeño, después de tocar la puerta el abrió y vi que estaba jugando con sus juguetes nuevos.

-¿mami? –me pregunto al ver mi cara de preocupación.

-la abuelita de Nikki y Ricky vino a conocerte… -lo levante y baje con el las escaleras.

-¿su abuelita? –pregunto confundido.

-eh si… -dije mirando con cuidado por donde pisaba. Entramos a la sala y Esme se levanto.

-hola soy Esme… -le tomo la manita y la apretó un poco.

-Edwadd… -dijo extrañado.

-eh… Rose me dijo que era tu tía… ¿puedo ser tu abuelita? –pregunto esperanzada, estaba por reclamarle, pero después de todo ni ella ni el tenían la culpa, no iba a dejar a mi niño sin el otro lado de la familia, aunque no quisiera seguía siendo su familia.

-si… -mi hijo se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo, me tomo de sorpresa a mí como a ella. Pero por suerte no se cayó. Pasamos un rato platicando y después me dijeron que era hora de que fuéramos a lo del testamento. Tome al pequeño y fuimos a la casa de Alice, le encargue al pequeño.

Nos fuimos en el coche que traía Rose, rumbo al despacho del abogado de Carlisle, el camino se me hizo conocido, hasta que nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del bufete de abogados en el que yo era secretaria de Jake. Por suerte ese día no había mucha gente y a la poca que vi solo les sonreía. En la entrada del despacho del que recordé que era el señor Laurence, estaba Edward abrazando con una mano a la chica, al otro lado Emmett que cuando miro a Rose le medio sonrió y ella fue a su lado, donde al llegar le paso el brazo al hombro, claramente me sorprendió, pero al menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto. Salude a todos amablemente, tragándome el dolor cuando estreche la mano de Edward.

-bien, creo que ya están todos… -dijo el señor Laurence.- entren por favor… -abrió la puerta y todos pasaron, yo y Esme nos quedamos al ultimo. Nosotras dos nos sentamos del lado izquierdo del despacho, Esme estaba a la derecha y yo al lado izquierdo, de ahí podía ver perfectamente a las dos parejas extra, lo cual era bueno si veía a Rose y Emmett, pero no lo era si veía a Edward y Diane.

-como saben, el señor Carlisle era muy precavido, anteayer me llamo diciendo que necesitaba renovar el testamento, así que voy a comenzar a dar lectura del testamento del señor Carlisle –anunció el señor.

-yo Carlisle Cullen, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y sin que nadie me obligue a escribir esto, pongo a disposición de mi empresa "Cullen's Corporation" ubicada en el centro de la cuidad, a mi hijo Edward Cullen con plena disposición a que haga de ella el patrimonio para su y futuros hijos -eso no me había gustado, había ducho su y futuros, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.- dividiendo mis acciones y dejándole a el 25% de ellas, la casa-habitación donde resido en mis vacaciones, localizada en la playa Santa Marta, mi automóvil Cadillac 1954, Ferrari 2009 y otro 15% de mis acciones de la empresa a mi hijo Emmett Cullen y el Mercedes-Benz y mis mas sinceras disculpas a su esposa Rosalie Lilian Cullen, a mis dos nietos Nicole Cullen y Richard Cullen, un fideicomiso para sus estudios con un valor de quince millones de dólares cada uno. A mi esposa Esme Cullen, la casa-habitación en la que actualmente residimos con los muebles que la adornan junto con la cuenta de ahorros que eh tenido desde que me case con ella, mas un 10% de mis acciones. Finalmente a Isabella Marie Swan el 10 % restante de mis acciones en la empresa y al hijo de ella y Edward –la respiración se me había acelerado del miedo al escuchar eso.- Edward Swan un fideicomiso de treinta millones de dólares…

-¿Qué? –grito Edward alarmado.

-¿quiere que repita esto ultimo? –pregunto el señor Laurence.

-no, si lo comprendí pero yo no tengo un hijo con ella… -en ese momento sentí su mirada fija en mi, pero no me atreví a voltear a verlo.

**Pv. Edward**

El testamento de mi padre era muy explicito, ya se imaginaba a mis hijos con Diane… las disculpas a Rosalie no le cayeron muy bien, lo note en su cara al pronunciar eso el abogado.

-Finalmente a Isabella Marie Swan –me sorprendió que a ella la tomara en cuenta mi padre- el 10 % restante de mis acciones en la empresa y al hijo de ella y Edward, Edward Swan un fideicomiso de treinta millones de dólares…

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundido sin darme cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

-¿quiere que repita esto ultimo? –pregunto el abogado.

-no, si lo comprendí pero yo no tengo un hijo con ella… -la señale con la mirada.

-si lo tienes… -dijo mi madre volteándome a ver molesta.

-¿tienes un hijo y no me habías dicho? –grito Diane molesta.

-no amor yo…

-¿no habías tenido nada que ver con ella? –pregunto con los ojos llorosos sin dejarme de ver.

-yo… -ella no espero respuesta y salió corriendo, obviamente corrí tras ella.

-espera amor… -trataba de agarrarla pero ella me jalaba su brazo para que no la tocara.

-no me digas amor… -dijo volteando a verme realmente furiosa.

-ok, perdóname por haberte mentido… yo no sabía…

-¡si no es por la mentira idiota! -me interrumpió tomándome por sorpresa la ofensa.- es por su hijo… ¿Cómo crees que se siente el pequeño sin un padre? ¿Cómo crees que ella lo ah sacado adelante? ¿Cómo has sido tan imbécil para no haber sabido que tienes un hijo si ella trabajaba contigo? -seguía diciendo pregunta tras pregunta pero no me dejaba hablar.- si eso es con la mujer con la que trabajabas no quiero saber como será con nuestros hijos.

-Diane escúchame –le grite para que me dejara hablar mientras que la tomaba de los hombros.

-suéltame… -grito mientras me pegaba con sus pequeños puños en el pecho, mientras lloraba, obviamente no me dolían, pero me lastimaba su actitud, por lo que termine soltándola- no tengo nada que escuchar… -se saco contrabajos el anillo de compromiso del dedo y me lo aventó chocando contra mi pecho- adiós Edward… -volvió a correr, voltee a buscar el anillo, lo recogí y la seguí, pero al doblar el pasillo ya no la encontré y la puerta estaba abierta, seguí corriendo pero no la veía, le di la vuelta al lugar pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar.

Regrese a la oficina del abogado donde todavía estaba todo el mundo.

**Pv. Bella**

-ya estarás contenta… -repentinamente escuche la voz de Edward, había volteado por la curiosidad pero me estaba viendo a mi.- me quede solo… de seguro ni es hijo mío, si te acostaste fácilmente conmigo no dudo de que lo hayas hecho con alguien mas y ahora quieres sacarle provecho a todo esto… -¿pero que? No le iba a permitir eso, sin pensarlo avance a donde el y le plante una cachetada.

-te equivocas… es tu hijo… pero nunca quise nada de ustedes… -me defendí.- por eso no te había dicho nada para que no pensaras esto… y no te preocupes que no voy a tocar ni un solo centavo de lo que es para mi hijo y si, no es tuyo… por que ni siquiera volviste! Yo sola eh visto que nada le falte cuando me corrieron de mi casa… en todo caso de que quieras reclamarle a alguien… ese es a tu padre… el nos ayudo cuando supo… -molesta por su acusación salí del despacho corriendo.

No podía ir con Jake, no podía dejar que me viera así, y mucho menos podía hacer que nos volvieran a encontrar ninguno de su familia, lo cual me dolía por mi hijo que ya no conocería a su familia. Tome un taxi rumbo a mi casa, al llegar toque la puerta de Alice. Ella me abrió sonriendo pero cambio su cara al verme.

-¿Qué paso? –alzo sus manos para abrazarme.

-Edward… ya lo sabe… -dije contrabajos, sintiéndome todavía ofendida por lo que me había dicho.

-pero… ¿como? –me guió a la sala, al parecer los pequeños estaban en el jardín.

-el testamento de Carlisle… el nos dejo dinero… -me costaba trabajo hablar por lo que tenia que respirar hondo para contestarle- Edward se enojo al enterarse… no lo conoce y ya dijo que ni siquiera era su hijo.

-¿y ahora que vas a hacer? –pregunto después de unos minutos de estarme consolando.

-me voy Alice… creo que el lugar en el que menos nos esperarían seria en la casa de Charlie… -dije resignándome a pedirle un favor al que decía llamarse mi padre.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto preocupada.

-si Alice… siento hacerlo de esa manera pero no quiero que Esme o Rosalie sepan donde estoy por si algo llega a pasar.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-además es tu viva imagen idiota –me levante y lo empuje al pasar junto a el dejando una foto de mis hijos y su hijo en el piso.

-Rosalie… -escuche el regaño de mi esposo.

-déjame en paz Emmett estoy harta de ti y esta familia! –grite en el corredor mientras iba caminando a la salida. Encendí el coche y conduje rápidamente a la casa de Bella, ella necesitaba de mi ayuda en este momento.

Llegue después de unos minutos y ella estaba entrando a su casa.

-Bella –le hable desde mi coche, pero ella no volteo, en cambio Alice me detuvo antes de que entrara.

-ella no quiere saber nada de ustedes… -dijo tomándome del brazo.

-¿ustedes? Alice solo soy yo… ¿ves alguien mas por aquí? -le señale alrededor.- acabo de dejar a Emmett cuando las cosas comenzaban a mejorar… -casi le grite.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto alarmada dejando de lado lo de antes.

-porque Bella me preocupa… -dije abrazándola- además ya tenía planeado dejar a Emmett desde hace días… -no iba a llorar en ese momento pero tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-lo siento Rose…

-no te preocupes… es momento de preocuparnos por Bella… -dije caminando a dentro de la casa, con Alice detrás de mi. Subí las escaleras y fui al que sabía que era el cuarto de Bella, ella caminaba de un lado a otro metiendo ropa a su maleta.

-¿te puedo ayudar con las cosas de Edward? –pregunte apoyándome en el marco de la puerta y Alice al otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto deteniéndose.

-deje a Emmett… -le dije como si nada, la verdad ni me dolía decirlo.

-pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida.

-porque todas las parejas Cullen se están separando… ¿crees que me iba a quedar atrás? –dije con sarcasmo. Bella apenas y sonrió.

-¿y tus hijos? –pregunto volviendo a lo suyo.

-están con mi madre en la casa de mi tía, nadie sabe, así que no los van a encontrar… -reí con malicia.

-si su maleta esta dentro del armario… -estaba revisando los cajones.

-ok… -salí de ahí y fui al cuarto del pequeño.

**Pv. Bella**

-no puedo creer que lo haya dejado… -dije sorprendida, me había mandado un mensaje de texto contándome lo de ese día que se enteraron de la muerte de Carlisle y Emmett la abrazo, que ahora no me creía eso.

-a lo que se, le aguanto mucho… era normal que algún día se cansara de eso…

-pero al parecer todo se estaba mejorando con el funeral… -me preocupe.

Después de eso no platicamos mucho y seguí arreglando la maleta, antes de que yo terminara con la mía Rose entro al cuarto con la de mi hijo y tenia la correa de Rufus en la otra.

-¿lista? –pregunto.

-si… -tome mis ultimas cosas y bajamos con cuidado, Rose y yo porque teníamos las maletas en las manos y Alice por su embarazo.

-vamos, los llevo en mi coche… -dijo Rose abriendo el porta equipaje.

-no creo que sea bueno, me voy a llevar el mío… -dije viéndola confundida.

-yo después vuelvo por el, vamos Bella, tengo cosas de que hablar… -me rogó.

-bueno –termine accediendo, deje la mi maleta y fui por Rufus mientras Alice entraba por Edward. Subí al perro a la parte trasera mientras que Edward subió sin preguntar junto a el.

-tía Alice dijo que vamos a ved al abuelo Chadlie… -dijo mi pequeño cuando las dos ya estábamos arriba y el motor encendido.

-si amor, vamos a ver a tu abuelo… -le sonreí y voltee a ver a Alice.- prometo llamarte cuando lleguemos… -le dije tomando sus manos.

-ok, cuídense Bella, Joh… -dijo volteando a ver a la pequeña.

-adiós Edwadd… -dijo la pequeña sacudiendo su manita.- diviendtete…

-adiós Joh… -mire a Alice y nos sonreímos antes de que Rose diera marcha al coche, le iba diciendo por donde ir.

-siento lo que paso hace rato… -dijo sin dejar de ver la carretera.

-no te preocupes… -dije sin soltar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-ya sabía que el era un idiota… pero no a tal grado de ofenderte de tal manera…

-y yo pensé que las cosas se estaban arreglando entre tu y Emmett –no quería hablar de eso en ese momento, así que mejor le saque le vuelta con el.

-yo también… pero de todos modos ya sospechaba de que esto iba a pasar.

-¿te estaba engañando? –pregunte alarmada.

-no que yo sepa… sus camisas siempre estuvieron limpias de alguna prueba, llegaba siempre a la hora y no tenía llamadas sospechosas… eso es lo que me preocupa… -sonrió al final.

-¿te preocupa que no te engañe? –pregunte confundida.

-si… por que entonces no se en que estoy mal… es frustrante… -volteo a verme de reojo en eso ultimo.- pero bueno… hablando de lo que pensábamos… pensé que Carlisle se llevaría el secreto a la tumba… -comenzó a reírse abiertamente al respecto.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunte preocupada, tal vez ya estaba enloqueciendo.

-porque hasta muerto nos friega la vida… -ya estaba comenzando a carcajearse, hasta tuvo que orillarse para no tener algún accidente, mi pequeño se estaba riendo con ella aunque el no entendía nada, y yo estaba igual pero no encontraba la gracia.

-Bella… a mí me dio un coche y sus disculpas… ¿crees que con eso basta? -ya se había calmado mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.- no quería que me casara con Emmett, me ofreció dinero para que lo dejara porque era poca cosa para el, claro que nunca le dije a el, pero tampoco lo acepte, entonces dijo que me arrepentiría y se encargaría que mi matrimonio fuera la peor cosa que me hubiera pasado… -se quedo pensativa.

-¿tan malo era Carlisle? –pregunte mientras volvía el coche a la carretera.

-no lo denomino malo… sino mal criado… pensaba que el dinero lo podía todo… pero sabes que yo no soy así, por eso menos le caía bien… y Emmett siempre se dejaba engañar por el, una vez hasta peleamos por la culpa de el, pero cuando nos reconciliamos vinieron los pequeños… -en ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Charlie.- ¿estas bien? –pregunto al verme la cara, estaba nerviosa y claro molesta por tener que pedirle el favor, de haber podido hubiera ido a otro lado.

-recuérdame porque hago esto… -le pedí.

-no tengo idea… -se río de mi.

-ok, no quiero que tu familia…

-¡hey! -me interrumpió- ¡ex-familia por favor!

-bueno… no quiero que ellos nos encuentren…

-aja… ¿oye ya le dijiste a Jake? –pregunto confundida.

-¿Jake? ¿Desde cuando le dices así? Y no… me acabas de acordar de el… se va a enojar…

-¿enserio? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿entonces vas por mi coche? –pregunte cambiando de tema mientras salíamos del auto.

-si, vuelvo enseguida… -ella no se bajo pero abrió el porta equipaje, por suerte las maletas eran con ruedas y no tenía que cargarlas, Edward ya se había bajado y había llevado a Rufus al patio trasero.

-nos vemos en un rato… -dijo Rose mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¿Bella? –hablo Charlie en la puerta.

-Charlie yo…

-no digas nada… esta también es tu casa… -camino y me ayudo con la maleta mas grande.- es una manera de pedirte perdón por enésima vez de lo idiota que fui al hacerte aquella estupidez… -sonrió.

-espero que solo sea un tiempo, no planeamos quedarnos mucho…

-puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… pero tienes que contarme lo que paso…

Entramos a la casa y Edward venia corriendo de la cocina.

-¿nos vamos a quedar a dormir? –pregunto el pequeño al ver las maletas.

-no, van a ser como unas vacaciones… -sonreí aunque era Diciembre y si había vacaciones.

-¡si! –mi hijo comenzó a saltar de alegría y abrazo a su abuelo.- nos vamos a divedtid ¿vedda abuelito?

-seguro hijo…

**Pv. Rosalie**

Claro que no iba a regresar a la casa de Bella, así que como ya tenía el número de Jacob, le marque y le pedí que llevara el carro de ella a esa casa, no le di explicaciones por más que pidió, después pase a la casa de Alice y le deje las llaves a ella, diciéndole que el vendría por el para llevarlo.

Ya estaba de camino a casa de mi tía donde recogería a mis pequeños y a mi mamá, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Lo busque entre mis cosas mientras que veía por donde iba. Al verlo vi que era Emmett, claro que no iba a contestar, así que lo deje sobre el asiento. Voltee a ver y estaba el rojo, pise rápidamente el freno y el celular cayo al piso del coche mientras que me había detenido a tiempo.

El celular volvió a sonar, así que como estaba detenida, lo busque.

-¿bueno? –conteste tranquilamente.

-Rose… ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto Emmett molesto, estaba por contestarle pero en ese momento sentí que algo golpeo la parte de atrás a tal grado de moverme hacia delante.

-¡auch! ¡Demonios…! -dije volteando a ver quien había sido, por accidente había presionado el botón de altavoz en el teléfono antes de soltarlo para detener el impacto contra el volante, a pesar del cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Emmett alarmado.

-un idiota acaba de… -no pude seguir por que escuche el claxon de otro coche, venia el lado de la carretera, trate de reaccionar pero el coche se impacto contra el mío, solo recuerdo que me dolía mucho y le pedía a Emmett ayuda.

**Pv. Emmett**

Todo esto del hijo de Edward me había confundido, no sabía que Edward tuviera un hijo, pero al parecer era sorpresa para el también.

-además es tu viva imagen idiota –Rose se había levantado dejándome mas sorprendido al dejar caer una foto.

-Rosalie… -le grite molesto por su actitud.

-¡déjame en paz Emmett estoy harta de ti y esta familia! –escuche que gritaba.

-pero que…

-ya estarán contentos… -dijo repentinamente Esme.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-acaban de destruir a lo poco que quedaba de la familia… -ella se levanto de la silla y tomo la foto.- este es tu hijo Edward míralo bien… -dijo levantando la foto hasta su altura.

-no puede ser mío… -dijo negándose a creer lo que veía, pero yo me levante y la vi detenidamente, era como mirar una foto de el en el álbum familiar.

-wow… -dije sorprendido.

-¿y tu que haces aquí? –pregunto Esme repentinamente. Me quede viéndola sin entender a que se refería.- ve por Rose… -me grito y entonces reaccione, todo esto del hijo de Edward me había dejado atónito que se me había olvidado.

Salí corriendo pero obviamente el coche ya no estaba en el estacionamiento, tome un taxi y fui a la casa de su madre donde creí que iba a estar, pero no estaba, le había llamado a todos nuestros conocidos por si la habían visto, después de que ella no contestara su celular en varias ocasiones.

Ya me había comenzado a preocupar al no encontrarla tampoco en nuestra casa, nuevamente intente llamarla y por suerte contesto después de varios intentos.

-¿bueno? –contesto tranquilamente, como si yo no estuviera preocupado.

-Rose… ¿Dónde estas? –pregunte molesto, por dejarme así.

-¡auch! ¡Demonios…! –escuche quejarse al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte alarmado.

-un idiota acaba de… -en ese momento un ruido como de impacto se escucho del otro lado.

-¿Rose?

-Emmy… -hacia tiempo que no me decía así.

-Rose amor ¿estas bien? –me levante rápidamente y tome el otro coche.

-me duele… -apenas alcance a escuchar.

-¿Dónde estas? –le grite preocupado.

-iba… de camino… a casa… de Bárbara… -le costaba trabajo hablar.

-tranquila amor, voy para haya… -conduje rápidamente mientras marcaba al numero de emergencias, les había dicho de un accidente por la calle en la que ella conducía para ir a casa de su tía y me habían dicho que si ya habían mandado una ambulancia, me apresure a llegar, deje el coche y sentí un retortijón en el estomago al ver el coche casi aplastado, mientras trataban de sacarla cortando el metal con las pinzas.

-déjenme pasar… -forceje con un policía.

-lo siento señor no puede…

-es mi esposa… -le grite.

-aun así necesitamos que se quede aquí… hasta que la saquen… -espere impaciente mientras que apenas la veía entre los rescatistas, solo podía ver su cabello rubio y su pálida cara llena de sangre. Finalmente pudieron sacarla.

-Rose… -trate de tocarla pero un paramédico me lo impidió.

-es mi esposa… -dije por segunda vez.

-pero no puede acompañarnos en la ambulancia señor, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco son muy débiles… -me quede petrificado al escuchar eso, mi Rose… se estaba muriendo…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Es una lastima que haya tenido que pasar esto para que Emmett recordara lo que sentía por Rose… no se ustedes pero tengo los ojos llorosos…**

**¡Y encima el idiota de Edward diciendo que Eddie no es su hijo! Pobre Bella…**

**Lo mas gracioso es que esta idea me la dio mi prima… que por cierto su hermano no reconoció al pequeño por que no se parecía a el… es un lindo niño y que si no se parece a el… no tiene la cara de el pero si de mi tío y los rizos de la familia! Me da un coraje cada vez que recuerdo esto… pero bueno…**

**¿No les dio risa que Bella no se haya acordado de Jake? ¿O que Jake insultara indirectamente a Edward? La verdad eso me dio risa… **

**Realmente no supe como hacer el testamento de Carlisle por mas que investigue en internet, no dan un formato que sea de pocos párrafos, por lo que me invente ese… **

**¿Entonces ya les cae mejor Diane? Sean honestas… ¿les gusto esa escena? **

**Gracias por sus reviews! El curso ya termino pero un así voy a seguir actualizando una vez a la semana… **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo!**

**La semana comencé el nuevo semestre… ¿les a pasado que no tienen salón donde tomar clases? Espero que no les pase… perdí una semana de clases… espero que no nos carguen la mano los profes para que alcancemos a los otros que ya están teniendo clases! T-T**

**Ok, se que me tarde mucho… pero después de siente hojas avanzadas… no me gusto como iba quedando así que comencé de nuevo y al final quedo así.**

EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland: no se si esperabas que metiera toda su esencia en el Fic, pero Pau me dio una divertida idea para incluirte, espero que te guste… (Nurse)

krencullen: ¡yo también tenía pensado eso! Pero le pregunte a Diane y me dijo: "¡NO! No se pero no me gusta Jake…" entonces pensare en algo…

¡Realmente me sorprendió que solo lady blue vampire no se molestara con Edward! Fue la única que se puso de su lado, en su review me describió como se a de haber sentido y toda la cosa, fue bueno leerlo… aunque no es santo de mi devoción, pero tuvo razón, el pobre se sentía mal y el testamento fue la gota que derramo el vaso!

**También me alegra que Diane ya no les caiga tan mal como en un principio… ya ven… yo les dije que su odio hacia ella era infundado… pero no me escuchan! **

P4u-H4l3-R4tHBon3: espero que estés leyendo esto hija de la chin… mi Jake no le dijo en ese momento por que tengo algo planeado para ellos dos… ¬¬ no es nada de lo que te imaginas… y no ya sabes quien va a morir… Rosalie… ósea mi socia… ¿Cómo crees? Y mi Emmy si la ama… y no quiero comentar nada sobre tus chones mana…

**Me hirió que nadie reconociera a ****Theodore Lauri Laurence! ¿Ósea no han leído MUJERCITAS?**

**También que nadie comentara algo que los nombres de Rose! Me sorprendí que Nicole y Richard quedara así… (****Nikki y Ricky) me reí cuando lo descubrí… **

**En fin… dejo de quejarme y las dejo leer… **_**Enjoy!**_

_**Participación especial de: **_EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 8: - Say What You Need To Say -**

**Pv. Emmett **

El tiempo en que tardo en despertar Rose se me hizo verdaderamente eterno a pesar de que solo fueron unas doce horas.

Según el doctor, deberíamos de estar agradecidos por que siguiera viva, las fracturas que tuvo eran como para mantenerla en coma por unos meses, pero ella debería de estar luchando para que eso no pasara. Aunque ya no fuera por mí…

Catherine me echo en cara todo lo que ella había sufrido por mí, todas las lágrimas que ella tuvo que limpiar por mi culpa. Le alegraba que estuviera sufriendo pero no a costas de su hija.

Ahora entendía el por que de que ella estuviera harta de mi y de mi familia, pero estaba dispuesto a remediarlo.

Estaba realmente nervioso, ni cuando le pedí matrimonio se comparaba a esto, toque la puerta de la habitación en la que ella estaba, a los pocos segundos salió Catherine.

-¿Qué? –pregunto molesta.

-me preguntaba si no estaba un poco cansada…

-estoy bien, ahora te agradecería que te fueras –me dio un gesto cortes pero sabia que no era sincero.

-Catherine… se que eh sido un idiota… o peor… pero quiero hablar con ella –dije volteándola a ver, pero ella tenia la vista en otra parte.

-espera… -cerro la puerta en mi nariz. Espere ahí en ese lugar hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.- realmente espero que no empeores las cosas… te estaré vigilando… -entre cerro los ojos y apunto con sus dedos índice y medio de sus ojos a mi.

Entre despacio con la respiración acelerada de los nervios. Me senté a un lado de ella y trate de tomar su mano pero ella la aparto.

-¿ahora vienes a pedirme perdón? De una vez te digo que ni lo intentes… ya fueron muchos años de aguantarte…

-escúchame Rose…

-Rosalie –me corrigió, en otros tiempos eso me hubiera dolido mucho, pero estaba viva y nada podía quitarme esa alegría.

-_Rosalie_ –dije apretando los dientes.- se que eh sido un idiota –se quejo con sarcasmo.- bueno mas que un idiota, pero ese no es el punto… estas doce horas en las que estuviste inconsciente estuve pensando… ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Yo pensando? –trate de hacerla reír pero no funciono.- ok... pensé en estos cinco años que llevamos de casados, en como después de que los gemelos nacieran casi todo cambio, ya casi no teníamos sexo por que estabas cansada, deje de llevarte flores o algún otro detalle, por que lo vi innecesario. Dejamos de salir con nuestros amigos por que ya no tenias animo para salir. Deje de decirte te amo cada mañana al despertar, de darte un beso para reafirmarlo –en ese momento volteo a verme sorprendida.- estas ultimas doce horas solo podía esperar a que tuviera una ultima oportunidad para decírtelo antes de que decidieras irte, estas doce horas trate de pensar en como seria mi vida sin ti… pero simplemente no puedo, por que te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos, no quiero terminar como Carlisle… -ya estábamos llorando, me acerqué a ella sentándome a un lado de ella en la cama tomándola de la mejilla.- vi muchas veces como te maltrataba pero no hacia nada para evitarlo, Rosalie… perdóname… te amo y solo espero que me des una ultima oportunidad para remendarme y recompensarte por estos años tan miserables que te hice pasar.

-¿tuviste alguna amante? –pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano.

-ninguna –negué con la cabeza.- eres la única mujer con la que eh estado y con la que espero estar en toda mi vida.

-Emmett… -comenzó a decir pero nos interrumpieron.

-discúlpenme, puedo pasar en otro momento –voltee a ver y una enfermera estaba en la puerta apunto de salir.

-esta bien, pase –dijo Rose sin verme.

-de acuerdo –la enfermera entro desconcertada. Yo estaba igual, pero Rose no me decía nada ni me volteaba a ver.- señor ¿puede salir un momento? –pidió amablemente. Voltee a ver a Rose nuevamente pero seguía viendo a la ventana. No dije nada y salí de la habitación.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-por su cara supuse que necesitaba un poco de privacidad –dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba mi historial.

-¿puede tardarse lo mas que pueda? –le pedí.

-tengo otros pacientes, pero supongo que le puedo dar unos minutos mas de atención por sus fracturas –se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba de su bata el aparato para medir la presión.- no deberían dejar que su marido entre… -dijo sonriéndome, pero yo me quede confundida.- su ritmo cardiaco esta descontrolado, se ve que la ama –se quito el estetoscopio.

-se acaba de acordar de eso –dije con sarcasmo.

-suele pasar con los accidentes graves, como el suyo.

-estoy confundida –dije después de un incomodo silencio.

-nadie sabe las respuestas a todo… incluso usted que es un poco mayor que yo, me refiero a que es mas experimentada y no esta segura de lo que va a pasar… nadie lo sabe… pero si me lo pregunta… yo no lo dejaría ir, la forma en que la mira…

-Emma, necesitamos que vengas –dijo otra enfermera en la puerta.

-bueno, todo esta bien, no creo que necesite morfina por ahora, menos calmantes… vendré después…

-hasta luego –dije unos segundos después, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Emmett entro sin decir nada y se sentó en el sillón al lado de mi cama. Permaneció pensativo por unos minutos, me volteo a ver y dijo:

-te demostrare que hablo enserio… -salió del cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

oOo**J**o**&**o**E**oOo

**Pv. Edward**

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de mi padre. Desde que mi vida cambio de ser perfecta a ser miserable.

Después de unos amargos días en los que iba a casa de los padres de Diane y que ella no quisiera recibirme, me di por vencido y decidí no volverla a buscar, si eso es lo que ella quería, eso iba a tener.

Pero también me salí de mi casa, compre un departamento cerca de la empresa y me mude.

A raíz del accidente de Rose, mamá estaba ocupada cuidándola en el día mientras que su madre en la noche, así que no había platicado con mi madre en todo este tiempo.

El timbre del celular me tomo por sorpresa, mire quien era y era mi madre.

-¿Esme? –pregunte realmente extrañado.

-Edward, siento molestarte, ¿podrías venir a estar con Rose un par de horas? Quiero ir a verlo pero no quiero dejarla sola… -sabía que se refería a mi padre.

-si seguro, llego en media hora, nos vemos –en realidad el hospital no estaba tan lejos, pero tenía algunas cosas de la empresa que arreglar antes de salir. Entre tanto, recordé un pequeño detalle. ¿Rose no estaba casada? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Emmett?

Tome mi celular y le marque, tuve que esperar cuatro timbrazos hasta que contesto.

-¿Edward? ¿A que debo el honor? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es mas importante que ir a ver a Rose al hospital? –pregunte sin rodeos.

-¿Quién crees que cuida a los niños? –pregunto como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-¿tu? –pregunte completamente extrañado.

-claro, ¿Quién mas? Bueno, también Bárbara ayuda un poco.

-eso si me sorprende… Esme me llamó, quiere ir al cementerio a visitarlo, me pidió de favor que fuera a estar con Rose mientras ella sale.

-¿un mes cierto? –pregunto nostálgico.

-si, ¿Por qué no mejor cuido a los niños y tu vas a verla? –sugerí esperanzado a que aceptara mi propuesta.

-me gustaría, pero no tienes experiencia en niños, estos demonios no se cansan… espera estoy hablando con tu tío –había escuchado la voz de la niña.

-eso escucho –dije al escuchar un berrinche de la pequeña.

-oye hermano, te dejo, no le digas nada a Rose.

-¿Por qué? –alcance a decir pero el ya había colgado.

Resignado me arregle y fui al hospital, Esme ya me esperaba en la puerta cuando llegue.

-te la encargo –dijo entes de salir y dejarme con ella.

No le tenía miedo ni nada, era más bien que no quería escuchar sus reclamos sobre mi supuesto hijo.

-se que estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad, créeme desee que mejor fuera Emmett, pero repentinamente nadie sabe nada de el… -me quede pensando al igual que ella.- en fin… aprovechando que después de mucho tiempo nos dejaron solos… -dijo estirando la mano para tomar un sobre blanco del buro junto a su cama para dármelo a mi.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunte mientras abría el sobre.

-se que probablemente no te guste lo que leas, pero solo así te podíamos sacar de la duda.

Mire la hoja pero no entendía nada.

-no entiendo… se que es una prueba ¿pero de que? –estaba tratando de descifrar algo de lo que decía.

-¿eres tonto o que? Te dijimos que es tu hijo idiota… -dijo rodando los ojos, tranquilamente sin levantar mas la voz.

-¿Por qué no estas molesta? Espera… ¿dijiste que si es mi hijo? –reaccione lento.

-estoy sedada Edward, te habría gritado desde que entraste a la habitación, pero estoy demasiado relajada… ahora que ya sabes que es tu hijo, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto acomodándose mejor como pudo.

Ciertamente no había pensado ni siquiera en hacer una prueba de ADN para saber si realmente era mi hijo, ahora que ella me sorprende con esto mi cabeza esta muy revuelta.

Me acomode en el sillón, después de meter el sobre en mi saco.

Comencé a recordar lo que había pasado ese día en el que la conocí, hasta el más mínimo detalle, fue cuando recordé que realmente no había usado preservativo y que ella todavía era virgen cuando lo hicimos. Comencé a sacar cuentas mentales.

-¿tiene cinco años cierto? –pregunte volviendo a mirar a Rose.

-su cumpleaños fue el día de la muerte de Carlisle… -hizo una media sonrisa.

-ya lo conocí… -dije mientras recordaba esas dos únicas ocasiones en las que lo había visto.- la primera fue el día del primer infarto de papá, creí que era una especie de espejismo que me iba a decir lo que estaba haciendo mal –ella me miro con los ojos entre cerrados.- se que es absurdo, pero al ver a un niño tan parecido a mi cuando tenia esa edad… ¿Qué pensarías? –ella solo negó la cabeza sonriendo.

-la segunda vez, fue en la empresa, estaba esperando a… cierto… ¿Quién es Alice? –recordé que el le decía tía.

-ahora nuestra mejor amiga, ella ayudo a Bella cuando Charlie la corrió de su casa…

Ella siguió hablando pero lo que había dicho me había parecido ligeramente familiar. Entonces recordé a Jacob, el día de la muerte de mi padre, cuando estábamos afuera de la habitación en la que mi madre estaba.

_-descuida de eso ya fue hace mucho… pero conozco una chica a la que la corrieron de su casa cuando tenia diecinueve años, la chica estaba embarazada… no tenía ninguna manera de vivir, hasta que un hombre se apiado de ella y le dio trabajo, ella salió adelante sola con su hijo… no la conocí antes, sino hubiera hecho lo posible para ayudarlos y que no les faltara nada..._

Repentinamente todo encajo, la edad, la situación, mi padre sabiendo que ella era madre de mi hijo…

_-¿y el chico que la embarazo?_

_-el estúpido ese no se volvió a aparecer… hace unos meses ella lo encontró pero no le dijo nada de su hijo porque ya tenia una familia formada y no quería deshacerla, me sorprende que el tipo no se haya dado cuenta si el niño es tan parecido a el… _

Yo no tenía una familia formada, apenas estaba intentando hacer eso, pero entonces no me dijo nada para no perjudicar mi relación con Diane, cosa que si hizo mi padre…

-¿Por qué Jacob sabe todo? –pregunte nuevamente regresando la vista a ella.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto sin entender a que me refería.

-Jacob, me conto lo que le había pasado, claro que no dijo que era Bella, pero me conto que su padre la había corrido de su casa, que alguien le había dado trabajo, pero mi padre ya sabía que ella… espera… el idiota me llamo estúpido –nuevamente reaccione lento.

-¿y no lo eres? –pregunto con sarcasmo.- Jacob es el novio de Bella –la voltee a ver confundido y con un pequeño recelo en la mirada.- ¿creíste que iba a esperarte siempre?

-¿Qué? no, no me sorprendería si ya estuviera casada, después de todo ya pasaron cinco años…

-deberías hablar con ella… -me sugirió.

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunte comenzándome a levantar del sillón.

-donde comenzó todo…

-¿Qué? –no entendí lo que me dijo.

-Bella me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie donde estaba, lo siento no puedo decirte donde esta, pero tu ya sabes donde es…

-buenas tardes… -saludo la enfermera al entrar.

- buenas tardes –contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo, pero con diferentes actitudes.

-piénsalo… ahora fuera de aquí… -señalo con la mano buena la puerta.

-pero…

-puedo arreglármelas sola… necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar… largo… -los sedantes la hacían ser un poco mas condescendiente.

Salí del cuarto pensando en el lugar donde comenzó todo, repentinamente un único lugar se me vino a la mente, la casa de su padre…

Pero aun así no podía dejarla sola, así que marque el numero de Emmett nuevamente.

-¿ahora que? –contesto después de mucho.

-Rosalie esta un poco preocupada por ti, nadie le ha dicho nada de que estas cuidando a los pequeños…

-lo se… yo le dije a Esme y a Catherine que no le dijeran nada… es algo de lo que puedo hacer para que me perdone…

-¿entonces era cierto que se quería separar de ti? Wow… pero creo que ya es hora de que te aparezcas, ni Esme ni yo podemos quedar a cuidarla, así que por fin hay oportunidad para que hablen a gusto…

-¿A dónde vas tu? –pregunto después de unos segundos.

-a ver a Bella…

-¿para que? –pregunto confundido.

-para que me deje conocer a mi hijo… -dije seriamente.

-¿entonces si es tuyo? –pregunto sorprendido.- hermano, te va a costar trabajo convencerla después de todo lo que le dijiste ese día…

-lo se… por eso es que voy a verla…

-¿Qué nos estaba pasando eh? Digo, tú no sabías que tenías un hijo y yo no sabía que mi matrimonio estaba tan mal…

-lo importante es que estamos haciendo algo para remediarlo, ahora trae tu gran trasero, junto con esos dos pequeños traseros al hospital… -se rió de mi comentario.

-y tu ve a conocer a tu hijo… -en ese momento colgó. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, había entrado al hospital siendo uno y salí siendo otra persona.

Pero tal como dijo Emmett, ahora que lo pensaba, lo que le dije a ella la había lastimado y no me iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Pero había algo que me dejaba pensando…

¿Estaba listo para ser padre?

**Pv. Rosalie**

-¿siempre es así de oportuna? –pregunte a la enfermera.

-yo no tengo la culpa… -dijo inocentemente. Solamente me reí junto con ella, no estaba de ánimos para hablar.

Después de unos minutos ella salió del cuarto y por fin estuve completamente sola para pensar.

A Emmett no lo había visto en un mes, el tiempo que llevaba aquí, de todos modos si regresaba a casa iba a estar en cama, por que la costilla rota me molestaba, así que preferí quedarme aquí. Realmente lo extrañaba, aunque solo se acostara a mi lado y se durmiera de espaldas a mí.

Se que eso debería de sonar patético, pero no era costumbre, era amor, le habría perdonado aunque me dijera que había tenido una amante, pero ahora el había desaparecido, no fue mi culpa pero tampoco hice algo para impedirlo, no le había contestado ese día, así que al parecer entendió que era un vete al diablo…

No podía hacer nada ahora.

-mami… -escuche las voces de mis hijos, levante la cabeza y estaban al lado de mi cama, Ricky estaba tratando de jalar una silla, pero casi no podía moverla, como pude, me senté en la cama, la pequeña estaba estirando su bracito el cual solo pude tocar.

-¿con quien vinieron? –pregunte al ver que nadie mas entraba.

-con papi… -dijo la pequeña regresando a la puerta que se había quedado abierta, supuse que al lado de esta el estaba por que la pequeña estiro su manita y lo jalo para dentro del cuarto.

Por fin después de un mes de preocupación, lo vi…

-hola… -dijo quedándose a mitad del camino.

-hola –dije sin poder contener las lagrimas, el se conmovió y vino a abrazarme, nuevamente me sentí tan segura entre sus brazos, no me abrazaba muy fuerte, aunque lo hubiera querido, pero el brazo enyesado me dolía por que estaba entre nosotros dos aplastándose.

Volví a respirar su aroma, el mismo que llevaba en mi mente guardado, claro que ahora estaba mas nítido. Claro que las lágrimas no dejaron de salir, estaba feliz y el brazo me dolía.

-¿Por qué no habías venido? –pregunte sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-alguien tenia que cuidar de nuestros demonios… -se separo de mi. Los pequeños comenzaron a jalarlo del pantalón, el tomo a cada unos de la cintura con cada brazo y los subió a la cama.- con cuidado, si la abrazan muy fuerte se puede romper… -dijo en broma, los pequeños me abrazaron mas delicadamente, cosa que agradecí, Nikki estaba encima de mi y la costilla comenzaba a lastimarme, pero no me importo.

Claro que a ellos los veía más de dos veces a la semana, pero a Emmett no lo había visto y teníamos una plática pendiente.

-¿quieren seguir dibujando en mi yeso? –les pregunte después de un rato. Ellos gritaron que si al mismo tiempo y Emmett les trajo la bolsa con plumones que había en el pequeño mueble de al lado y ellos se pararon ahí en la cama y bajaron a mi pierna, la que ya tenia unos pocos rayones.

-el que cuides de los gemelos no me demuestra que vas enserio… -estaba un poco triste y confundida.

-¿ha no? No sabía que Ricky le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y que duerme con su dinosaurio de peluche, no sabía que Nikki tenia una pijama especial para cada día de la semana, no sabía que se ponían tan hiperactivos con los chocolates, o que a nuestro hijo le gustara mas dibujar que ver caricaturas, o que la niña se pusiera toda la mañana cambiando a las muñecas… -dijo todo rápidamente, claro que no pude evitar reírme con todo eso.

-es enserio, un día fuimos al parque y unos perros comenzaron a pelearse, todos los demás niños corrieron con sus madres, pero ellos se escondieron en los juegos… eres una excelente madre, los has hecho autosuficientes, a pesar de sus casi cuatro años… -dijo acercándose mas y tomándome de la barbilla.

-aun así… -estaba por decir algo cuando el me callo con un beso, volví a sentir sus suaves labios presionados contra los míos, el revoloteo de las mariposas en mi estomago volvió a sentirse después de mucho tiempo. Al parecer la muerte de Carlisle había hecho que cambiaran algunas cosas, a pesar de que era el padre de mi esposo, no podía dejar de sentirme aliviada por su muerte.

-¿ahora si me perdonas? –pregunto cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- tendré que tomar medidas extremas… -nuevamente me volvió a besar pero con una intensidad moderada, por los niños que se estaban riendo burlonamente.

**Pv. Edward**

De camino a la casa del padre de Bella, llame a Esme para que no regresara por el resto de la tarde y le dije que llamara a Catherine para advertirla. Obviamente mi madre comenzó a gritar y llorar de la alegría, pero cuando le dije a donde iba, no me dijo nada más que suerte y colgó, así sin más.

Al llegar al lugar una extraña sensación me recorrió la columna vertebral, no sabía como describirlo pero aun así me baje del auto y camine por el patio para ir a tocar la puerta.

Contrario a lo que esperaba un hombre de edad avanzada abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes… -salude amablemente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto después de mirarme de pies a cabeza.

-¿se encuentra Bella? –pregunte un poco incomodo por la situación.

-no esta, ella salió con su novio… -el hombre sonrió triunfalmente.

-¿sabe quien soy? –pregunte confundido por la actitud que había tomado.

-si –dijo sin más.

-¿puedo hablar con usted? –pregunte molesto por la actitud que tenia. El simplemente se encogió de hombros y me hizo entrar a la sala.

-Bella no me a querido contar por que salió repentinamente de su casa, todavía no me perdona, y espero que no te tardes mucho… -miro el reloj y se quedo pensativo.

-creo que tendré que comenzar desde el principio –dije confirmando que el no sabía que había pasado realmente.

-tienes media hora antes de que llegue y nos grite a los dos… -sonrió mas cálidamente que antes.

-ok, ¿me acosté con su hija? Si, no le voy a decir que ella tuvo la culpa, la tuvimos los dos, por poco nos conocemos, pero Bella me escondió mientras usted subía... bueno, como usted sabe… no regrese como se habrá dado cuenta, hasta ahora… yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada ni nada, no podía regresar porque había ido a estudiar al otro lado del país, termine mi carrera y regrese junto con mi prometida a la empresa de mi padre –el me miro sorprendido cuando le mencione lo de mi prometida.- ahí fue donde volví a encontrar a su hija… mi padre la había contratado, hace un mes me entere que habíamos tenido un hijo, pero no termino muy bien todo, mi prometida termino conmigo y yo descargue todo mi enojo contra su hija, usted debe de entenderme, estuve con ella cinco años, no se podían olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

-si, se a lo que te refieres, pero ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? –pregunto confundido.

-bueno, al principio pensé que no era mi hijo… -el se molesto.- así que no se como mi cuñada logro que hicieran una prueba de ADN, y pues… salió positiva… es mi hijo… -dije dándome cuenta que en verdad no estaba listo para eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repentinamente Bella nos sorprendió. No estaba asustado pero me levante rápidamente del sillón.

-Bella yo…

-¿Edwadd? –la tierna voz del pequeño estaba sorprendida de verme.

-¿ya lo conocías? –pregunto Bella al pequeño sorprendida.

-si mami, es mi amigo… -me conmovió que me considerara como a un amigo.

-¿podemos salir a arreglar esto? –pregunto Jacob que estaba detrás de ella.

-ven Edward… vamos por galletas… -dijo el señor, Charlie, me parece que lo nombro Rose. El niño se fue confundido junto con su abuelo.

Pase junto a ellos y salí con ellos detrás de mi.

-¿ahora si me puedes decir que haces aquí? –pregunto nuevamente Bella molesta.

-solo quiero conocerlo… -señale para dentro de la casa refiriéndome al niño.

-pero no es tuyo… -dijo convencida.

-Bella ya no finjas, ambos, los tres sabemos perfectamente que el también es mi hijo… -dije cansado de su actitud.

-pero si tu eras el que renegaba de el… -grito mas molesta.

-pero ahora se que es mi hijo… no vine a quitártelo… solo quiero conocerlo y que sepa que soy su padre… -dije también gritando.

-no, eso no va a pasar… -dijo convencida.

-tengo una prueba de ADN, puedo hacer valer mis derechos como padre, no hagas las cosas difíciles… -le pedí.

-hasta donde se, tienes que tener una autorización de ella para eso –dijo Jacob entrometiéndose en la discusión.

-pero yo no sabía que el existía hasta el día del testamento… -me defendí.- al parecer sabes de leyes… ¿Qué pasa si pido su custodia? –lo rete.

-nada, porque ni siquiera estabas seguro de que era tu hijo… -avanzo hasta estar a unos pasos míos.

-por que ella no lo dijo antes, estaba molesto por que repentinamente toda mi vida se vino a bajo…

-y el de ella mucho mas antes…

-pero yo lo sabía demonios… -en ese momento la ira se había apoderado de mí, no fue hasta que mi mano comenzó a dolerme que supe que había golpeado a el.

El devolvió el golpe pero a mi estomago haciendo que un poco de aire se me saliera.

**Pv. Bella**

-Jake basta… -grite fuertemente cuando estaban cayendo al piso.

Claro que ninguno respondió ni se detuvo, solo seguían peleándose. Avance hasta ellos para tratar de detenerlos pero Jake me empujo un poco para que retrocediera, claro que no me dolió mucho, pero el grito de mi hijo hizo asustarme.

-Jacob suéltalo… -mi hijo se sujeto de la pierna de el y se detuvieron.

-Edward… -me acerque para cargarlo.

-Jacob edes malo le pegaste a mami… vete… -dijo mi pequeño abrazándome fuerte. Note que Edward no tejaba de ver a mi niño con curiosidad.

-Charlie llévatelo… -le dije a mi padre que los veía a ambos con una sonrisa de diversión.

-creo que es mejor que se vallan… -Jake volteo a ver a Edward y el me miro a mi.- los dos… -dije firmemente.

-pero…

-Edward, ¿crees que voy a dejar que te nos acerques así como si nada?

-pero soy su padre… -volteo a ver a mi hijo.

-Charlie… -lo regañe por no llevarse al niño dentro.

-¿papi? –pregunto mi niño con los ojos llenos de ilusión…

-demonios…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Aaaah! El chamaco ya se entero!**

**Me sorprende la inteligencia del niño, ay adoro cuando llega a defender a su papi…**

**Ósea se que se enojaron muchísimo con eso, pero el es un niño y no entiende lo que esta pasando… además los lazos de sangre son mas fuertes que los de la amistad, por eso lo defendió…**

**Mmm… un capitulo realmente largo ¿no?**

**No se ustedes pero me encanto… **

**Si también no les gusto lo fácil que Rose perdono a Emmett… ¿han amado a alguien con esa intensidad? Si no, pues espero que pronto lo sientan, yo en cambio le eh tenido mucho cariño a alguien como para perdonarle sus tonterías… **

**Algo mas les iba a decir pero se me olvido… en fin si para el próximo capitulo me acuerdo se los digo… solo quedan 2 capítulos!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Cuídense mucho…**

**.: 3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy:.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas!**

Las cosas en la escuela van mejorando, excepto que los salones que nos asignaron son muy lejos uno de otro, prácticamente estamos cumpliendo nuestra cuota de ejercicio diario con eso!

**Ah otra cosa! **darkmoonkari me dejo una duda con su review… no encuentro la parte que comentaste en la que Bella deja regalos a nombre de su padre, te agradecería que me dijeras en que capitulo esta por favor!

mArY28CuLLeN: no entiendo por que odias a Jake… la verdad ni las team Jacob deseábamos que Bella se quedara con el, al contrario, nos hizo un gran favor quedándose con Edward! Agradecería que me dieras tu punto de vista, y espero que no salgas con "es que no me gustaría que se convirtiera en lobo cuando estuviera conmigo" que la verdad ya me canse de escuchar eso… mmm… deberíamos de hacer un debate sobre eso ¬¬

Andrea: ay si! de ahí fue… la verdad se me hizo muy lindo lo que le dijo a Gaby… casi me pongo a llorar jajajaja XD

Zacurita: bueno ahora somos dos… no te preocupes, no saben apreciar la buena lectura! Y si Lauri es el vecino de ellas… ¿me pregunto si habrán terminado juntos (Joh y Lauri)? Jajaja XD

Emmett McCartys angel: osea! Te me adelantaste! Supongo que tenias tiempo libre y te distrajiste leyendo… eso me deja con… NO DEBERIAS DE ESTAR LEYENDO ESTO CHAMACA! Jajaja… entonces ya puedes leer el libro que te dije! Ok… la historia de Rose y Emm… también a mi me encanto! Es una faceta de ellos que no se ha explorado todavía ¿no?

P4u-H4l3-R4tHBon3: ay mamacita! Lo terminaste perdonando! (L)… si, si… ya se que no es lo mismo pero es casi igual! Y ningún hombre será lastimado en este Fic… bueno tu ya sabes como va a terminar así que no des Spoilers!

Jejejem… después de… ¿un mes? Les dejo el cap 9… solo queda un capitulo!

_**ENJOY!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 9: - ¿Felicidad? -**

**Pv. Bella**

El pequeño Edward corrió a los brazos de su padre.

Ver esa escena hizo que sintiera algo extraño, era como una desilusión por parte de mi hijo, pero también estaba feliz de que el estuviera feliz de finalmente conocerlo. Sentimientos encontrados, claro, pero no iba a dejarlo que se lo llevara.

-ven Edward… -dije mientras jalaba al pequeño de los brazos del hombre ese.

-¿mami? –pregunto cuando camine rápido a la casa.

-Bella, por favor… -escuche a Edward hablar detrás de mi, sentía la mano de Jake en mi espalda mientras entraba y dejaba al niño dentro de la casa.

-quédate aquí… -le dije al pequeño.

-pedo mami… -me miro confundido.

-Bella te acompaño –dijo Jake volviendo a la puerta. Donde se escuchaban los golpes en la puerta de Edward.

-no Jake, creo que llego el momento de aclarar las cosas –el me miro un poco dolido pero lo acepto.- cuida que Edward no salga… -le pedí antes de abrir la puerta y salirme, escuchando un pequeño grito del pequeño.

-Bella necesito conocerlo… -me pidió al instante en que salí.

-Edward no voy a comenzar a pelear contigo… -dije fastidiada de su actitud.

-¿entonces por que no lo puedo conocer? –pregunto molesto.

-porque vienes reclamando derechos que dejaste de tener cuando no apareciste… -le reclame.- ¿sabes todo lo que pase? ¿Sabes si el necesitó algo? Ni siquiera sabes cuando nació… -le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Tomó aire- Bella yo no lo sabía y realmente te pido perdón por eso, ya no soy el chico de veintitrés años que conociste…

-no si de eso me doy cuenta… -dije con ironía.

-Bella, por favor estoy hablando enserio…

-y yo también, ¡no te voy a dejar conocerlo! –dije un poco mas fuerte pero ya sin gritar.

-¿al menos tengo derecho de que me escuches no? –dijo enojado.- Bella, yo nunca eh hecho algo que realmente quiera, ni siquiera quería trabajar ese día, y mucho menos quería estudiar, Carlisle me obligo a hacerlo, pero ahora estoy seguro de que quiero conocerlo… el es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en estos días… mi padre murió hace un mes, el mismo mes que tengo sin hablar con Diane por lo que te dije, el mes que me pregunto por que no me dijiste nada…

-no te dije nada eso mismo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Diane se entera? ¿Te dejo de hablar no? Sino se hubiera enterado, nada de esto estuviera pasando, y la culpa la tiene tu difunto padre, pero no le podemos reclamar nada –dije molesta.

-eso… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? –pregunto confundido.

-Esme también sabía… y Rose… pero mira como termino la pobre por ayudarme…

-ella me dijo que viniera a verte… -se rió con un poco de ironía.- Bella, enserio no voy a quitarte al pequeño… se que no tengo derecho para pedírtelo, pero como te dije, el es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en estos días… -su mirada me decía lo arrepentido que estaba, aunque no le quería creer del todo tome la decisión de darle el beneficio de la duda. El no me lo quería quitar, pero…

Es que… el no era malo, lo conocía un poco mas que antes, las pocas veces que me había logrado hacer platica y yo a el, me había dado cuenta de que no era tan idiota como aparentaba y exactamente, ya no era el mismo chico de veintitrés años que conocí, ¿podía darle una oportunidad después de todo?

Claro que no olvidaba todo lo que había sufrido, pero no solo el había tenido la culpa, claro, en parte también era culpa mía, había sido tan idiota como para buscar sexo con un desconocido y ni siquiera preocuparme por la protección, estaba tan desesperada por perder mi virginidad que eso fue en lo que menos pensé en ese momento. Eso no lo deslindaba de culpas, pues el tampoco se había acordado de ese detalle.

Además como dijo, el no había querido estudiar, probablemente habría vuelto.

-¿ibas a volver? –pregunte volviendo la mirada a el.

-ese día estaba por venir a verte, pero Carlisle me detuvo en la puerta con la carta de aceptación de la Universidad, pero no te olvide de todo, hubo algunas ocasiones en las que pensé que habría sido de ti… -me miro confundido.

_Algunas ocasiones_, no siempre…

Eso solo me dejaba con que Carlisle siempre fue el causante de todo… lo había obligado a hacer todas esas cosas, eh incluso le había dejado la empresa completa para el.

-tu padre no era una perita en dulce… -afirme.

-lo se… lo peor es que me estoy enterando de eso apenas, ¿sabes que el me persuadió sin que me diera cuenta que estudiara esa carrera? –bajo la mirada decepcionado.

-nunca te imaginas cuanto daño puede hacer alguien hasta que lo vez…

-pero el no te dejo embarazada… -me miro herido.

-pero si no te hubiera obligado a trabajar, nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero aun así es bueno… sino no hubiera tenido a Edward… -medio sonreí.

-ves… es lo único bueno que nos ah pasado… -me devolvió la sonrisa. Me quede pensando en eso, era cierto, mi hijo era lo único bueno que había hecho, lo único bueno que me había pasado, lo único por lo que había aguantado hasta ahora.

No estaba haciendo algo malo, sino estaba haciendo feliz a dos personas, mi hijo que era justo que conociera a su padre, y el que a pesar de no merecérselo, por hacer feliz a uno lo hacia al otro.

-¿te importaría si lo hacemos legal? –no quería arriesgarme, ni a mi hijo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto confundido, no le respondí nada pero entre a la casa.

-Jake, te necesito acá afuera… -dije mientras buscaba algo donde escribir.

-¿para que? –pregunto confundido.

-tu solo ven –lo tome de la mano y me detuve en la puerta.

-mas te vale que no lo dejes salir… -voltee a ver a mi padre. El hizo una seña militar de obediencia y me di vuelta.

Edward se había quedado viendo al campo de adelante, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegamos, aclare la garganta para que volteara a vernos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver a Jake.

-Jake va a hacer un acta para que quede claro todo esto, no es que desconfié de ti, pero es por si acaso.

-¡Bella no necesito firmar nada! -levanto un poco la voz- ya te dije que no te lo voy a quitar, solo quiero conocerlo… -me miro enojado.

-¿creías que te iba a creer así como así cuando la ultima vez que me dijiste que volverías tardaste casi cinco años? –me apoye en un pie mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-pero, pero… -al parecer trato de encontrar algo inteligente que decir pero no lo encontró, así que suspiro derrotado.- ok…

**Pv. Edward**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que había ido a ver a Bella y a mi hijo. Así que ese día había firmado el dichoso papel para que ella estuviera tranquila y así pudiera conocer a mi hijo.

Se quedaba a dormir los viernes y el sábado en la noche en la casa. Como no podía dejar a Esme sola, pero tampoco excluirla de los pocos momentos con su nieto, había decidido quedarme en la casa con ella, a pesar de que para mis veintiocho años es extraño que siga en casa de mi madre, pero en casa de Emmett y Rose no había tanto lugar para ella.

Todavía estaba aprendiendo a ser su padre. Pero según Esme ya lo era.

-¡Edward! –grito mi madre entrando en la sala. Habíamos volteado a verla los dos.- ¡oh rayos!… -dijo ella riéndose.- el pequeño… -mi madre se disculpo con la mirada.- ven acabo de hacer galletas… -lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina. Claro que yo iba detrás de ellos.

-creo que debemos pensar en algo para que no nos confundamos… -dije riendo mientras tomaba una galleta del plato al mismo tiempo que mi hijo.

-claro que no… -dijo mi madre sacando la leche del refrigerador.- tu eres Anthony y el pequeño, Edward… ya esta… -dijo orgullosa.

-Esme, sabes que no me gusta Anthony… -me queje mientras le pasaba unos vasos.

-mi mami me dice Eddie pedo no guta… -dijo repentinamente el pequeño.

-ya vez… -mire a Esme dándole la razón a mi hijo.

-¿entonces como le hacemos para arreglar esto? –me senté enfrente de el mordiéndole a la galleta.

-tu Ed y el pequeño, Edward… -nuevamente sugirió.

-mejor al revés…

-¿te gusta Ed? –le pregunto mi madre al pequeño.

-si… -se encogió de hombros, después bostezo y se talló los ojitos.

-me recuerda tanto a ti… -chillo mi madre por enésima vez. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde corriendo por toda la casa y el patio, no por nada el pobre estaba cansado.

-ven campeón vamos a dormir –lo cargue para no hacerlo subir tantas escaleras y se le fuera el sueño. Habíamos acondicionado el cuarto que antes era de Emmett para el. Entramos al cuarto y lo ayude a ponerse su pijama.- los dientes… -le recordé cuando estaba caminando a la cama. El me volteo a ver con los ojitos llenos de sueño.

-no me mires así… ¿Qué crees que haga mami cuando se entere de que no te los lavaste? –pregunte recordando la ultima vez que no se los había lavado y se había acostado así, el pequeño le conto eso, y nos regaño a los dos.

Él camino lento al baño y yo detrás de el, se subió en el banquito que le habíamos puesto para que alcanzara mejor el lavabo y contrabajos se cepilló los dientes. Al terminar de enjuagarse lo cargue y lo lleve a la cama, ya tenia los ojos mas cerrados que nada y no iba a dejar que se cayera al bajarse del banquito.

Lo arrope- buenas noches peque…

-bue…-bostezó- nas noches papi… -encendí su lamparita antes de salir del cuarto.

-recuerdo que tu hacías berrinche para no lavarte los dientes… -me sorprendió mi madre que estaba recargada en el barandal del pasillo.- son igualitos en lo físico, pero es mas tranquilo, una rara combinación entre Bella y tu… -me sonrió al final.- lastima que no puedan estar juntos y ser una familia… -dijo mi madre dándose la vuelta para irse a su cuarto. No me había dado tiempo de responderle por que cuando lo iba a hacer ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Me fui al mío pensando en lo que había dicho mi madre. Pero yo solo le tenia cariño a Bella, ahora ya la conocía mejor, ya sabia mas cosas de ella que cuando… bueno… pero después de todo ella ya estaba rehaciendo su vida y no creía que ella me diera alguna oportunidad después de lo que había pasado.

**Pv. Bella**

Tres largos meses estaban terminando, después de hacer que Edward firmara el acta -para que no intentara algo después-, habíamos quedado en que lo vería una vez a la semana cuando menos, pero por petición del pequeño había aceptado que se quedara a dormir con el un día, pero después de los berrinches que hacia mi hijo, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿lista? –pregunto Jake recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-es extraño que esta sea nuestra primera salida de noche… -dije un poco nostálgica por la falta de mi hijo.

-demasiado, pero ya veremos como arreglárnosla… -sonrió y me atrajo hacia el, nos besamos intensamente y nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

-mejor vámonos… -dijo Jake jalándome de la mano ligeramente, me solté para cerrar bien la puerta. Al llegar al coche nuevamente nos besamos con la misma intensidad, solamente que cuando estaba recuperando el aire Jake a provecho para cubrirme los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte riéndome con un poco de preocupación.

-es que tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no puedes verla –su voz en mi oído hizo estremecerme.

-ok, entonces ayúdame a subir al coche… -chille al darme cuenta de que seguía afuera de este y sin la mínima idea de cómo hacerle para entrar.

-claro… -nuevamente me hablo al oído haciendo que una extraña sensación recorriera por mi columna. Solté un grito cuando sentí elevarme.- calma Bella, solo voy a meterte al coche y no puedo hacerlo si no te estas quieta.

-lo siento –me disculpe tomándolo de los hombros para estar mas segura. Sentí el asiento debajo de mi y me levante un poco para que el pudiera sacar sus manos. Antes de cerrar la puerta Jake me dio un beso en la frente. Realmente era un gran hombre, ya me había enamorado de el y la verdad era alguien con quien podría estar el resto de mi vida, pero para que el me pidiera eso faltaba mucho.

-tranquila, no tardaremos mucho… -me sorprendí al volverlo a escuchar cerca de mi, sin haber escuchado siquiera la puerta cerrarse. Solo afirme con la cabeza y me quede muy atenta a lo que pasaba, Jake no dijo nada en el camino y yo no sabía que decir. Así que después de no se cuanto tiempo el coche se detuvo.

-espera, te voy a sacar de ahí… -alcance a escuchar antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Después sentí los brazos de él y yo pase mis brazos por sus hombros para no caerme y que el pudiera sacarme mas fácil.

-te voy a ir guiando, todavía no te puedo quitar la venda –me paso un brazo por la cintura y la otra mano me sujeto mi mano derecha.- aquí hay tres escalones… -levante los pies con cuidado para no caerme. Repentinamente también se detuvo, escuche que abría una puerta y un clic, el cual lo asocié con algún interruptor.

-ok, ven… -avance unos pasos y sentí sus manos en mi cabeza desatando el amarre, dejando caer el pañuelo, pero eso no le preste atención a eso, si no a la casa en la que habíamos entrado.

-se que es muy pronto pero quisiera que viviéramos juntos… -sentí sus brazos envolverme por la espalda. Pero después de giro pudiéndolo ver a la cara.- Bella, ambos venimos de una mala relación, la cual nos dio unos hermosos hijos, pero sabemos cuanto puede doler que nos hagamos algo así como para volver a repetir lo mismo y dañarnos, yo quiero a Edward y tu te llevas bien con Sassy, y realmente te amo, aunque es muy pronto para que lo diga, pero si lo siento no puedo evitarlo… -sus palabras me habían conmovido.

-¿vivir juntos? –pregunte abrazándolo de felicidad.

-no… -sentí que negaba con la cabeza entonces me separe de el para verlo a los ojos, el me soltó y camino a mitad de la sala, en donde se hinco en una rodilla.

-no solo quiero que vivamos juntos… quiero que usted… Isabella Swan me haga el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa… -abrió la pequeña caja que tenia en las manos, el reluciente anillo me hizo avanzar hasta donde el estaba.

Después de todo no estaba tan equivocada, yo lo quería y esta era una oportunidad para comenzar a darle un rumbo a mi vida y a la de mi pequeño.

-si, claro que si… -dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-gracias Bella… -puso el anillo en mi dedo anular y después me beso. Claro que no fue como ninguno de los otros, esta vez me permití acariciarlo y que el me acariciara.

-espera… -dijo separándose.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender.

-hay una razón por la que estemos aquí parados… -me dio vuelta para que viera una foto a mitad de pared, era Edward y Sassy abrazados y sonriendo. Eso me dio más ternura, Edward podría tener una hermana.

-¿Cuándo la tomaste? - voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-eso no importa… ¿te gusta la casa? –pregunto tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-solo conozco la sala pero si me llevas a conocerla bien… puede que me guste –sonreí traviesamente.

-ok, pero si no te gusta me dices… -dijo el tomándome de la mano. Me mostro todo el lugar, las habitaciones eran cuatro, una para nosotros, dos para los niños y otro mas para las visitas, ya que Jake me aseguro que Sue no se vendría con nosotros, ya que ella estaba rehaciendo su vida con mi padre… si, era raro, pero todo el mundo tenia que tener sus segundas oportunidades… ¿no?

**Pv. Edward**

-siento haberte llamado así de inesperado, pero el pequeño no paraba de preguntar por ti… -le dije a Bella un poco apenado.

-no te preocupes, ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto al no verlo en la sala.

-vamos… -camine delante para irla guiando, no hable mucho con ella, pero note algo diferente en ella.

-aquí… -abrí la puerta para que pasara primero.

-mami –grito el pequeño corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿estas bien Edward? –pregunto cargándolo.

-tuve pesadilla… -el pequeño la abrazaba fuerte.

-tranquilo amor… ¿Qué te eh dicho de las pesadillas? –pregunto volviéndolo a poner en la cama.

-¿Qué no nos deales…? –pregunto el niño.

-eso amor… no son reales… solo son sueños malos creados por comer dulce antes de dormirse… -me volteo a ver entre cerrando los ojos, como acusándome de algo, pero las galletas de Esme no estaban tan dulces.

Salí de ahí antes de que me fuera peor, Esme había regresado a su cuarto, así que me baje a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, sabía que debería de estar angustiado por mi hijo, pero cuando me angustiaba me daba hambre.

Estaba terminando de prepararme un sándwich cuando Bella entro a la cocina.

-hola… -la salude.

-¿Por qué le das dulces antes de dormir? –pregunto molesta.

-no creo que estas sean dulces… -moví el plato con algunas galletas que habían quedado, mas cerca de ellas. Me miro desconfiada y las probó.- es sustituto de azúcar… y el pequeño siempre anda comiendo galletas de chispas de chocolate… no creo que haya sido mi culpa… -me defendí.

-lo siento, pensé que…

-se que apenas llevo unos meses tratando con el, pero Esme me ayuda con esas cosas… me dice que darle y que no… y se que no desconfías de ella…

-ok, ok… ya, no es tu culpa…

-¿quieres comer algo? –pregunte sacando leche para mi sándwich

-no, yo estaba… -en ese momento note que en su mano había un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo, era uno de compromiso.

-oye… -me sorprendí.- felicidades… -trate de sonreír, pero de seguro que salió solo una mueca.

-te diste cuenta… -dijo sorprendida, miro su anillo mientras lo tocaba con la otra mano.- gracias me lo acaba de dar… -su sonrisa era amplia, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco de celos.

-siento haberte echo venir… -me disculpe.

-no te preocupes, al parecer los dos se sincronizaron o algo así… Sassy también tuvo una pesadilla… -comenzó a reírse, pero a mi se me hizo extraño. Claro que no la iba a decir eso y preocuparla.

-¿viniste en tu coche? –pregunte después de un incomodo momento de silencio.

-eh… no… Jake me trajo antes de irse a su casa… -dijo preocupada.

-¿quieres que te lleve? –pregunte.

-no, el vendrá por mi… -se acomodo en la silla y se termino la galleta que había mordido.

-¿quieres leche? –pregunte cuando me estaba sirviendo un vaso.

-¿no estas muy grande para la leche? –pregunto riéndose.

-claro que no… no puedo tomar otra cosa, la cafeína que quita el sueño… y detesto los tés…

-ok, creo que algo de leche no me hará daño… -suspiro y fui por un vaso para servirle.

-¿segura que no quieres uno? –pregunte dándole una mordida a mi sándwich.

-no, ya había cenado antes de venir… -sonrió por enésima vez, haciendo que se me fuera el hambre.

-Bella… -le hable después de otro rato de silencio, ella levanto la mirada.- gracias por dejarme conocerlo… -hable sinceramente.

-no es nada, el pequeño tiene derecho de conocerte… la verdad es que casi nunca tocábamos el tema de su papá… -se quedo pensando.

-¿el no preguntaba por mi? –pregunte confundido.

-si, de vez en cuando, pero solo le podía decir que no podías estar con nosotros, que estabas de viaje… -sonrió un poco.

-siento haberte dejado… -ahora lo lamentaba.- Carlisle me dio la opción de estudiar o comenzar a trabajar… así que escogí estudiar después de ese día… y también siento haberte tratado como una cualquiera… -no sabía cuando volvería a tener otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, así que aproveche esta.

-lo peor ya paso… -suspiro.

-¿Cómo que lo peor? –pregunte sin entender.

-a diferencia de a ti a mi no me fue muy bien… -espere a que continuara.- cuando tuve que decirle a Charlie que estaba embarazada… el… me corrió de la casa… -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no pude evitarlo y me levante a abrazarla.

**Pv. Bella**

Recordar lo que había pasado antes de este día, me había hecho querer llorar, como si todo lo que había pasado fuera mas como una pesadilla y ahora había despertado.

Lo cual agradecía, por que no quería volver a pasar por esto de nuevo, ya había aprendido la lección y no lo iba a echar en saco roto.

Todo empeoro cuando Edward me abrazo. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme, pero que el fuera lo hacia un poco difícil, pero después de escuchar que solo había echo eso me dio coraje, yo había tenido que pasar por mas que eso para ser como ahora soy.

Estuve llorando por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que ya no salieron las lagrimas. Me separe de el y me limpie la humedad de mis ojos.

-¿mejor? –pregunto Edward secándome algunas lagrimas que faltaban.

-si, siento lo que paso… -sorbí la nariz.

-no te preocupes… al contrario, soy yo el que debería de pedirte perdón por todo lo que has pasado sola, claro que ahora no podre recompensarte… -note que entristecía, pero no había entendido lo que me había querido decir, así que simplemente me quede viéndolo a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que tanto me habían vuelto loca hace cinco años.

Mire toda su cara, realmente había cambiado, sus facciones habían madurado, solo un poco mas a cuando lo conocí, pero seguía siendo igual de atractivo que la primera vez que lo vi, aquella vez que me había entregado a el por un arrebato de calentura.

Quería volver a probar sus labios, aunque fuera una ultima vez, quería recordar como era que me estrujara en sus brazos y que me besara con pasión.

Me comencé a acercar a el poniéndome de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pero en ese momento el claxon de un coche se escucho afuera de la casa, eso solo podía decir que Jake había llegado.

En ese momento no pude evitar molestarme con el, pero mas conmigo misma por desear tanto a Edward cuando yo ya estaba comprometida con Jake.

**Pv. Edward**

-debe ser Jake… -dijo alejándose de mi.- nos vemos Edward… -volvió a acercarse para despedirse de mi de beso. Lo cual me hizo enojar más.

Creía que me iba a besar, estaba seguro de que eso haría, pero si no hubiera sido por Jacob…

Ahora solo me daba cuenta de una cosa…

Estaba enamorado de Bella, no solo desde hoy, sino desde el día en que la conocí, tenia que aceptar que de ves en cuando pensaba en ella, que me alegre un poco cuando la volví a ver, que me moleste cuando renuncio a ser mi asistente, que quede segado por el enojo cuando Diane termino conmigo y se fue, por que a pesar de todo ella había ayudado en algo para ser como soy ahora.

Pero al tenerla entre mis brazos al sentirla tan frágil y débil, había hecho que ese sentimiento saliera a flote.

Solo me molestaba que ahora seria imposible tratar de conquistarla, ahora ella ya estaba comprometida con Jacob y a mi me quedaba conformarme y esperar a alguien mas.

-¿Qué piensas? –me sorprendió escuchar a mi madre entrando a la cocina.

-Bella se va a casar con Jacob… -en resumen era eso lo que me tenia molesto.

-¿Por qué te tiene así eso? –pregunto confundida.

-por que Bella debería de estar conmigo… -camine a la salida, pero ella me detuvo del brazo.

-¿con que derecho dices eso? Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, tu no le diste oportunidad de saber como era estar contigo… no puedes decir lo que debería ser si ni siquiera sabias que ella seguía viva… Edward yo no te eduque así… -dijo decepcionada.- sin embargo… si en verdad la quieres lucha por ella, todavía estas a tiempo, preocúpate cuando ella diga _si acepto_… -me soltó y se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Nuevamente me había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho.

Después de todo ella se había acercado a mí, ella quería que la besara…

Eso me daba una ligera esperanza para poder demostrarle que ella era importante para mí, y no solo porque era la madre de mi hijo.

**Pv. Jacob**

Odiaba que Edward se metiera en nuestras vidas.

Pero que podía hacer si era el padre de Edward… además al niño le hacia falta a su padre, yo después de un tiempo pude ser su amigo, pero no podía pasar de ahí. Pero al contrario Bella si podría ser una madre para Sassy.

-dame otro… -pedí a Leah, la chica que atendía la barra.

-Jake… ¿no crees que estas tomando demasiado? –note la preocupación en sus ojos, pero que mas daba, siempre me preocupaba por los demás, me dejaba al último, ahora quería hacer algo para mi mismo.

Además estaba Lizzie…

-dame otro… -pedí mas molesto ignorando su comentario.

-ok… -me volvió a llenar el caballito. Lo agarre y me lo tome hasta el fondo sintiendo lo caliente del tequila recorrer mi garganta.

Me quede pensando en lo de hace rato.

_**- Flash Back-**_

-listo campeón… -le había ayudado a quitarse su suéter.

-¿podemos lleva a Dufus? –pregunto esperanzado.

-lo siento, al zoológico no pueden entrar las mascotas…

-si Ed, si mi papi no dejo llevadme a Lacy, no va Dufus… -mi hija hizo un puchero.

-pedo Lacy esta chiquita… Dufus tiene cinco anios… -el pequeño se molesto.

-ya niños, mejor vamos a la cocina a ver que están haciendo Bella y Sue… -camine con ellos detrás a la cocina, estaban cocinando y no quería que alguno se lastimara.

-¡niños! –grito Sue impidiendo que pasaran mas haya de la mesa.

-quedemos ved que haces… -dijo la pequeña.

-Sassy no debemos acedcadnos ahí… -el pequeño tomo de la mano a mi hija, ella dejo de forcejear con Sue y se fueron a sentar a la mesa.

-hola linda… -abrace a Bella por la cintura para no intervenir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Jake si me distraes me voy a cortar un dedo… -se quejo.

-ok… -mordí su oreja antes de alejarme de ella, sentí que se estremecía, lo cual me hizo sentir orgulloso de que la hiciera sentir eso.

Después de guardar algunos bocadillos que nos comeríamos en el parque antes de ir al zoológico, estábamos por salir cuando el timbre sonó. Realmente me sorprendí al ver a Edward ahí parado frente a la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte tratando de no sonar molesto.

-fui a casa de Charlie para ver a mi hijo y el dijo que estaban…

-papi –el pequeño me empujo y corrió a abrazar a Edward.

-hola peque… -lo abrazo fuertemente pero solo hizo que volteara a ver a Bella que estaba sonriendo tiernamente con la escena.

-estábamos por ir al zoológico… lo siento… -me disculpe falsamente con el.

-ok, podre verlos otro día… -bajo al niño y miro a Bella.

-mami ¿cuede papi id con nosotos? –el pequeño junto sus manitas suplicando.

-no Edward… vamos a salir con Jake y Sassy… podemos ir otro día con el… ¿cierto? –volteo a ver a Edward significativamente.

-si, claro… -dijo Edward como si nada, lo que me hizo sospechar.- tu sorpresa tendrá que esperar… -sabía que algo tramaba.

-¿sodpdesa? –pregunto el niño ilusionado.

-esta bien… que venga con nosotros… -termine accediendo.

-¿estas seguro? –pregunto Bella confundida acercándose a mi.

-no, pero el pequeño no va a estar tranquilo hasta que Edward le de la _sorpresa_ que le tiene… -claro que trate de no sonar molesto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-ok… después te lo recompensare… -Bella me beso. Odiaba que jugara sucio, pero si el quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Así que contrario a lo que yo quería, Edward término yendo, sabia que no podía ponerme exigente, después de todo era el papá del pequeño Edward.

Charlie llego detrás de Edward, -pero ya estaba demasiado enojado como para darme cuenta- así que nos fuimos al zoológico, Bella iba con nosotros y los Edwards en otro coche. Después de hora y media de camino llegamos al zoológico. Nos reunimos y Edward se _ofreció amablemente_ a pagar las entradas de todos.

-ya no te enojes solo fueron las entradas… -dijo Bella como si nada.

-¿Cómo no me voy a enojar? Si me restriega su dinero en la cara, si me entromete en nuestros planes usando al pequeño, si… aaah! –terminé haciendo un grito silencioso de desesperación.- además, se supone que venimos juntos y míralo… -señale a los dos que iban adelante, Sassy iba sobre mis hombros pero de haber podido se hubiera ido con el pequeño.

-Edward… -grito Bella, en ese momento voltearon los dos, hubiera sido gracioso en otras circunstancias.- espérenos que no vienen solos… -se quejo Bella. Pero claro que no le iba a comenzar a reclamar.

-ya Jake cambia esa cara… -me pidió Bella un poco fastidiada, después de un tiempo de ir viendo los animales.

-Bella, ya me hecho a perder el día… ¿Qué querías? –dije bajo esperando a que no me escuchara.

-pero si tu me dijiste que estaba bien que viniera… -me dijo igual de bajo, pero aunque gritáramos, ellos no nos escucharían.

-lo hice por el niño… -camine en otra dirección, escuchando un quejido de mi hija, pero no quería decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después.

Estábamos en la sección de aves y fuimos a la jaula más grande, había varias personas, pero una mujer se me hizo conocida.

-Jake… por favor… -escuche a Bella detrás de mí, pero la mujer que se me hizo conocida volteo a ver rápidamente. Me quede igual o más sorprendido que ella.

-¿Jake? –avanzo entre las personas.

-¿Quién es ella? –escuche preguntar a la pequeña.

-nadie –me di la vuelta y seguí derecho.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? –pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Jake… -escuche que me llamaba.

-es Lizzie… -claro que lo dije con odio, porque eso era lo que sentía por ella.

-Jacob por favor… -no lo soporte mas y me detuve.

-Bella, llévate a Sassy… -la baje de mis hombros y se la entregue a Bella.

-te vemos en la granja… -dijo mientras se llevaba a la niña, voltee a verla y estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

-los busque en la casa… -dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, los cuales no la voltee a ver a los ojos.

-¿creíste que nos íbamos a quedar ahí esperándote? –la voltee a ver por primera vez a los ojos, ella los tenia llenos de lagrimas.- ¿crees que con lagrimas me vas a hacer sentir mal? –pregunte molesto.

-no, yo…

-¿Qué quieres? –no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo.

-quería regresar pero ya no estaban, pregunte a los vecinos pero no supieron nada de ustedes, y a Sue nadie la ha visto… -dijo preocupada.

-¿ahora si te importamos? Mira que bien… -dije con ironía.- Sue esta bien, esta con nosotros… -le dije antes de darme vuelta.

-¿no me vas a dejar explicarte? –pregunto alcanzándome.

-¿explicarme que? ¿Qué el tipo ese te convenció de dejarnos con sus encantos? –pregunte con sarcasmo.- no necesito saberlo gracias… -seguí caminando otro poco antes de que me alcanzara.

-ya es demasiado tarde ¿cierto? –pregunto triste.

-claro que lo es… Lizbeth te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, pero ella… -hice señas para donde Bella se había ido.- me hizo recordar lo que era el amor, lo que era confiar en alguien, que valía la pena arriesgarse otra vez a enamorarse… además… ya pasaron cinco años….

Esta vez no espere a que dijera algo, camine rápido, a donde había quedado de ver a Bella, ahí estaban dándole de comer a los animales.

-Bella, nos vamos… -dije cargando a Sassy y volviéndomela a subir a los hombros.

-pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto alarmada.

-no quiero quedarme aquí… no sabiendo que ella esta aquí…

-espera, voy por Edward…

-no, déjalo… se esta divirtiendo… -note que estaba debatiéndose entre quedarse o irse.

-quédate… pásala bien, nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-ok, te veo después –me beso y se despidió de Sassy.

-¿po que nos vamos? –pregunto mi hija.

-Sue va a hacer pasteles… -mentí, pero eso lo arreglaría con ella cuando llegáramos.

_**- Fin del Flash Back - **_

Así que había dejado a Sassy en casa con Sue haciendo pasteles mientras yo me venia a ahogar mis penas con alcohol.

Claro que era lo primero que se me había ocurrido. Pero quería quitarme el coraje que traía atorado en la garganta.

Como se atrevía a aparecerse así como así y repentinamente recordar que existimos…

-ya vamos a cerrar… ¿te pido un taxi? –pregunto Leah.

-no quiero llegar a casa así… -dije ya bastante ebrio.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto confundida.

-mi hija… ¿Por dónde hay un hotel cerca? –pregunte por que había conducido como una hora antes de decidir detenerme.

-¿sabes donde estamos? -pregunto riéndose, pero yo negué con la cabeza.- con razón, vamos te llevo a mi casa –me ayudo a levantarme, salimos del bar, le di las llaves de mi coche y fuimos a su casa…

**Pv. Bella**

Había dejado que Jake se regresara solo, pero me había quedado con el pendiente, así que regresamos a casa para que fuera a verlo, al llegar a su casa Sue me dijo que solamente había dejado a Sassy y el se había ido, no le había dicho ni a donde ni a que hora llegaba.

Claro que me preocupe más, pero después de hacer que Charlie usara sus contactos para que encontraran el coche y saber que no estaba muy lejos de aquí, me tranquilice un poco.

-vamos a comprar provisiones… -dijo Charlie, con el pequeño Edward de la mano.

-ahodita venimos mami –me dijo despidiéndose de lejos. Solo me despedí de lejos sacudiendo la mano.

-¿no quieres ir con ellos? –pregunto Edward sentándose en el sillón.

-no, estoy esperando a que Jake llame –dije sin quitar la vista del teléfono.

-si te quedas ahí te vas a aburrir, mejor ven y prueba algo de lo que prepare –no había notado que tenia hambre hasta que me di cuenta del olor que salía de la cocina.

-ok… -me levante y caminamos a la cocina. Era extraño volver a recorrer la casa con el, era como regresar en el tiempo, pero nada era igual a antes.

-¿tienes mucha hambre? –pregunto mientras servía un plato.

-no mucha, estoy preocupada por Jake… -me senté en la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que lo puso así? –pregunto poniendo otro plato para el.

-son cosas personales… -dije tomando un tenedor para comenzar a comer.

-pero ya soy como de la familia… -dijo con ironía, pero solo pude mirarlo molesta por que tenia la boca llena.- ok, pero soy hombre ¿no? –pregunto sentándose al lado de mi.

-¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta -dije con sarcasmo.

-bueno pero al menos sabré que es lo que esta pensando… -dijo seguro.

-no creo que sepas… -le asegure.

-a ver… -me reto.

-no te lo voy a decir Cullen… -dije antes de probar otro bocado.

-¿ahora soy Cullen? –dijo con sarcasmo.- anda, cuéntame y yo te ayudo a entenderlo… -lo pensé un poco.

-¿te acuerdas ese día en la oficina cuando nos volvimos a encontrar? –pregunte primeramente.

-si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto confundido.

-que hoy paso lo mismo con el…

-¿se encontró con la mamá de la pequeña?

-si, pero es completamente diferente que con nosotros…

-wow… ahora ya entiendo por que se fue así de molesto… -dijo pensativo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte sin entender.

-pues que probablemente esta enojado por volverse a encontrar con ella, lo que me dice que, lo engaño y se fue con otro o supongo que un complejo de inferioridad la orillo a sentirse menos y los dejo… -me sorprendió su conclusión.

-me sorprendes Edward… -dije realmente asombrada.- eres bueno con eso…

-antes solía ser bueno entendiendo a las personas… -desvió la mirada.

-¿antes?

-si, por eso no quería seguir estudiando, creía que eso era malo… -se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse con el plato vacio, yo estaba terminado así que me levante y lo ayude a lavar los platos.

Yo enjabonaba y el enjugaba, no eran muchos, pero Edward me salpico agua por accidente y yo por accidente le eche jabón.

Comenzamos una guerra de agua y jabón, hasta que por accidente caímos al suelo, el encima de mí esta vez. Comencé a reírme más por eso.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa? –pregunto mirándome de una manera extraña.

-nada, es solo que es gracioso la… -no pude decir mas por que el junto nuestros labios…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Lo se, lo se… fue muy fácil como lo perdono… ya me regañaran en los reviews…**

**Espero que estas dieciocho hojas en Word las hayan complacido o haya cubierto el mes que me tarde en actualizar.**

**¿Que les pareció lo de Jake? Ósea lo suyo no fue así como Bella, al contrario a el lo dejaron con todo y chamaca… pobre de mi hombre…**

**Los otros personajes quedan pendientes para el ultimo capitulo que promete estas mas emocionante que este…**

**Precisamente hoy (05/10/10) a las 06:50 estaba terminando el capitulo, y mañana me voy a México o DF no se… al museo de economía… así que no me quise ir sin dejarles capitulo. **

**Además de que iba a actualizar el sábado pasado, pero trabaje, el domingo un chico me impidió avanzar en esto, no hay tarea para mañana y termine de escribir.**

**Espero actualizar pronto… Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Antes que nada: **

**Ro-Ro Hale****, ****Nia06****, PrInCeSiTa, ****Antzoni****, ****MillaPattzn****, ****lizzy90****, ****Blapagu****, ****yoya11**** … ¡después no se quejen!**

**El final lo tengo planeado desde que decidí alargar el OS a SF.**

**¡Oh por dios… el último capitulo! ¿Qué pasara? ¡Pues mejor léanlo y ya sabrán!**

_**ENJOY IT!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- El Cañero -_**

**Capitulo 10: - ¿Para Siempre? -**

**Pv. Bella**

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa? –pregunto mirándome de una manera extraña.

-nada, es solo que es gracioso la… -no pude decir mas por que el junto nuestros labios, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarme, todos mis sentidos se desconectaron.

La sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo me hizo sentir como la primera vez que me toco. Sus caricias eran más delicadas, haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Mis manos estaban en su nuca, acercándolo mas a mi, lo acaricie por la espalda mientras deslizaba mi mano dentro de su playera, sintiendo su abdomen marcado, acariciando cada cuadro de este, subí mi mano a su pecho, pero la playera no daba para mas, así que se levanto y se la quito. Mientras que a mi me acariciaba sobre la playera.

Repentinamente dejo de besarme para seguir con mi cuello, en el cual chupaba con desesperación. No pude evitar gemir ante sus caricias.

Sentí su pene endurecerse debajo del pantalón, moví mi pierna para rosarlo y ahora un gemido salió de él. Me volvió a besar mientras el me sentaba para quitarme la playera que traía, dejándome con el sujetador de encaje.

Un _wow_ salió de su boca al verme, lo que me hizo sonrojarme, tome su mano y lo puse encima de mi ceno, y con mi otra mano lo jale para que me besara, comenzó a masajearme nuevamente haciéndome gemir del placer.

Sin dejarme de besar Edward me levanto y me tomo del trasero para levantarme, pase mis piernas alrededor de el, y el cargo mi peso.

Me puso sobre la mesa, paso su mano por mi cuello y después al broche de mi sujetador, donde lo desabrocho haciendo que sintiera menos presión en esa parte. El aire que se estaba filtrando hizo que se me erizara la piel, pero los brazos de Edward me envolvieron mientras que me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y respiraba sobre el oído haciendo que me estremeciera de la sensación.

Lo separe un poco pero eso solo hizo que el bajara a chupar mis pechos, succionaba como esperando que algo saliera y mordía delicadamente de vez en cuando.

No me resistí y acaricie su pene por encima del pantalón, estaba demasiado duro como para que le apretara, mis manos desabrocharon el botón y el sierre torpemente, su pantalón se bajo un poco, metí la mano debajo de su bóxer briefs, estaba mejor de lo que recordaba, tan cálido y duro que se me hizo agua la boca, pero su bóxer me impedía tocarlo cómodamente, así que lo baje un poco solo pasa poderlo sacar.

Edward se había quedado sin hacer nada, por lo que nuevamente tome una mano y la puse sobre mi pierna, el comenzó a recorrer el pantalón y rápidamente lo desabrocho, pero se detuvo, me volvió a besar y a cargar, yo no entendí que hacia hasta que nos comenzamos a mover, el seguía besándome, pero esta vez yo me aparte y comencé a chupar su cuello, deteniéndome mas en su manzana de adan, donde la chipe un poco, sintiendo su endurecido pene en mi trasero, al igual que sus manos, ya que estaba cargándome y sus manos las tenia ahí, pero dejo de apretármelas cuando llegamos a las escaleras. Subió cuidadosamente mientras que yo seguía chupando su cuello. Esta vez no se por que mordí su hombro.

-nos vamos a caer… -me advirtió, así que ya no hice nada hasta que estuvimos arriba y se recargo en la pared.

**Pv. Edward**

-nos vamos a caer… -le advertí al sentir sus dientes en mi hombro y no quería comenzar a media escalera.

La recargue contra la pared para poderla tocar, mientras la seguía besando, metí mi mano por debajo de su pantaleta y sentí su botón erecto, comencé a acariciarlo mientras ella me acariciaba el pene, era excitante que ella lo estuviera haciendo tal y como la otra vez. Después de unos segundos de acariciarla adentre más mi mano hasta su vagina donde introduje dos dedos y comencé a bombear dentro de ella, sus gemidos hacían que me excitara mas, era como una música celestial.

Antes de que llegara al orgasmo saque mi mano y mire su cara de reproche. Solo sonreí y recordé que la puerta que estaba al lado era la de su cuarto, la abrí y volví a cargar su peso y entramos al cuarto.

La deje delicadamente en la cama para quitarle el pantalón, dejándola solamente con su pantaleta, acaricie los bordes haciendo que se estremeciera, se veía encantadoramente excitante cuando se estremecía, entonces le quite lo que faltaba de su ropa y ella me extendió los brazos, pero le negué con la cabeza, tome sus tobillos y los hice para atrás, haciendo que sus rodillas se elevaran al flexionar las piernas.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundida.

No le dije nada, simplemente separe sus rodillas y me hinque en el piso, metiendo mi cabeza entre sus piernas para probar sus deliciosos jugos, con mi lengua estimule el clítoris mientras que con mis manos evitaba que cerrara las piernas. Baje a su vagina e introduje la lengua dentro ella soltó otro gemido, seguía chupando pero nuevamente me detuve al sentir que estaba cerca.

Bufo de frustración, me quite el resto de la ropa y me subí a la cama a un lado de ella. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en mí y roso su entrada con mi pene, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió descendiendo. Al contrario de la vez pasada, esta vez la deje hacer lo que pensaba, sentí su lengua desde mi base a la punta, y después sus labios alrededor de mi pene, lo metía y lo sacaba delicadamente, cuando lo sacaba su lengua lo lamia. Sus labios alrededor de mi miembro hacia que me excitara mas, sin poderlo evitar levante mis caderas y ella tuvo que sacárselo rápido, al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa y casi la ahogaba.

No pude evitar reírme, la jale de los brazos y me puse encima de ella, estaba por entrar cuando recordé lo que paso la vez pasada cuando no usamos protección, así que me levante, busque en mi cartera y saque el que tenia guardado desde hace meses que me propuse conquistarla. Lo saque rápidamente y me lo puse. Nuevamente me subí a la cama y ella abrió las piernas.

Justo como la otra vez ella estaba tan deliciosamente cálida y húmeda. Comencé a embestirla delicadamente pero cuando ella comenzó a moverse debajo de mi acelere el ritmo, gemía mi nombre en mi oído cuando chupaba su cuello, su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada, pero seguía aguantando para no venirme en ella, cuando finalmente grito llena de éxtasis me deje llevar por las sensaciones y finalmente llegue a mi clímax. Me acosté a un lado de ella y la atraje a mi, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron.

-Edward… -me llamo Bella, voltee a verla.- no… -le cerré la boca con un dedo y no la deje terminar de hablar.

-descansa Bella… -nos tape con la sabana y no la solté para que no se fuera cuando me quedara dormido.

**Pv. Bella**

Me desperté con un hambre de los mil demonios. Abrí los ojos y Edward seguía durmiendo. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, su pecho bajando y subiendo con la respiración, sus alborotados cabellos sobre la almohada, su barba crecida de días, su tersa piel.

Desvié la mirada para no seguir pensando más en eso.

Agradecí el gesto que tuvo de esta vez si acordarse del preservativo, no quería quedar embarazada y no saber como explicarle a…

¡Jake! ¿Y ahora que le decía?

Le había sido infiel a mi prometido. ¡Y con quien! Con el sujeto al que supuestamente odio, aunque ya quedo claro que no lo odio.

Me levante y fui al baño, me bañe rápido y cambie de ropa. Salí del baño y el seguía dormido, fui al cuarto de Charlie para despertarlo pero no había nadie, ni el ni mi hijo.

Comencé a preocuparme, pero entonces se me ocurrió llamar a Sue para ver si sabia algo, y efectivamente, el había pasado la noche con ellos por que Edward no quería dejar de jugar con Sassy. Pero que Jake todavía no llegaba.

Entonces más tranquila por mi hijo, pero inquieta con lo que pasaba, me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué huele tan rico? –me hablo al oído haciendo estremecerme, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Edward… -comencé a hablar, pero tal como anoche no me dejo.

-Bella, se que tu quieres a Jake, pero créeme, yo te amo mas que el, ya no es por que eres la madre de mi hijo, sino por que en realidad lo siento, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, no solo sacaste adelante a nuestro hijo, sino que tu fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Bella, por favor déjame pagarte todo eso, quédate conmigo y déjame recompensarte por todo lo malo que has pasado. Quiero estar contigo…

-Edward… ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para eso? –pregunte molesta.- lo de anoche fue un error… yo estoy comprometida con Jake, lo quiero y voy a casarme con el.

-pero no lo amas… -me aseguro.

-ni a ti… -me defendí.- así que te sugiero que te vallas… no vuelvas a esta casa… ya veré como le hago para que veas a Edward…

-pero…

-no Edward… estaba enamorada de ti… pero eso fue antes de que Jake llegara…

-¿entonces no sientes nada por mi? –pregunto triste.

-no, te use así como la ultima vez lo hiciste conmigo… -me salí de la cocina y fui a la entrada donde espere con la puerta abierta a Edward.

Edward llego desde la cocina a la sala, tomo sus cosas sin decir nada y salió azotando la puerta al salir.

Claro que todo eso era mentira, yo lo seguía queriendo… pero en ese momento estaba confundida.

**Pv. Jacob**

Repentinamente sentí el sol dándome en la cara, pero la sensación de desnudes bajo las sabanas me sorprendió, volteé la cara para evitar que me pegara la luz y asi poder abrir los ojos, aparte del dolor de cabeza de que sentía, abrí los ojos y casi me caigo de la impresión al ver a Leah durmiendo al lado mío.

¿Cómo había terminado en la cama con ella? Solo recordaba haber llegado el día anterior, haber tomado y… un muro en blanco se posiciono en mis pensamientos, como lagunas mentales, como si mi cerebro se hubiera apagado durante todo este tiempo.

Claro que tenia duda, levante las sabanas, solo para comprobar que ella estaba desnuda, tal y como yo temía.

¿Cómo vería a Leah a la cara? Ella había sido mi amiga desde hace tiempo, bueno, cuando Lizzie me dejo, frecuentaba el lugar, me había hecho amigo de ella, y hasta ahí, pero ahora…

¿Qué le diría a Bella?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Leah comenzó a moverse en la cama, espere que despertara, pero no lo hizo, así que me levante y vestí. No me agrado dejarla ahí, así como así, la hacia parecer una aventura, o una prostituta, pero no quería imaginarme lo que iba a pasar. Por que era obvio lo que habíamos hecho, pero que pasaba después de que te acostabas con una amiga y aparte tienes una prometida… claro que eso no hablaba bien de mi, por eso me iba.

Conduje rápidamente a casa y por suerte todavía no se despertaba Sue. Entre a la regadera tratando de recordar que había pasado con Leah, si, seguía esperanzado de que no hubiera pasado nada. Más por Bella, por que tarde o temprano se terminaría enterando de lo que hice y no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya la había lastimado el idiota ese.

-¿acabas de llegar? –pregunto Sue cuando entre a la cocina.

-si, pase la noche en un hotel… -mentí.

-buenos días… -me sorprendió ver a Charlie ahí.

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Bella? -solté una pregunta tras otra.

-ella se quedo en la casa.

-¿con Edward? –pregunte.

-si…

-ok… voy a verla… -dije saliendo de la cocina.

-no espera… -alcance a escucharlo pero ya estaba afuera.

Conduje rápido a la casa de Charlie. Llegue en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, toque la puerta y espere a que saliera.

-Jake –me sorprendió con un abrazo.- me tenías preocupada.

-lo siento… -me disculpe separándome de ella.

-ya no te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas aquí… ¿quieres almorzar? –pregunto cortésmente.

-claro… -entre a la casa y fuimos directo a la cocina, ahí me sirvió un plato y comenzamos a comer, me había quedado pensando en decírselo o no, pero ella también estaba muy pensativa.

-¿estas bien? –le pregunte.

-eh… si, solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas… -me sonrió como siempre lo hacia, haciéndome sentir miserable por lo que había hecho.

**Pv. Bella**

Una semana había pasado desde lo de Edward y todavía no le decía nada a Jake, la culpa me estaba carcomiendo, sobre todo por que esta ultima semana Jake se había portado mejor que nunca conmigo.

Esta vez le había dicho a Charlie que nos dejara la casa para los dos, el no se opuso y salió con mi hijo a casa de Sue.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Jake recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Jake tenemos que hablar…

-hay no… las tres palabras… Bella yo no sabía lo que hacia… -dijo angustiado.

-déjame hablar Jake… -le pedí antes de que el siguiera.

-ok… -se sentó en el sillón junto al mío.

-Jake, hace una semana, cuando tu no apareciste… estaba preocupada por ti y me puse a tomar… aquí en la casa… -eso era una completa mentira, pero eso me salvaría.- y estaba demasiado tomada como para saber lo que hacia…

-Bella… ¿paso algo malo? –pregunto alarmado.

-define malo… -dije atemorizada.

-sígueme contando… -dijo nervioso.

-bueno, como te dije estaba tomando y Edward llego… y pues… terminamos teniendo relaciones –eso ultimo lo dije rápido por que sentía que si lo decía despacio no salía.

-¿Qué? –se levanto molesto. Yo me quede esperando los reclamos, pero al contrario solo se fue a asomar a la ventana con la respiración agitada.

**Pv. Jacob**

Yo sintiéndome mal por lo que le había hecho a Bella y ella me había hecho lo mismo la misma noche.

Y con quien… con el tipo que menos soporto y que se suponía que ella odiaba.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Jake no quise herirte…

-Bella eso no fue lo que pregunte… ¿Por qué de repente se te olvido todo lo que te hizo? –no pude evitar levantar la voz.

-es que… es que…

-ok Bella… -respire profundo.- se que ustedes tienen su historia, y no lo puedo evitar… aunque hay veces que quisiera… Bella -volví a sentarme en el sillón junto a ella y la tome de las manos- dime la verdad… ¿lo quieres? –pregunte herido, yo ni siquiera sentía nada por Leah, por lo que me quitaba puntos, pero si Bella quería a Edward mas que a mi no podía hacer nada para obligarla a que olvidara eso.

**Pv. Bella**

-Jake yo… no estoy segura…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un año después **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-por el poder que se me fue otorgado por la iglesia… los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia… -dijo el sacerdote de la iglesia, en ese momento voltee a verlo y el estaba igual de feliz que yo, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir cuando nos besamos.

-te amo mi Bella… -dijo amorosamente al separarnos.

-yo también Edward… -volví a ponerme de puntillas para volverlo a besar. Sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron por la cintura mientras que los míos estaban en su nuca. Nos separamos con el aire faltándonos en los pulmones. Me quede viéndolo a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que me habían atrapado desde un principio, ese verde esmeralda que tanto me hipnotizaban, la sonrisa torcida que me quitaban el aliento y ese cuerpo que no dejaba que durmiera en la noche.

-chicos… -nos regaño Charlie de que nos estuviéramos tardando tanto.

-mami, papi –el pequeño corrió a abrazarnos.

**Pv. Edward**

Parecía mentira que esto estuviera pasando… después de todo lo que había pasado desde ese día.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Me había despertado con una gran sonrisa en la cara, por fin había logrado que Bella me correspondiera, la felicidad no me cavia en el pecho, por fin estaría junto con mi hijo y con la mujer que amo, por que eso era lo que sentía por ella, amor…

Al sentir su ausencia en la cama me levante alarmado, pero el olor del desayuno me relajo, ella estaba cocinando. Me levante y vestí, baje las escaleras recordando la noche pasada.

-¿Qué huele tan rico? –le pregunte al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, ella se sorprendió.

-Edward… -quiso hablar, pero así como anoche no la deje.

-Bella, se que tu quieres a Jake, pero créeme, yo te amo mas que el, ya no es por que eres la madre de mi hijo, sino por que en realidad lo siento, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, no solo sacaste adelante a nuestro hijo, sino que tu fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Bella, por favor déjame pagarte todo eso, quédate conmigo y déjame recompensarte por todo lo malo que has pasado. Quiero estar contigo…

No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, así que le aclare mis sentimientos en ese momento. Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos una fracción de segundo y finalmente contesto.

-Edward… ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para eso? -pregunto molesta.- lo de anoche fue un error… yo estoy comprometida con Jake, lo quiero y voy a casarme con el –no era la respuesta que quería, así que no pude evitar molestarme.

-pero no lo amas… -era una afirmación.

-ni a ti… -dijo mordazmente.- así que te sugiero que te vallas… no vuelvas a esta casa… ya veré como le hago para que veas a Edward…

-pero… -iba hablar cuando ella me detuvo.

-no Edward… estaba enamorada de ti… pero eso fue antes de que Jake llegara…

-¿entonces ya no sientes nada por mi? –pregunto triste, ya que con su comentario me había abierto los ojos.

-no, te use así como la ultima vez lo hiciste conmigo… -no supe como reaccionar, me había quedado petrificado al escuchar eso de su boca, tal y como ella antes, yo había caído completamente en sus engaños, salvo que esta vez yo no tenia intenciones de hacerle eso.

No podía tolerar que ella pensara de esa manera de mí, ya le había demostrado que ya no era el chico de veintitrés, que podía confiar en mí… y con eso me pagaba.

Salí de la cocina y directamente a la sala, donde ella estaba junto a la puerta abierta esperando a que saliera. Tome mis cosas y salí sin mirarla azotando la puerta.

_**- Fin Del Flash Back -**_

Me había sentido realmente destrozado al pensar que ella ya no quería saber nada de mi, ese día regrese a la casa y me encerré en el despacho de Carlisle, donde me termine la botella de Whisky que tenia y una mas de… la verdad ni me fije, solo hasta que pude soportar el dolor.

Los demás días fueron parecidos, casi no regresaba a casa, solo para bañarme y regresaba a la empresa para mantenerme ocupado con cualquier cosa. Pero siempre me quedaba en casa los fines de semana para quedarme con mi hijo.

Agradecía que el no mencionara nada de Jake, solo de vez en cuando preguntaba por que no iba a ver a su mami, a lo que yo solo podía responder con que estaba ocupado en mi trabajo pero cuando me desocupara la iría a ver.

Después de que el pequeño preguntaba por que no la iba a ver, volvió el fin de semana, donde esta vez Esme no pudo quedarse a recibir al pequeño, ya que ella se había encargado de eso desde que le conté lo que paso.

_**- Flash Back -**_

-hola –ahí estaba ella con el pequeño al lado.

-ho-hola… -conteste un poco confundido.

-hijo ve a dentro a jugar ¿si? quiero hablar con tu papi… -dijo Bella poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño. Me había quedado pensando, ¿ella hablar conmigo?

-si quieres darme la invitación a tu boda… de una vez te digo que no pienso asistir, ni Esme, así que no te molestes… -di un paso para atrás, con intención de cerrar la puerta, pero ella comenzó a reírse.

-ya no me voy a casar con Jake… -dijo levantando su mano izquierda donde ya no había anillo. Una pequeña esperanza se prendió dentro de mí. Pero entonces reaccione.

-siento haber sido el culpable de que te dejara… ¿quieres que hable con el? –me ofrecí aunque no quería, pero quería verla feliz y si era con el… pues que le iba a hacer.

-fue una semana después de lo que paso… -dijo con una extraña mueca.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste para hablar con el? –ya había salido completamente y deje la puerta entre cerrada.

-¿y habrías querido? Esme me dijo como estabas, y eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable… además al parecer nos hicimos lo mismo… el se acostó con una tipa… -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Ya no entendía nada, así que me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

-fue la semana donde fuimos la pareja perfecta… el me cumplía mis antojos y yo los de el, no discutíamos ni levantamos la voz… todo por la culpa que sentíamos…

-no puedo imaginarme eso… -dije seriamente.

-espero que no te pase con la siguiente… -dijo recargándose del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿enserio crees que habrá siguiente? –voltee a verla ofendido.

-el que te haya ido mal conmigo y Diane no quiere decir que ya no lo intentes…

-no me refería a eso Bella… -la mire a los ojos avanzando a donde ella estaba.

-Edward yo no… -pase un brazo por su cintura para atraerla a mi, y cuando hablo la interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada.

-Bella por favor, déjame demostrarte que realmente te amo… -me acerque a ella pero ella alejaba la cabeza.

-no estoy segura… -trato de apartarse pero no la deje y la tome del cuello y la bese. Al principio forcejeo pero después se dejo llevar, demostrándome que si sentía algo por mi y lo de la otra vez solo fueron mentiras.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Después de eso todo fue mejor, por un par de meses siguió viviendo con Charlie, pero tiempo después hice que se viniera a vivir con nosotros a la casa de Esme, seguía sonando patético, pero no podíamos dejar a Esme sola.

Y nos habíamos casado por petición de ella. La fiesta la había organizado mí cuñada junto con Alice, ahora ya la conocía, era una mujer peculiar, divertida pero mandona a más no poder.

-felicidades –mi hermano vino a abrazarnos.

-gracias Emmett –Bella abrazo a mi hermano.

-que bueno que te pusiste las pilas –Rose me abrazo.

-de no haber sido por ti y por Esme, nada de esto estaría pasando

-no hay de que, pero la próxima vez que la hieras te cortare esa cosa antes de que la vuelvas a usar- me regaño Rose

-¡Rose!- Emmett grito, cubriendo sus partes

-déjala Em, no tiene por que hacer eso jamás le voy hacer daño

La fiesta continuo, no podía estar mas feliz que nunca nos divertimos demasiado, llego el momento en cortar el pastel, ella me dio un pedazo en la boca yo muy confiado la abrí pero sus intenciones fueron otras ya que me embarro todo en la cara provocando la risa de todos, despues hicimos el famoso juego de la víbora de la mar y de hecho hubo muchas caídas ya que todos estaban mas que "felices", donde mas dio miedo fue la hora de aventar el ramo todas las mujeres se aventaron una de la otra mas que nada Angela y Lauren pensaba que un momento a otro se arrancarían la cabeza, Bella conto hasta tres haciendo varias fintas provocando chiflidos nada amables contra mi esposa, que bonito sonaba… MI ESPOSA.

La recepción termino con mas de uno caído al suelo, el mas gracioso de todos fue mi hermano que comenzó a cantar y a bailar casi haciendo un striptease en medio del escenario, Rosalie tuvo que bajarlo de las orejas para que dejara de hacer el ridículo, pero en cuanto bajo del escenario se puso a bailar con una de las cocineras que había salido, la pobre señora de 60 años estaba muy asustada con el enorme Emmett que casi la hizo llorar y de nuevo Rosalie lo anduvo correteando cuando el vio las intensiones de ir por el.

Al fin la fiesta había terminado, por petición de mi madre rente una carrosa para irnos al aeropuerto para ir a los cabos de luna de miel, despues de cambiarse ya que Alice le había comprado unos conjuntos para donde iríamos.

Subimos a la carrosa despues de despedirnos de todos, fuimos a nuestro destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegamos al hotel, tome a mi esposa en brazos para dejar muy claro el mensaje, ya que desde que entramos muchos hombres no dejaban de verla y eso me enfurecía, que no se daban cuenta que era mía.

-gracias Edward- me dijo mi esposa cuando la baje ya dentro del cuarto

-lo que mi esposa pida y mande

-exagerado

-no es exageración, te amo Bella

-yo también Edward

-te tengo que agradecer por darme otra oportunidad, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz y sobre todo por amarme

-jamás deje de amarte, me engañe a mi misma creyendo que te odiaba pero era solo un pretexto para no darme cuenta de la realidad

-¡aun no puedo creer que seas mi esposa!- dije con emoción

-pues créelo

Entonces la bese con amor dejándole saber todo lo que sentía con ese simple gesto, en ese momento dejamos que todo lo la pasión que sentíamos se desbordara en cada beso, caricia y en cada palabra de amor que nos dábamos.

En ese entonces me sentí completo como nunca antes me había sentido.

.

.

.

_**Dos años despues **_

.

.

.

**Pv. Bella**

-mami –el ya no tan pequeño Edward vino a abrazarme.

-¿de que viene todo esto? –pregunte por el entusiasmo de mi hijo.

-mañana vamos a ir a pescar… -dijo mi esposo recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-pero, pero…

-día de hombres amor, Charlie nos prometió llevarnos –dijo viniendo a mi y bajando al niño de mis piernas para sentarse junto a mi.

-no es justo… ¿que voy a hacer yo sola? –pregunte ofendida.

-hace tiempo que no vas a ver a Rose o a Alice… mas Alice… -me sugirió- además yo te eh dicho que escribamos a Paris por otro bebé, pero tu no has querido…

-ok… -no tuve otra mas que aceptar, tenia tiempo que lo iban postergándolo, pero ya era tiempo de que los dejara hacer algo solos.

Además había sentido malestares desde hacia unos días y eso había servido de pretexto para ir sola a hacerme un chequeo y no preocupar a Edward.

La mañana siguiente Edward se despertó demasiado temprano para irse, después no pude dormir bien, así que sin mas me levante y arregle para ir a consulta.

-¿que malestares tiene? –pregunto el doctor una vez que entre a al consultorio.

-eh sentido que se me ha bajado la presión estos días…

-bajas de presión repentinas, ¿le han dado mareos y dolores de cabeza? –pregunto el doctor mientras anotaba en su computadora.

-solo mareos y me siento agotada a todas horas…

-¿Cuánto mide?

-1. 60

-¿Cuánto pesa? –pregunto sonriendo.

-hace tiempo que no me peso…

-ok, pase por aquí –me señalo a un lado del consultorio donde estaba su báscula.- que raro, esta en su peso… ¿hay antecedentes de problemas cardiovasculares en su familia? –pregunto nuevamente anotando en su computadora.

-del lado paterno, no, del materno no tengo idea.

-extienda su brazo –dijo tomando el aparato para medirla presión, me tomo la presión.- su presión es normal… ¿esta en ayunas? –pregunto dejando el aparato de lado.

-si… ¿Por qué? –no entendía la actitud del doctor.

-ah por que la voy a mandar a análisis –comenzó a anotar en un papel.

-¿es donde te entierran una aguja y te sacan sangre? –pregunte deseosa de que eso no fuera.

-señora Cullen, ¿se quiere curar? –Asentí con la cabeza.- entonces va a dejar que le saquemos sangre para saber que tiene… ¿entendido? –pregunto severamente extendiéndome el papel.

-ok… -lo tome y me levante.

-cuando le tomen la muestra espera aquí afuera para que le llame cuando los tenga.

-ok… -salí del consultorio y fui a hacerme los dichosos análisis.

Espere alrededor de dos horas en las cuales me dio hambre, compre algo en la cafetería mientras esperaba.

-Isabella Cullen… -grito la secretaria del doctor, me levante de la silla, pero el suelo se me movió, me quede quieta un momento y después seguí caminando.

-¿Qué tengo doctor? –pregunte despues de un incomodo silencio de su parte.

-su salud es buena, y la causa de los mareos no son los repentinos cambios de presión, sino algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? –se quedo pensativo.

-¿es grave lo que tengo? –pregunte alarmada.

-no, para nada… señora Cullen, esta embarazada… -siguió hablando pero había dejado de escuchar por la sorpresa de la noticia.

Me despedí del doctor y salí del hospital con una gran sonrisa.

Claro que estaba feliz, iba a ser madre por segunda ocasión. Volvería a tener algo de Edward y mío dentro de mí. Esperaba que esta vez fuera una niña, para no quedarme sola como ahora.

Llame a Edward un par de ocasiones, no le iba a decir, pero quería que llegara antes para que le diera la noticia, pero no había recepción donde estaban.

Asi que resignada llame a Rose para hacer que nos reuniéramos en la tarde para darles una gran noticia. También llame a Esme para que no me esperara a comer, ya que iba a pasar a casa de Alice primero para traerla a ella y a la pequeña Joh a la reunión.

Subí a mi coche y conduje a velocidad moderada rumbo a la casa de Alice.

El sonido del claxon me hizo voltear, en el crucero en el que me encontraba, me había detenido un poco más delante.

En lo ultimo en lo que pude pensar antes de el camión me impactara, fue en mi hijo, mi esposo, mi padre y el nuevo integrante de la familia.

**Pv. Edward**

La mañana había sido divertida, habíamos pescado como para un año completo.

-creo que es hora de irnos chicos… -nos anuncio Charlie.

-no otro rato mas… -mi hijo no quiso irse.

-ya no vamos a poder pescar mas, mira la hielera… -señalo al lugar donde estaba esta, casi se desbordaban los peses por los lados.

-ok, pero otro día venimos –el pequeño se sentó en la lancha con los brazos cruzados.

-no te enojes… -me senté a su lado.- parece que no quieres regresar a ver a mamá.

-si quiero, pero me gusto pescar… -dijo volviendo la vista al lago, ya nos estábamos acercando a la orilla.

Con trabajos Charlie y yo subimos la hielera con los pescados a la camioneta, subimos al coche con intención de ir a casa cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo revise y había dos llamadas perdidas de Bella y muchos mensajes de voz de Rose.

Llame a Bella para saber que sucedía pero no me contesto en las ocasiones en las que le marque.

Un poco preocupado escuche los mensajes de voz que tenía.

_Edward ¿se puede saber donde demonios estas? Necesito que me llames._

_Edward, ok Esme me dijo que fuiste a pescar… ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Los peces se asustan con el sonido? Llámame ahora mismo._

_Edward por enésima vez es urgente que me llames… _

Otros iguales o mas insultantes, pero ninguno decía la urgencia que se había presentado.

¿Algo le abra pasado a Bella?

-¿Qué sucede Edward? –me sorprendió que Charlie preguntara.

-algo anda mal –volví a tomar mi celular y marque a Rose.

-Gracias al cielo que regresas la llamada –dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –pregunte con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, el que no contestara Bella me hacia preocuparme mas.

-Edward… estamos todos aquí en el hospital… necesitamos que vengas… -su voz se escuchaba afligida.

-¿pero que pasa? –pregunte mas alarmado.

-lo sabrás cuando llegues… apresúrate pero manejen con cuidado… -en ese momento colgó.

-vamos al hospital –mire a Charlie y el supo interpretarla, haciendo que acelerara la camioneta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

-¡Rosalie!… ¿Qué sucede? -llegue corriendo a la sala de espera, y ella estaba ahí junto a mi madre y Alice pero no estaba Bella

-Edward…

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Emmett, Charlie… llévense a los niños por favor -dijo de manera seria, esto no era bueno.

-Rose

-Emmett solo hazlo -ella le dio una mirada molesta y el entendió exactamente y tomo la mano a los niños y se los llevo afuera

-¿Rosalie dime donde esta mi esposa?

-Edward… Bella sufrió un accidente

-¡¿Qué? -sentí como todo me daba vueltas y mi respiración se aceleraba, esto no era cierto tenia que estar equivocada- no… ¡mientes! ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Edward cálmate -dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros, seguramente estuvo escuchando todo

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, madre? -dije molesto- mi esposa sufrió un accidente -voltee a ver a Rose- ¿como esta?

-los doctores aun no me dicen nada…

-¿entonces dime que demonios paso? -gruñí

-no estoy segura al parecer ella iba de camino a la casa de Alice por la dirección que iba tomando, entonces un camión de cañas no vio la luz y pues se impacto del lado de Bella intentamos localizarte pero la contestadora decía que estaba fuera de área, lo siento mucho Edward.

Sentí mis lágrimas a punto de salir, no me importaba que me vieran llorar, lo único que quería era que me dijeran que mi esposa estaba bien y olvidar todo esto, me deje caer en una de las sillas y puse mis manos sobre mi cara, esto no debería haber pasado me debí haber quedado con ella, dios ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? ¿Por qué no dejo de lastimarla?

Las próximas horas de espera fueron las mas largas de mi vida, le había pedido a Charlie que se llevara a Edward a la casa ya que no era lugar para un niño, el accedió a regañadientes pero me hizo prometer que lo mantendría al tanto de lo que pasaba. Como era posible que aun no nos dijeran nada, mi madre intento varias veces llevarme a comer algo pero me negaba no pensaba dejar a Bella sola ningún momento.

-¿familiares de Isabella Cullen? -llamo un doctor que venia saliendo

-somos su familia -me adelante a decir- soy su esposo, ¿que sucede? ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-logramos detener la hemorragia interna que se le presento, tiene la pierna izquierda y cuatro costillas rotas, afortunadamente el feto no sufrió daño alguno

¿Qué dijo?

-¿como dice?- pregunto mi madre ya que me había quedado mudo

-lo que hoyo, ella tiene…

-no, no… me refiero a lo ultimo… ¿ella esta embarazada?

-si al parecer tiene tres semanas, por ahora la tenemos en observación pero me preocupan las contusiones que sufrió en la cabeza esperemos que no sea nada grave, la hemos trasladado al aérea de terapia intensiva

-¿podemos verla? -dijo Alice, yo aun seguía sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder

¿Cómo era posible que Bella estuviera embarazada? Por que no me lo había dicho, oh dios iba a ser padre de nuevo, si en estos momentos Bella no estuviera al borde de la muerte seguramente este seguramente seria el mejor día de mi vida

-quiero verla -exigí

-en estos momento esta muy delicada, por eso no podemos dejar entrar visitas

-por favor…-no estaba acostumbrado a rogar por nada, pero en estos momentos me incaria y le suplicaría de rodillas que me dejara verla-… solo quiero verla

El doctor me miro por un momento, al parecer mi cara de dolor hizo que se le ablandara el corazón por que me hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, camine tras de el hasta un área donde había varios trajes azules y tapabocas, me dijo que solo teníamos unos minutos me puse rápidamente todo lo que me dijo.

Me hizo otra leve inclinación para que lo volviera a seguir caminamos por un pequeño pasillo solitario, entonces se detuvo frente una puerta y me hizo la seña de que lo esperara asi lo hice, despues de unos momentos el salió y me dijo que entrara le susurre un gracias y entre a ver a Bella.

Sentí que el aire se me atoro al verla de esa manera, en medio de una habitación estaba ella en una cama rodeada de tubos y aparatos que hacían mucho ruido, tenia la pierna enyesada y del lado izquierdo de su cara tenia una mancha morada. Con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho me acerque a ella, me puse de rodillas y tome su mano.

-Bella amor -susurre con las lagrimas a punto de salirse de mis ojos- no me dejes, no sabría que hacer sin ti.

-…

-amor despierta por favor, necesito saber que me oyes…

-…

-Bella…

No retuve mas las lagrimas y llore como en tantos años no lo hacia, mientras la tenia de la mano no le dejaba de decir lo mucho que la amaba y que por favor no me dejara, era todo lo que podía decirle por que al parecer ella no me escuchaba.

-Bella, hoy me entere que estamos esperando otro hijo -de nuevo nada- sabes, me gustaría que fuera una niña asi tendría mi princesita y tu una compañera para que no te quedes sola cuando Edward y yo vayamos de pesca, como me gustaría que se pareciera a ti… amor ¿me oyes?

En ese momento los aparatos que tenia conectados comenzaron hacer un ruido escandaloso, me pare en seguida asustado, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Bella? -el sonido seguía- ¡Bella!

Corrí hacia la puerta tenia que llamar al doctor

-¡Doctor venga algo le pasa a Bella!

El doctor entro en seguida y vio el aparato como sonaba escandalosamente

-su ritmo cardiaco desciende -presiono un botón que se encontraba arriba de la cama de Bella -enfermera rápido desfibrilador y 100ml de epidefrina

Me quede como una piedra, no sabia que hacer, me sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a mi esposa, en poco tiempo una enfermera entro con un aparato que en pocas ocasiones había visto y que no siempre traía buenas noticas.

-Sr. Cullen debe salir inmediatamente

-no…

-hágalo -la enfermera me empujo mientras el doctor ponía eso sobre el pecho de Bella

-1, 2, 3 despejen…- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que me sacaran de ahí

Me movía de aquí para allá, con los nervios de punta… ¿dios que pasaba?

Despues de un momento el doctor salió, y por su cara supe que no eran buenas noticias

-doctor… ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-afortunadamente pude estabilizarla pero…

-pero…-insistí, ¿Por qué siempre había un pero?

-sus ondas cerebrales descendieron -no entendía nada de lo que decía

-¡¿demonios doctor eso que demonios significa? –dije desesperado no entendía nada, en estos momentos me arrepentía no haber estudiado medicina.

-ella entro en coma

Coma, _coma, _COMA…

-lo siento Sr. Cullen

Las palabras del doctor se escuchaban lejanas, no me importaba nada ahora

El mismo me guio a donde estaba mi madre, Rose y Alice, pero yo era un zombi, el medico les conto lo que había sucedido, solo se oían los llantos de ellas, pero que mas daba, por mas que lloraran nada que hicieran me devolvería a mi Bella ni…

-mi bebe…- dije de repente- ¿doctor el bebe?- pregunte desesperado no podía perder a mi hijo también

-no se preocupe, podemos continuar el embarazo mientras ella siga en esa condición, le suministraremos las vitaminas y nutrientes necesarios para su desarrollo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?- pregunto mi madre

-no lo se señora, a veces el cuerpo entra en coma para una mejor recuperación… pero- otra vez el pero, juro que si vuelve a decir "pero" lo golpeare- puede tardar días, semanas, meses o hasta años y hay ocasiones que la persona jamás despierta

-no -comencé a llorar de nuevo, tirándome al suelo, ya nada importaba sus palabras habían quitado la poca esperanza que tenia

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a nuestro hijo?

Como era posible que siendo tan pequeño sufriera este tipo de cosas, no entendía como el destino estaba tan dispuesto a que no fuéramos felices.

-hijo todo saldrá bien- me abrazo mi madre- ella despertara…

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Agradecimientos especiales para: ****P4u-H4l3-O Shea**** que sin su aportación de drama este capitulo hubiera sido nefasto, a mi no se me da el drama, pero a la señorita **_**mi vida es un drama**_** si, así que le pedí ayuda a ella. **

**Y también a ****Diane-Dossantos-Pattzz-Cullen**** (junto con P4u) por aguantar todos los adelantos que les iba contando, soportar solo hablar de eso, por sus reviews y sobre todo por ser mis amigas…**

**A mi primo H3T0R** **que todavía no la termina pero que ya comenzó a leer el primer capitulo, si, lo admito… casi, casi lo obligue a leerlo… XD**

**A** **mary** **(Marisol, compañera en el Tecno) por haberme pasado un libro y de ahí ahora esta leyendo esta historia… **

**Agradezco también a las chicas que me dejaran review en cada uno de los capítulos y que aguantaran mis tardanzas:**

**Emmett McCartys angel**oOo**yoya11**oOo**sophia18**oOo**lizzy90**oOo**darkmoonkari**oOo**mariluiq**oOo**AryyMuse**oOo**bbelli**oOo**Ro-Ro Hale**

**EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland**oOo**mArY28CuLLeN**oOo**loveja92**oOo**MiiLiiTha**oOo **PrInCeSiTa **oOo**Alice Cullen Night S**oOo**gianivani**

**Antzoni**oOo**danyela-0**oOo**karlyhux**oOo**normitha**oOo**Yume-xan**oOo**Daly33**oOo**LilyMolly**oOo** KRMN **oOo**Mary de cullen**oOo** VaneIanCullen **

**Aspasie29**oOo**MillaPattzn**oOo**I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J**oOo**Solchizz**oOo**kpatycullen**oOo**deathxrevenge**oOo**Look outside**oOo**lady blue vampire**

**domiita **oOo**FranBells**oOo**Wen Cheshire**oOo** Yunuen **oOo**alejacipagauta **oOo**Joviis16 **oOo** karito CullenMasen**oOo**Shiio95**oOo** UbT**

**Nohe'Black**oOo** Corin **oOo **BETH **oOo**Daneirys Black Cullen**oOo**teambellsed **oOo** Anghix **oOo**Ania Masen**oOo**BiteMeNOW**oOo **christti**oOo **D-Alexandra **

**Danii Belliner Cullen**oOo**Demi Jonato Cullen**oOo**Fesabi **oOo**Lorraine Cullen Swan**oOo**luzze**oOo**mariaitzel**oOo** mary **oOo**MerySnz**oOo **Nann **

**neo reyna serenity **oOo**RoSee17**oOo**Rosexy**oOo **sabri-c**oOo**SabrinaCullenBlack**oOo**SherlyMina**oOo**YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa**oOo **ylonenpattz **oOo** zala **

**Antuss **oOo**anybuff**oOo** candy **oOo** Carla **oOo** lunaisabella **oOo **Maiisa**oOo** nadiaswan **oOo**Nia06**oOo** normitha **oOo**nyssaCullen**oOo **priincesa de la Muerte**

**sabi07**oOo** violet antella romina romanov **oOo**Antzoni**oOo** Catalina Gonzalez **oOo**Edith Masen**oOo**Eraatoo**oOo**kmi cullenlove**oOo**tania56**oOo**Ire 2.0**

**Kagome n.n **oOooOo** Patricia **oOo** rossie **oOo** Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland **oOo** lulu **oOo**maru argentina **oOo**mary **

oOo** steff **oOo**bErEnIiIsSsDeCleArWwAtHHer **oOo **Brenda .D **oOo**Ginegine**oOo** laura **oOo** LoveVampire** oOo**V **oOo**ada-cullen28**

**Andrea03** oOo**krencullen**oOo**Andrea **oOo** anie **oOo **Blanche **oOo**Irina Masen**oOo**Lauri R** oOo **marii **oOo **MASB **oOo**rossieross**oOo** zacurita **oOo**Beth71**

**Blapagu**oOo**danyela-0**oOo**delitah cullen**oOo**mariiarias **oOo oOo **+ tres reviews que ni nombre tenían…**

**Finalmente a las chicas que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y en alertas, de las cuales espero saber su opinión **

**Si algún día deciden pasarse por mi perfil, ahí esta la portada del fic y algunas imágenes ilustrativas… **

**También pasen por mis historias, pero estas son las que mas les recomiendo…**

un vacio que llenar: Bella busca venganza despues de que pierde a su amor... junto con su familia... Llegan a Forks... y un humano descubre su secreto... su nombre... Edward Masen... el queda perdidamente enamorado de ella, ¿y ella? sin lobos… solo vampiros…

fugitivos: -TODOS HUMANOS- La muerte de Bella hace que Rose y Jazz tengan que huir de los Masen, deciden establecerce en Forks, en el encuentran el amor... ¿que pasara cuando tengan que volver a huir? -Basada en una historia real- JkxRsxEm AlxJz

Cambiando el pasado, ¿Mejorando el futuro?: El deseo de Emmett se cumple inesperadamente, Rose esta confundida por que no recuerda nada de su vida como humana, pero si la vida que tuvo junto a el... ¿Qué pasara cuando valla a Forks en busca de respuestas? ¿Donde demonios esta Emmett? OOC (vampirosxhumanos)

**Espero verlas pronto en algun otro fic! Cuidenseme muchisisisisisimo!**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la secuela de "El Cañero" le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… **3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

_**SUMMARY:**_** -TODOS HUMANOS- **Diez años pasaron y no había cambios, la vida continuaba sin Bella Swan, pero el aun tenia la esperanza de que despertaría, a pesar de que todo mundo decía lo contrario… ¿Qué les daba derecho a los demás para decidir si desconectarla o no?

_**Les dejo el primer capitulo…**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 1: - La Noticia –**

_**- 10 años después -**_

**Pv. Edward**

Diez años habían pasado desde que mi ángel decidió dormir, en todo este tiempo jamás perdí la esperanza de que ella despertara, pero como dije el destino no quería vernos felices por que en todavía no daba indicios de ello. Yo trataba de ser fuerte por el bien de mis hijos, en aquella época decírselo a Edward fue muy difícil.

Ese mismo día volví a la casa de Charlie para darle la mala noticia, mi hijo aun estaba muy feliz por haber ido a pescar con nosotros, pero mi suegro al verme supo que algo andaba mal por que mando al niño a bañar por que si no el se enfermaría y no iríamos de nuevo de pesca, es hizo que se levantara rápido y fuera al cuarto donde dormía.

Le conté a Charlie lo sucedido, que al igual que yo lloro, se le veía desesperado también le dije que no sabíamos a ciencia cierta cuando despertaría y hasta el momento no sabia cuando.

Lo peor de todo que días después Edward ya preguntaba por su madre, ¿Pero que podía decirle? Una mentira que otra cosa podía hacer, le había dicho que su madre estaba durmiendo en un lugar muy bonito del cual no sabríamos cuando despertaría. El lloro al igual que nosotros, preguntándome a cada momento cuando regresaría su mami, pero de eso yo no tenía respuesta.

Claro que después de algunos años, tuve que contarle la verdad a Edward acerca de la condición de su madre, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el ya sabia todo, ya que nos había escuchado a mi madre y a mi hablar del asunto, le pedí disculpas por no habérselo dicho antes pero me dijo que no importaba que entendía mis razones para ocultármelo. Ahora ya era todo un hombre a sus 18 años y había mandado la solicitud a la universidad medicina, y que se especializaría en neurología, me había dicho por que quería ayudar a las personas a solucionar los problemas como el que tenía su madre y si era posible a ella misma.

El tiempo paso y los días se hicieron meses, yo iba a visitarla todos los días junto a mi hijo, afortunadamente sus heridas estaban sanadas y casi no se le notaba el golpe en la cara por eso lo lleve, ella aun seguía acostada sin hacer menor ruido, lo único diferente en ella era que su vientre cada día se hacia mas abultado, ya estaba en su noveno mes de gestación, los doctores habían decidido hacer una cesárea por obvias razones.

Fue entonces cuando nació mi pequeña Vanessa… pequeña de ojos y cabello color chocolate, con algunas facciones mías, pero mas parecida a mi Bella, a pesar de que apenas tenia tres meses, y ahora que tenia sus 10 añitos cada día se parecía mas a ella.

Tres años después del accidente los doctores nos dijeron que ya no despertaría, porque no mejoraba, que tenían que desconectarla, así que contrario a lo que ellos dijeron, acondicionamos un cuarto con todo lo necesario para tenerla ahí en la casa.

Así ha pasado el tiempo, Esme me ha ayudado con mis hijos, pero siempre procuro estar para ellos, era bastante doloroso que no tuvieran a su madre, como para que tampoco tengan a un padre al que pueden acudir.

Estaba en mi oficina cuando Esme me llamo para que fuera a la casa, no lo pensé dos veces y le pedí a mi asistente que se encargara de los pendientes.

—Buenos días Sr. Cullen —saludo el doctor Stryder, no era de extrañarse que el estuviera ahí, este día precisamente era cuando venia a hacerle un chequeo a Bella.

—Buenos días —regrese el saludo cortésmente— ¿Pasa algo con mi esposa? —fue lo primero que pregunte.

—No, todo esta bien, pero creo que tengo que decirle algo referente a ella —su actitud me decía que no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa? —aun así pregunte.

—Los demás doctores que estudiamos su caso, creemos que ya no despertara y es necesario que sepa la solución a esto —ahí estaba, sabía que iba a salir con eso.

—Lo siento doctor, hemos hablado ya de eso, y mi respuesta va a seguir siendo no… —dije convencido.

—Señor Cullen, se que esta muy renuente al tema, pero las ondas cerebrales se están extinguiendo, pronto tendrá muerte cerebral… ya pasaron diez años… ya es imposible de que despierte.

—Le ruego que salga de mi casa —le dije apretando los dientes mientras pasaba por un lado para subir las escaleras.

—Hola amor —la salude acariciando su mejilla—. Te sorprende que este aquí ¿Verdad? No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo… —la mire con detenimiento, a pesar de que ya habían pasado diez años y que ya no era la mujer de 19 años que había visto por primera vez, seguía siendo hermosa y la seguía amando a pesar de todo— Bella, te amo… por favor despierta —le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente para salir de nuevo al trabajo.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Ya me voy a la escuela ma —me despedí dándole un beso en la frente a mi mamá como todas las mañanas hacia.

—Yo también mami —de igual manera se despidió Nessie.

Salimos del cuarto de mamá, recogimos las cosas y salimos de la casa, papá ya tenia rato que se había ido a trabajar.

—Esperen sus desayunos… —grito mi abue Esme.

—Cierto —la pequeña se dio un zape en la frente, yo solo me reí de ella y regrese a la puerta donde ella nos esperaba con las bolsas de papel, tome la mía y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Era extraño que hiciera eso, pero hoy estaba muy dadivoso.

—¿De regreso podemos pasar por un helado? —pregunto Nessie subiéndose a mi coche.

—Claro, solo que recuerda que le traigamos uno a Esme ¿ok? —pregunte dándole marcha al coche.

—Y otro para papá —me recordó.

—Si otro para el… —dije complaciente. Desde que había conseguido mi permiso para conducir llevaba primero a la pequeña Nessie a la escuela y de camino a la preparatoria pasaba por Joh, que era mi mejor amiga desde que recuerdo.

—No vallas a llegar tarde como ayer —me pidió Nessie con su catira de borreguito.

—Ok… —no tenía intenciones de discutir, no este día…

Así es, hoy hacían exactamente diez años de que mamá había caído en coma. Eran ya contados los recuerdos que tenia de ella "despierta", ya que yo tenia ocho años cuando eso pasó, y mi memoria fue siendo ocupada para otras cosas, por desgracia.

Las pocas cosas que recuerdo son, el día de su boda, aunque las fotos y los videos ayudaron a eso; lo que me decía cuando tenia pesadillas, las veces que iba a dejarme a la escuela y cuando habíamos ido al zoológico por primera vez los tres juntos.

—Hola Eddie —saludo Joh alegremente, como todas las mañanas, creo que algo de ese ánimo lo había sacado de su mamá.

—Hola —dije sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Y ahora que traes? —pregunto sentándose de lado.

—Siéntate bien Joh, me pones de nervios… —le alce un poco la voz—. Y ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ah ya se que pasa —dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo—. ¿No hay cambios? —pregunto volteándome a ver, pero no la mire, fije mi mirada en la carretera.

—Nada… —dije después de un rato de silencio.

Ella permaneció callada durante los cinco minutos restantes del camino, lo cual agradecí, hoy precisamente no era un día que recordase, salvo por la tragedia que toda la familia sufrió.

—¿Cómo esta mi tía? —pregunto Nikki al bajarme del coche, siempre nos estacionábamos juntos, pero solo una vez al año preguntaba eso, lo cual agradecía, porque ella y Ricky se encargaban de que se me olvidara por unos minutos lo que pasaba.

—Sin novedad —dije medio sonriéndole.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a los bolos? Hoy es viernes —grito Ricky eufórico.

—Seguro… si tía Rose los deja… —casi nunca me burlaba, pero quería divertirme un poco.

—Ay primito, sabes que herede el poder de convencimiento de mi mami —Nikki vino a abrazarme.

—Por eso lo digo, ella sabe como volteártela… —ella se separo de mi ofendida. Pero en ese momento el timbre sonó

—Te salvo la campana —me miro entre cerrando los ojos. La verdad que los dos eran muy divertidos, y ellos habían sido un gran apoyo… ok, solo en ocasiones.

—Nos vemos al rato primo —dijo Ricky jalando a su hermana del brazo porque al parecer no quería ir a clases. Ella me sonrió antes de darse vuelta y seguir a su hermano.

—¿Seguro que quieres salir? —pregunto Joh un poco preocupada.

—No, pero no quiero estar en casa —dije acomodándome la mochila en mi hombro, ella me siguió mientras iba hablando—. Al parecer hoy va a venir el doctor para revisarla…

—Creo que lo mejor es que estés ahí para saber como va —corrió unos pasos para alcanzarme.

—Joh, desde hace dos años que el doctor dijo que ya no tenia sentido que la siguiéramos manteniendo viva, eh investigado y hay pocos casos de personas que despiertan del coma después de diez años —abrí la puerta del salón para que entrara primero.

—Gracias, pero ella puede ser una de las pocas… —me dejo pasar primero para sentarse ella junto al pasillo. Era la clase de biología 3, y el maestro entro, por lo que dejamos la conversación pendiente.

—Chicos, a un mes de la graduación… tenemos una alumna nueva —Joh y yo nos vimos, haciéndonos caras.

—¿Quién será? —susurro Joh.

—¿Qué no eras tu la que había heredado las premoniciones de tía Alice? —me burle.

—Pasa —dijo el maestro hablando a la puerta, donde después de unos segundos apareció una chica morena, igual de alta que Joh, cabello castaño oscuro y muy hermosa… pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, sino que se me hizo conocida.

—¿No te parece conocida? —pregunto repentinamente Joh.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando… —dije susurrándole.

—Hola, soy Sarah Black… pero pueden decirme Sassy —la chica sonrió con más confianza.

—¿Sassy? —Joh se levanto como resorte.

—¡Oh por dios! —grito ella—. Joh… —ambas corrieron a abrazarse. Haciéndome reír por lo graciosas que se veían brincando de gusto a medio salón.

—¡Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver! —dijo Joh, sin dejarla de abrazar.

—Yo también, pero papá me dijo que íbamos a volver… no te pude avisar por que era obvio…

—Si, si… luego se ponen al corriente… necesito comenzar la clase… —intervino el maestro—. Como no hay mas lugares disponibles valla con ella y Cullen… —el maestro me señalo y nuevamente Sassy soltó un grito corriendo a mí.

Claro que yo no lo pude evitar y recibí su abrazo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —me dijo Sassy al oído.

—¿Te pellizco? —me ofrecí amablemente.

—No, este puede ser un sueño y no quiero despertar… —se separo de mí, y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un rato, sus ojos café oscuro me habían llamado la atención.

—Ya chicos —nos regaño nuevamente el maestro. Hice que ella se sentara en mi lugar porque ya no había mas lugares disponibles, solo seria un mes mas, y eso no me haría daño.

La clase pasó normalmente, solo que ahora no podía dejar de mirar a Sassy, la habíamos dejado de ver cuando teníamos nueve años, casi no hubo tiempo de despedirse, no recordaba muy bien ese día, solo recuerdo que terminaron abrazándose nuestros padres, como si hubieran limado asperezas o algo así.

—¿Dónde vives? —pregunto Joh a Sassy al salir de clase.

—volvimos a la casa donde antes vivimos… realmente no me acuerdo de mucho, pero todo aquí a cambiado… incluso tu —dijo abrazándome repentinamente, lo cual me sorprendió.

—Tu también cambiaste —le dije sin dejarla de abrazar, ella había sido una muy buena amiga, según recuerdo.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —sonrió de manera traviesa, recordaba esa sonrisa, era divertido volverla a ver.

—Claro que para bien… —ella sonrió complacida.

—Bueno, bueno… apresurémonos a llegar a la otra clase —Joh comenzó a caminar mas rápido.

—Espera —Sassy me dejo y fue corriendo con ella.

Según recordaba al principio no se llevaban bien, con forme pasaron los años ellas también se hicieron amigas, lo que era bueno, por que no iba a poder controlarlas.

Por obra del destino, Sassy tenía las mismas clases que nosotros, así que podría verla a todas horas.

—Hola —saludo Ricky "seductoramente" a Sassy.

—Hola —ella le respondió igual—. ¿Qué no eres el primo menor de Edward? —termino riéndose.

—Si, pero con mas experiencia que el…—le guiño el ojo.

—Lo siento, no salgo con chicos menores —terminamos todos riéndonos de la cara que había puesto Ricky.

—Soy Rick ¿Y tú? —siguió insistiendo.

—Sassy y tengo novio —eso ya no me gusto, pero que le iba a hacer.

—¿Sassy? —se quedo pensando—. ¿Qué no es la chica lobo? —pregunto burlonamente.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto ella sin entender de que se reía.

—Es que cuando cumplimos cinco años —me señale a mí y a Joh—. A nuestras mamás se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta de disfraces, nosotros nos vestimos de vampiros y tu de una nativa americana, Joh pensó que eras chica lobo de la saga "entre el crepúsculo y el amanecer" por que llevabas un dije en forma de lobo y no me hagas recordarte de que se vistieron los dos… —voltee a ver a mi primo, un poco molesto por su comentario.

—¿Quiénes? —en ese momento llego Nikki a la mesa.

—Nosotros en la fiesta de cinco años de Edward —dijo Ricky apenado.

—Ay no… no me hagan recordarlo… costaron tres semanas de terapias cuando vi las fotos… —puso las manos en la cabeza y la sacudió un poco.

—Lo siento hermana, Edward me lo hizo recordar… —se disculpo.

—¡Hey hola! Soy Nikki —mi prima le extendió la mano a Sassy—. Se que eres nueva por que yo conozco a todos por aquí —dijo muy segura.

—Sassy… —ella le respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Qué no es la chica lobo? —pregunto después de unos minutos de haber dejado por la paz esa conversación.

—No me hagas recordártelo… —le advertí.

—No te preocupes Edward, los lobos son lindos, la verdad es que en uno de mis animales preferidos… —admitió Sassy.

—Gracias —dijo Niki a Sassy por no hacer que se lo recordara.

—¿Quieres ir con nosotros a los bolos? —pregunto Ricky haciendo cambiar de conversación.

—Seguro, queda el fin de semana para desempacar.

—Pero no lleves a tu novio… —le advirtió mi primo.

—Déjala, si quiere puede llevarlo —me levante a tirar la basura.

—¿Dije algo malo? —alcance a escuchar a Sassy.

Tire la basura y regrese a la mesa, ya cada quien estaba con su tema, cosa que agradecí.

La campana volvió a sonar y nos fuimos a clases, Ricky siguió tratando de conquistar a Sassy, pero ella seguía rechazando cada invitación e insinuación que le decía.

Esta vez me extraño que Sassy no se pudiera a platicar, estaba mas seria. Me concentre en las clases y le preguntaría al final.

—Nos volvemos a ver linda —mi primo seguía insistente.

—Por respeto a tu hermana, no digo lo que estoy pensando —dijo Sassy recargándose a un lado mío en el coche.

—¿Pero que tiene que ver mi hermana? —pregunto sin entender. Entonces Sassy chillo de la frustración y me abrazo tapándose la cara.

—Ya Ricky, vas a hacer que se valla de la escuela si sigues molestándola eh… —le advertí.

—No, más bien el que tiene que irse eres tú… —me contesto—. Hace quince minutos salió tu hermana de clases —entonces Sassy se separo de mi rápidamente.

—Gracias peque, me acabas de recordar algo… nos vemos Edward —se puso de puntitas para despedirse de beso—. Bye Joh, Nikki… Ricky… fue bueno conocerlos… —dijo despidiéndose de beso de todos, hasta de mi primo. La vimos alejarse un poco y subió a un coche, me sorprendió la precisión con la que lo saco del estacionamiento.

—Wow… adoro a esa chica —nuevamente los comentarios inoportunos de mi primo.

—Como sea tienes que ir por Nessie —me recordó Joh.

—Cierto, nos vemos chicos —me despedí entrando a mi coche.

—Pasamos por ti para ir a los bolos… —alcance a escuchar que los dos decían al mismo tiempo.

—Cosas de gemelos —me recordó Joh.

Solo me reí con ella y conduje un poco rápido para dejar a Joh, antes de pasar por mi hermana.

—Nos vemos mañana Eddy —se despidió Joh.

—Hasta mañana Johanna —dije su nombre completo burlonamente.

—Ok, Edward… —dijo resignada.

—Ok Joh… —en ese momento di marcha al coche, apresurándome para que Nessie no se molestara.

Estacione el coche y baje rápidamente, pero como había muchas personas me subí a una jardinera para poder verla.

—Te gusta llamar la atención ¿Verdad? —escuche la voz de alguien conocida.

—Solo la tuya —voltee a verla sonriéndole y ella sonreía igual.

—Pues no te funciona —dijo volteando a ver a otra dirección.

—¿A quien buscas? —pregunte también buscando a mi hermana.

—A mi novio —sonrió mirándome de reojo. Me había quedado estático al escuchar eso, lo que solo hizo que ella se riera de mi—. No, a mi hermano… —seguía buscando—. Supongo que tu a tu hermana —le afirme con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano tiene doce ¿Y la tuya? —siguió buscando.

—Diez… —dije un poco triste.

—Lo siento… —volteo a verla y estaba apenada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte sin entender.

—Mi papá me advirtió que si te encontraba que no te dijera algo que te hiciera sentir mal… —sonrió y volteo para seguir buscando a su hermano, yo me había quedado sorprendido, pues no tenía idea de que ella sabía.

—Ahí esta… —dijo señalando a un chico de tez morena que sobresalía de los demás, por ser un poco más alto.

—Y ahí viene mi hermana —sonreí al ver que venía atrás de su hermano, al parecer el la estaba guiando entre los demás niños.

—Hola peque —saludo ella dando un brinco desde donde estábamos.

—Hola —dijo más entusiasmado—. Ella es Nessie… —levanto su brazo y la abrazo, cosa que ya no me gusto nada. Me acerque y aclare la garganta.

—Edward… —mi hermana se zafo del brazo del niño y vino a abrazarme.

—No me tienes tan contento —le dije al iodo para que no escuchara Sassy.

—Le dije a Jake que si me ayudaba a salir le ibas a comprar un helado… —igual me dijo al oído. La mire con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Creo que ella le debe un helado a tu hermano… —le dije riéndome nerviosamente.

—Ah no te preocupes, tenemos que llegar temprano a casa de todos modos… —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero si te iba a invitar uno a ti también —dije confundido.

—Ah, si lo pones de ese modo… —dijo como no queriendo la cosa. Solo me pude reír—. Pero yo te sigo… —sacudió las llaves de su coche para que recordara que ella tenia su propio coche.

—Ok, voy por mi coche y te espero haya —dije señalando la heladería que estaba en la otra esquina. Ella volteo a ver confundida y se puso a reír como loca.

—No sabia que…

—Hace mucho que te fuiste… no era de esperarse que lo recordaras todo —tome de la mano a Nessie después de quitarle la mochila para que no cargara.

—¿Porque regresaron? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar mientras esperábamos nuestros helados.

—Hace tiempo que le están ofreciendo a mi papá una plaza aquí, y como a Sue la van a operar del corazón… pues el decidió aceptar el trabajo y también cuidaríamos de ella después de que la operaran… —se encogió de hombros.

—No tenia idea de que la iban a operar… visite a Charlie hace dos semanas y no me dijo nada… —dije sorprendido.

—Todo fue muy rápido, hace una semana fue al doctor, de ahí la mando con el especialista y después fueron a una clínica mas moderna y le revisaron bien el corazón, ahora ella esta en el hospital de la capital, mi mamá esta con ella…

—Espero que salgan bien… —dije tomándole la mano para reconfortarla.

—Si yo también…

—¿Entonces están quedándose en la casa de Charlie? —pregunte después de un rato cayendo en cuanta de eso, ella se comenzó a reír.

—Tardaste mucho…

—Si, bueno… este… ¿Qué paso con Jake? No recuerdo a el… —dije cambiando de tema viendo a su hermano.

—Ah… el… fue curioso… porque casi pasa lo que paso con tus padres, salvo que mi papá visito repentinamente a mamá unos meses después de… sabes como se hacen los bebés ¿cierto? —pregunto poniendo la misma sonrisa traviesa, me reí con ella y asentí con la cabeza—, bueno, el se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y la ayudo… el amor les llego mientras ella todavía estaba embarazada, así que después de que Jake nació, mi papá le pidió que se casara con ella… —hizo un gesto de ternura que me hizo sonreír—. Creo que el día que nos vinimos a despedir ellos no vinieron porque prácticamente no tenían nada que ver, y porque mi papá no quería hacer sentir mal a tu mamá, aunque ya estuviera casada con tu papá…

—¿Sabes que no tengo la mas mínima idea de que me estas hablando?

—¿Enserio no le has preguntado a tu papá como se conocieron el y tu mamá? —pregunto sorprendida, pero le negué con la cabeza—, eres hombre… —dijo como cosa obvia—, no es de extrañarse que no lo hayas hecho… —comenzó a reírse.

—¿Cuándo se lo preguntaste tu? —le pregunte un poco molesto.

—Hace como cinco años, al principio papá no quería, pero Leah lo convenció… hasta hace meses que se la historia con mas detalles…

Después de eso me había quedado la duda, pero seguimos platicando de otras cosas y al terminar nuestros helados, pague y nos despedimos al acompañarla a su carro.

—¿Te agrada ella verdad? —pregunto Nessie repentinamente, voltee a verla sorprendido.

—¿De que me hablas? —pregunte evadiendo la pregunta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me agrada Jake… —me quede callado por el comentario que ella había hecho, me había sorprendido mucho.

—¿Te traes mi mochila? —pregunto bajándose del coche con la bolsa con los dos helados, en las manos.

—Si, corre —dije saliendo del coche y abriendo la puerta de atrás donde estaban nuestras mochilas.

—Tienes correo Edward —dijo Esme emocionada, levantando una carta a la altura de su casa y moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

—¿No me digas que…?

—Si, es de la universidad… —grito emocionada, tome la carta mientras ella se ponía a un lado de mí. Abrí el sobre con mis manos temblorosas y saque las hojas que tenían dentro.

—Le anunciamos que usted fue aceptado en… —Esme no me dejo seguir leyendo porque comenzó a gritar de emoción y a abrazarme.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto Nessie confundida.

—Entre a la universidad… —grite de alegría mientras la cargaba.

—Felicidades hermanito… —me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla—, ¡Ya vas a poder curar a mamá!

—Cierto… voy a contárselo a mamá… —la baje y corrí escaleras arriba.

—Hola Dennis… —Salude a la enfermera de mamá.

—Escuche el griterío… Felicidades… —sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias —dije dándole un abrazo.

—Ok, ok… te dejo con ella… —salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta al salir.

Pase un buen rato platicando con ella, hasta que papá llego.

—Me dijeron que llego una carta de la universidad —dijo asomando la cabeza, me levante rápido y le mostré la hoja de aceptación—. Felicidades hijo —me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo.

—Estoy muy feliz… —dije separándome de él—, ya podre entender los términos que usa el doctor y unos años mas y podre curar a personas así como mamá —me senté al lado de ella acariciando su mano.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo nuestro parecido —dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

—Si también a mi… veo tus fotos y parece como si fuera yo… por cierto Sassy me dijo que a Sue la van a operar del corazón… —recordé la charla con ella—, pero me sorprendió porque el abuelo Charlie no me dijo nada de eso cuando fui…

—Supongo que fue para que no te preocuparas por ella… espera… ¿Dijiste Sassy? —pregunto confundido.

—Ah si… ella y sus padres regresaron para cuidar de ella… —dije acomodándome en la silla.

—No tenia idea de eso… espero pronto poder visitarlos… —se quedo pensativo.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y mamá? —pregunte intrigado, la platica con Sassy me dejo dudas.

Suspiro— Pensé que lo preguntarías algún día… —se quedo pensativo viendo a la nada—, aunque te tardaste mucho… —levanto la vista y me sonrió.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Nessie me lo pregunto hace años… —comenzamos a reírnos de eso—. Ok… creo que llego la hora de contártelo… —se quedo pensativo.

La conocí hace diecinueve años… yo tenia veintitrés años y ella diecinueve… en Marzo, yo ya tenia cinco años sin estudiar, por lo que me hacia ser un ni-ni… ni trabajaba ni estudiaba, mi padre lo había tolerado hasta ese día que llegue en la madrugada, así que me dijo que el día siguiente iba a ir a trabajar con el… así que para que me dejara en paz fui con el, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a casa de Charlie y te explique lo que estaban haciendo los chicos con la caña? —pregunto sonriendo, yo asentí con la cabeza—, pues fue lo mismo que hice… solo un rato porque cuando me canse ya no hice mucho, por suerte un chico se corto, no había señal en mi celular y la radio estaba descompuesta, así que salí corriendo del campo y cruce la calle hasta la casa de la chica que había visto, era hermosa, joven y tenia unos encantadores ojos. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en su cama… —hizo un gesto gracioso y yo me sentí raro al escuchar eso—, te lo cuento porque ya estas demasiado grande… además aprenderás la lección…

—Pero no necesitaba esa imagen mental —me queje.

—Tu la has querido imaginar… —nos reírnos de nuevo—. Ok, ¿Puedo seguir? —pregunto todavía riéndose, asentí con la cabeza de nuevo—, ¿En que me quede? Ah si… ¿Recuerdas la foto que encontramos el otro día entre las cosas de ella? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

—Si, ¿No me digas que fue de ese día? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Estaba aburrido y la tome… —se encogió de hombros—, pero en ese momento llego Charlie… nos vestimos y bajamos corriendo para que saliera antes de que Charlie me viera, pero claro, iba a salir por la puerta trasera… bueno cuando estaba abajo, el iba entrando, nos metimos al baño de abajo y me puso atrás de la puerta, el vino y entro para ver que estaba haciendo ella, pero lo saco e hizo que subiera, así pude escapar… le dije que volvería pero no lo hice…

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte confundido, la verdad en la mayoría de mis recuerdos estaba el.

—Por que no sabía estaba embarazada de ti… —me quede sorprendido—, yo me había ido feliz de la vida a estudiar al otro lado del país, en cambio ella aquí la paso mal, Charlie la corrió de la casa y ella estuvo sin algún lugar donde quedarse, hasta que mi padre le dio trabajo… ¿Es extraño no? —pregunto riéndose, pero se veía que tenia ganas de llorar—, ella no sabía que era mi padre, pero el en algún momento se dio cuenta de que yo era tu padre… pero eso fue después de que nacieras…

—Y cuando volviste, la reconociste y te casaste con ella ¿No? —pregunte confundido.

—Fue mas complicado que eso… —bajo la mirada—, yo estaba comprometido con Diane, una chica que había conocido en la universidad, ¿Nos volvimos a reencontrar? Si, pero no sabía que tu existías… hasta que tu abuelo te incluyo a ti y a ella en el testamento… primero la nombro a ella, no se me hizo raro porque ella había sido su asistente por tres años y dos de secretaria, pero cuando dijo que te dejaba el resto a ti… me quede sorprendido… bueno para comenzar no creí que fuera verdad, tanto que hasta ofendí a tu mamá —la miro cariñosamente—, pero estaba molesto porque en ese momento regresaba de discutir con Diane, la quería y ella termino aventándome el anillo de compromiso, pero eso ya es pasado, total que me tomo un tiempo asimilarlo y también tu tía Rose tuvo mucho que ver en eso…

—¿Cómo? —pregunte confundido.

—Me engaño… —sonrió levantando la vista, se le habían salido unas cuantas lagrimas—, me dio una hoja que supuestamente era la prueba de ADN, pero no lo era —comenzó a reírse—, ya te había conocido… la primera vez que te vi fue en el hospital, donde tu abuelo estuvo internado la primera vez que tuvo un ataque, la segunda fue en la empresa… me había sorprendido del parecido, pero después de analizar lo que había pasado y que Jacob me había contado lo que había pasado tu madre, fue que lo entendí, así que fui a tratar de encontrarte y conocerte, sentía un gran cariño por Bella, ella me había apoyado después de que tu abuelo enfermo, pero cuando me entere de que ella estaba saliendo con Jacob, me dieron unos celos… pero solo quería conocerte, ella no era mi objetivo en ese momento…

Me sorprendió que incluso tu ayudaras —me quede sorprendido sin entender—, cuando fui a buscarla a casa de Charlie, Jacob y yo llegamos a los golpes… tu me defendiste y a tu mamá cuando por accidente Jacob la empujo un poco, seguía tratando de hacer valer mis derechos, y se me salió decir que era tu padre, entonces tu corriste a abrazarme y yo te cargue en mis brazos y por un momento me sentí feliz.

Bella termino aceptando a que te viera, pero yo no quería verte solo los fines de semana, y como ya estaba enamorado de Bella, decidí conquistarla para que pudiéramos estar en familia, y yo fuera tu único padre y vivieras en una familia normal, sin dos de todo… aun sabiendo que Bella y Jacob se habían comprometido, seguí intentándolo, hasta que un día nos quedamos solos en la casa de Charlie y de nuevo una cosa llevo a la otra, ella se acostó conmigo —se rió al recordar eso—, a la mañana siguiente me corrió de la casa, diciéndome que solo me había utilizado como yo lo había hecho con ella, eso me dolió mucho, regrese a mi casa y no salí de mi cuarto por un par de días… como si fuera un adolecente… —siguió riéndose—, pero de mi dependían varias familias, así que salí del cuarto y únicamente me dedicaba a trabajar…

Unas semanas después Bella vino a dejarte para el fin de semana, siempre dejaba que Esme saliera, pero esta vez ellas salió, así que tuve que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para abrir la puerta, ella quería hablar conmigo, pensaba que quería invitarme a su boda, así que le dije que no era necesario, ella comenzó a reírse y me dijo que ya no se iba a casar, así que un poco culpable me disculpe, pero me dijo que ya no importaba, porque de todos modos Jacob había hecho lo mismo, lo que me sorprendió de el… después la convencí de que me diera una oportunidad… y me la dio… un año después nos casamos… —se seco la lagrima que había caído por su mejilla.

—Wow… si era mas complicado… —dije sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

—Tanto que pasamos para estar juntos para que al final un accidente la haya puesto así… —la miro con cariño.

—Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que llegue a despertar… —dije sinceramente.

—Yo ya no se que creer… el doctor dice que pronto caerá en muerte cerebral… y ya no habrá nada que hacer…

Se estremecí al escuchar eso, mi madre se estaba muriendo, esta vez ya no estaba solamente durmiendo…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**El resto esta en: **

**/s/6552805/1/Desicions**

**Oki? **

**Dejen review aquí y en la secuela!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


End file.
